Harry Potter y los Blade Breakers
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: Por causas desconocidas, nuestros jóvenes amigos son llevados a un mundo donde la magia será algo cotidiano en la vida de las personas, además de ir a la más prestigiada academia de Hechicería, donde enfrentarán muchos peligros… y también muchos enemigos
1. Un Robo sin Éxito

**Disclamer:** J. K. Rowling y Takao Aoki, son dueños de Harry Potter y Beyblade, respectivamente. Yo hago este fic sin ánimo de lucro, como medio de entretenimiento y ocio.

**_Harry Potter y los Blade Breakers_**

_Por causas desconocidas, nuestros jóvenes amigos son llevados a un "mundo" donde la magia será algo cotidiano en la vida de las personas, además de ir a la más prestigiada academia de Hechicería, donde enfrentarán muchos peligros… y también muchos enemigos. _

_

* * *

_

**_Un Robo sin éxito_**

Era medianoche, en un poblado de Japón. Todo era tranquilo, en especial enfrente de un dojo. Una sombra surgió en un callejón cercano. No se podía apreciar su forma, sin embargo miraba expectante al lugar, queriendo ver el interior de esta construcción. De pronto en su mano brilló una especie de espejo en tono azur y con voz grave dijo:

–Aquí hay un espíritu. Pensé que sería más complicado obtenerla.

Entró al edificio sigilosamente, abrió la puerta sin complicación alguna para él, dada su condición sobrehumana. Encontró lo que buscaba en una espada hecha de jade, sin embargo no contó que dos personas se habían dado cuenta de su entrada.

–No te lo llevarás….

– ¡Ja! Si piensas que dos _muggles_ como ustedes me detendrán están muy equivocados –al momento saco una varita, señalando a sus agresores – _¡Petrificus Totalis!_

Acto seguido uno de ellos, el más grande, quedo tendido en el suelo tan rígido como piedra. Mientras el otro, mucho más pequeño, miró horrorizado la escena. Después observó al intruso con una intensa mirada de odio.

–Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo niño, deja hacer mi trabajo.

–No te llevarás a _Dragoon_. –El pequeño trataba de ponerse en guardia, a pesar de lo sucedido con su padre.

Sin embargo, el enmascarado volvió a repetir el hechizo en el infante. Ahora nadie lo detendría. La espada emitía un brillo, como de cierta inconformidad, al ser despojado de la familia con que vivía y resguardaba. El extraño miró con asco a sus atacantes, desapareciendo al instante enfrente de sus ojos.

En ese mismo momento, en la entrada de una tienda, en Estados Unidos, sucedía algo similar. Otro ser encapuchado salía del establecimiento con un dije. Se alejaba de esta hasta llegar a la esquina, viendo con regocijo aquel objeto que había robado. Como a su compañero, una luminiscencia, pero de color morada surge entre sus manos.

–Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan sencillo obtener a _Draciel_. Esa familia ni siquiera fue un obstáculo para mí.

En otro sitio, también se halla una presencia oscura, sin embargo, sólo puede mirar de lejos, hacia una colina, en la cual se encuentra una gran mansión, en las frías tierras de la Unión Soviética. Ingresó igualmente que sus compañeros. Pero como al primero se encontró a un chico que poseía un arco y una flecha en sus manos…

–No te llevarás al fénix de aquí… no sin pasar sobre mi cadáver.

–Hum… por ahora no tengo tiempo, sin embargo puedo jugar contigo. _¡Crucio!_

El muchacho se retorcía en el suelo, con la sensación de que algo le estaba quemando el pecho. Terminó el castigo. Con un simple movimiento de su varita, quitó una medalla con un escudo de armas que se encontraba. Desapareció ante la vista del joven chico, aún adolorido por la maldición que el extraño le había lanzado.

–Perfecto, obtuve la bestia sagrada. Ahora por el tigre –un objeto brilló en sus manos, haciendo que él se desvanezca en el aire.

Aparece en otro lugar, pero no solo. Eran tres personas en total, sin excepción, vestidas con túnicas negras y con máscaras blancas. Murmuraban para sí. Se hallaban en un poblado de China. Se dirigieron en especial a una construcción grande de la aldea. Ingresaron con facilidad al sitio. Uno de ellos se acercó a la puerta, la cerró y roció en la entrada una sustancia verde. Los otros habían dormido a un guardia, se dirigían a un altar, donde se encontraba una pieza de metal.

–Está sellado, Nott, pero ¿Si el chico despierta?

–No te preocupes, Lestreage. –Expresó su compañero, con fastidio –Crabbe le está administrando un poco de poción. No abrirá los ojos, por medio día, aproximadamente. ­–Tomó la pieza metálica de su sagrario. –Pensé que sería difícil conseguirlos, pero finalmente, el _Señor Tenebroso_ las tendrá en su poder.

–Pero no son todas, aún faltan dos. –Expresó Lestrange, con pesadumbre –El _Señor Tenebroso_ no admite errores, y lo sabes Nott.

–Sin embargo no pudimos encontrarlas. –Crabbe en ese momento se unía con ellos. –Debemos regresar a Inglaterra

– ¿Por qué crees que nuestro amo quiera esto?

–Según él, son la llave para conquistar nuestro mundo… y el de los _muggles_.

Se fueron de ahí. Aparecieron en un campo. Recogieron una piedra, sacaron una especie de varita, con la cual tocaron el objeto. Fueron llevados enfrente de una gran y vieja mansión europea. Cerca de esta construcción, había un panteón familiar. Se vislumbraba algunas tumbas rotas. Ingresaron a la casona, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al ático. Se despedía luz de aquella habitación, un hombrecillo gordo, con apariencia de roedor les dio el paso.

– ¿Las consiguieron? –mencionó una voz fría y silbante.

–Sí, amo –contestaron al unísono.

–Excelente –mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Era un hombre alto, de piel albina, con ojos rojos, nariz parecida a las fosas nasales de una serpiente. Vestía una túnica negra con toques verde venenoso. –Por años las he buscado, sin embargo no pensé que _muggles_ las poseyeran y las dominaran a la perfección. _Los Espíritus Protectores de los Grandes de Hogwarts._

–Significa, amo que…

–Así es, ni Dumbledore podrá detenerme si las tengo en mi poder. Dénmelas.

El tocó una espada de jade que uno de los enmascarados le había entregado. Sin embargo, él no contó que brillará con tal inmensidad que causara una ceguera temporal. Lo hicieron los demás objetos, la luz que emergía de cada uno de ellos, se convirtieron en centellas, cuatro para ser precisos.

–No dejen que se escapen –rugía a sus sirvientes, pero para su mala suerte, no tuvieron éxito, puesto aquellos entes, desaparecieron en el acto.

Lejos de la Mansión, reaparecieron los objetos en una especie de oficinas, con avioncitos de papel volando de aquí a allá. Se hallaban sobre el escritorio de un joven pelirrojo, que empezaba a trabajar en ese departamento. Sorprendido miró con detalle esas entidades, empero con precaución.

Un libro apareció inmediatamente después de las cosas. Se abrió. El muchacho observaba con cierto temor el volumen. Sin embargo los entes no salieron de ahí. En su lugar, una nota apareció en sus primeras hojas:

_Entregue este ejemplar, junto con estos objetos, a Albus Dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer con ellos. _

Aquel hombre dudó por un instante. Pero por inexplicable que parezca, incluso para él mismo, confió en las palabras de aquel libro. Se dedicó a enviar el paquete a esa persona. Llegó a las manos de un anciano de barba larga, alto, de nariz aguileña. Sonrió al ver el ejemplar, entregado por el chico pelirrojo. Se encontraba en una habitación circular, con retratos de distintas personas colgadas en la pared.

Se dirigió al centro de su estudio con todas las cosas. Concentrándose, a la vez que hablaba en latín, blandía una varita, la cual emitía una tenue luz blanca. Debajo del hombre, un símbolo extraño se dibujó en el piso, iluminando la estancia.

Por su parte, los objetos brillaban intensamente con los colores que poseían los entes sagrados. Se trasportaron mágicamente a una mansión en la helada Rusia, en la estancia donde aquel niño arquero fue atacado. Las bestias sagradas, en forma de haces de luz, salieron de esa magnífica construcción.

Todos los entes habían retornado al lugar al que pertenecían, esperando el momento indicado para la llegada de su guardián y de su nuevo despertar. Excepto una, deseando quedarse con aquella familia de nueva cuenta. El Fénix regresó a aquel escudo de armas en que estaba situado, para dormir unas décadas más. Por lo menos, podría ocultar su esencia por algún tiempo.

* * *

**Lechucería Hiwatari**

–Heme aquí con otro fic

–Yo creo que no pertenece en esta sección –Comenta Kai, sentado desde un sillón

–Te equivocas hermano...

–Por lo menos termina los otros –me muestra varias hojas tachadas

–Hum... bueno es que... mi imaginación está algo atrofiada, además que este fic ya lo traía desde hace tiempo en mi cabeza. No esperen a que actualice pronto, debido a que me es difícil estar centrada en mis fics, con la escuela mi tiempo se invierte ahí. Es un cross-over de Harry Potter y Beyblade.

–Vaya Isis, muy común el tema ¿no pudiste ser más original?

–No te respondo. Bueno, nos vemos después.


	2. Dementores

_**Dementores**_

Han pasado aproximadamente 30 años desde que Voldemort quiso tomar el poder sobre los aquellos entes que ni el mejor mago del mundo (N. A. bueno es a mi parecer), podría derrotarlo y por fin conseguir su tan ansiado sueño. Hablando de aquel personaje de barba blanca, nuestro director observaba la ventana contemplando el hermoso paisaje nocturno que ofrecía el lago, o al menos parecía eso, porque meditaba por todo lo sucedido durante ese año. La muerte de uno de sus alumnos más aplicados de su escuela, mas el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… además, la comunidad mágica pensaba que "el niño que vivió" estaba perdiendo los estribos, cuando, afortunadamente, escapó de las garras de aquel personaje, pero pagando con la muerte de su compañero de Hufflepuff. No sólo teme por la seguridad de su alumno por el cual a velado durante estos 15 años, sino por los nuevos guardianes de aquellos seres sagrados.

Veía de ellos, una fotografía, mostrando a jóvenes que oscilaban entre los 12 y 15 años, el mayor de ellos, con una pequeña sonrisa, algo raro en él. El que estaba a su derecha, un chico oriental que tenía la misma edad de su capitán, vestido con traje típico de su natal china. Un chico rubio estaba al lado opuesto del más alto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de 14. El más chico, con lentes y una _laptop_ (N. A. bueno Dumbledore las conoce, por su afición a los muggles). Por último y en el centro, un muchacho japonés de cabello oscuro, con una gorra bicolor. Esa foto le recordó que ha pasado medio años desde que ellos estuvieron como un equipo, ganando por primera, (exceptuando al capitán, porque era la segunda vez), en que ganaban un campeonato en el deporte que más les apasionaba, en un artículo del _Times_ de Gran Bretaña. Una lechuza entró por la chimenea, le dejó una carta en el escritorio y se fue por el mismo sitio en donde había ingresado.

La abrió y la leyó… al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, lo habían destituido del Wizengamot. No le importaba en absoluto lo que hubiera hecho el ministro de Magia hacia su persona, por apoyar a Harry Potter en la idea sobre el regreso de Voldemort… le sorprendía que el jefe de la comunidad mágica estuviera aún sin comprender el peligro que se acechaba en aquel momento…

–Fugde… si tan sólo abrieras los ojos –mencionó para sí –ahora es el tiempo de actuar contra Tom, sin embargo, te niegas a creer la verdad.

En otro continente, para ser más exactos, en Japón, un joven de cabellera azul marino amarrado en una coleta, con playera amarilla, sobrepuesta de ésta lucía una chamarra roja, pantalones de mezclilla grises, tenis blancos, anexando una gorra azul y roja en su cabeza (N. A. si no les importa, imagínense a los personajes como el la 1° temporada, puesto no me gustan en V-Force). Corría debido a que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, (N. A. cuando… cuando no), para variar, pensaba en el castigo que la latosa de Hilary le pondría por su tardanza, puesto ella era la presidenta de la clase.

–Rayos, no quiero escuchar a la latosa de Tachibana, "_otra vez tarde, Tyson, cuando aprenderás, por castigo limpiarás el salón_ –la remedaba

En otra parte de Japón, un joven de cabello bicolor de tez blanca, oía (bueno hacía que), lustrado con pantalones negros con una playera sin mangas de la misma tonalidad, a un anciano con una capa oscura, lo regañaba, el chico sólo repelía su mirada, la cual, siempre le había impuesto respeto aquella persona, pero también un gran temor. Estaba en una oficina forrada de papel tapiz verde, un gran ventanal, un escritorio de cedro y una silla de ejecutivo negra. Hablaban sobre la empresa familiar. La cara del ruso joven mostraba desinterés, fastidio, ante las palabras del viejo.

–Debes aprender el negocio de la familia, Kai.

–Hum… ¿a qué? A cometer los mismo errores que tú…

–No me hables de esa manera…

–Sabes que Bio-Volt me importa un comino…

–Sin embargo, eres el único…

– ¡Ja! Si claro –expresó fríamente –tienes a la hija de Cassandra como tu segunda opción…

–Ella para mí no existe, Kai.

– ¿Sólo por su condición de…?

–Anormal… Tal vez, querido nieto. –lo interrumpió, expresando con molestia por la pregunta que le había hecho.

–Entonces busca a alguien que me reemplace, porque no quiero seguir tus órdenes…

– ¡KAI!.¡Regresa en este instante! –le gritó con furia a su descendiente, sin embargo, el azotó la puerta, al momento de salir de aquella habitación

Mientras tanto, en las montañas de China un joven con ropas blancas orientales, de facciones de ese país, mas aparte las de un neko-jin, practicaba en compañía de los más pequeños de la aldea donde habitaba. Lo consideraron un héroe, por traer el orgullo al pequeño pueblo de los White Tigers, a pesar que en el pasado, había huido con lo más valioso para su pueblo.

–Vamos, Lin, lo haces bien.

–Gracias, Ray.

Por último, en EUA, un joven visitaba a su madre por un tiempo, estaba en ese país porque le gustaba estar con su progenitora. Traía sobre sí una playera amarrillo claro, con unos pantalones color naranja. Salía de clases en compañía de los All Starz, el equipo nacional, con los que se había enfrentado hace tiempo.

–Hey Maxie¿no te gustaría una partida de Básquet?

–Claro Eddie.

Pero ninguno de los chicos se imaginaba que alguien los observaba desde una vieja y tétrica mansión, la cual había pertenecido a una familia de aquel poblado, los cuales habían sido asesinados misteriosamente, al igual, que hace un año, un jardinero había muerto inexplicablemente en ese sitio, donde ahora un hombre alto, de piel centrina, con capa negra, conversaba con un hombre calvo, con algunas costras y una mano de plata. Observaban en un símbolo extraño aquellas imágenes de los chicos.

–No se imaginan lo que tienen en sus manos –comentó el encapuchado –Un extraordinario poder… al menos el abuelo muggle de este chico –aparecía Kai corriendo entre las calles –no fue tan tonto para usarlo como recolector de los seres sagrados, sabiendo la magnitud de estas…

–Amo¿qué es lo que piensa hacer?

–Hum… en Japón no somos tan reconocidos como aquí en Inglaterra, mi vasallo. Necesito reunirlos nuevamente, si deseo que Dumbledore calle para siempre, aunque es una alegría que el inepto del ministro no le ha creído nada.

–Pero, Señor, no… ¿no cree que si los chicos…?

–Colagusano, Colagusano, –expresó con cierta indiferencia –acaso… ¿Estás dudando en que Lord Voldemort pueda con insignificantes chiquillos, especialmente, si estos son escoria?

–No, amo, no era lo que yo…

–Eso espero, Colagusano. –Lo miró con frialdad –Necesito que le mandes esto a Dolohov hijo –le entregó una carta –si lo pierdes, te arrepentirás de estar bajo mi servicio.

–Si… como usted diga… –Salió de la habitación, pero transformado en una rata con poco pelo, lo más rápido posible.

&&&&&&&&&&&

–Una semana, Jefe y ¡Seremos libres! No más Hilary, no más tarea, no más Hilary, adiós a los trabajos, no más Hilary… oye Jefe ¿qué te pasa? Has estado callado... ni siquiera me reprimes por mis comentarios.

–No… sólo me preguntaba…

–Por la carta que recibimos ayer…

–Sí, no sé porque el Sr. D quiere reunirnos otra vez, si los siguientes juegos son hasta dentro de un año.

–Tal vez le dio nostalgia, quiere ver a su viejo equipo… o no, –su cara palideció –ella aquí y no sola –a lo lejos miraba a una chica de cabello castaño, con escoba en la mano y con un séquito de muchachas detrás de ella. –Escóndeme Jefe.

–Rápido, por este callejón. –las chicas pasaron a lo largo, Kenny salió a ver si ya no había moros en la costa. – ¿Qué le hiciste?

– ¿Yo? Nada, ella ya la trae contra mí, mira hasta trajo a todo el comité estudiantil. Espero que se canse de buscarme, vamos a tu restaurante…

–No Tyson, ese será el primer lugar en buscarte.

– ¿Y entonces?

–Hum… –observó su entorno, hasta que dio con una tienda de antigüedades – ¿Qué tal ahí? Hilary no sospecharía que te encuentres ahí.

Entraron. Era un lugar que tenía un toque místico, debido a las diferentes artesanías que se encontraban en el sitio. Estanterías llenas de mapas, pergaminos, libros, las paredes con escudos, armaduras de la época medieval en las esquinas. Pero de lo que más se sorprendieron fue de una persona que no se imaginaban encontrar en ese momento. Estaba al fondo de la tienda, examinando un libro de pasta amarilla. Estaba leyendo algo sobre un tal Nicolás Flamel, por lo que pudieron percibir a sus oídos. Tyson se le ocurrió una idea, asustaría a su amigo… cuando alguien tomo su hombro

–Ni lo intentes, él está ocupado, yo no lo haría si fuera tú. –una muchacha de cabello negro azulado, tez semimorena y un par de ojos verde esmeralda, de aproximadamente 15 años, lo había detenido. Vestía raro, una túnica negra, con un vestido gris degradándose al blanco, con una cuerda azabache amarrada a su cintura.

–Oye, disculpa –cuestionó el chico de lentes – ¿Quién eres?

–Mi nombre es Aneshka Black, bienvenidos a mi tienda. –dijo eso con un tono de aburrimiento. –pueden quedarse aquí, pero al menor barullo que hagas, Granger te largas de aquí.

Ella se dirigió hacia el ruso. Cuando llegó a él, le susurro en el oído, mientras Kai (N. A. ¿se lo imaginaban?) quedaba viéndola con el entrecejo fruncido. Volteó y se sorprendió mirar a sus dos compañeros de equipo observándolo desde unas estanterías. Ellos se aproximaron hacia los jóvenes.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó un poco molesto

–Hey, que forma de saludar a tus amigos, viejo…

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –volvió a cuestionar, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su amigo.

–Eh… traje a Tyson a que viera unas reliquias que nos habían interesado… para la clase de historia…

–Si, claro –mencionó el ruso con sarcasmo –de ti lo creería, pero de Tyson en una tienda de antigüedades…

–Lo mismo digo…

–Vengo aquí sólo para pasar lo más lejos posible de mi abuelo… y de paso molestar a Annia…

–Muy gracioso, Kai… –lo miró con cierta burla –a él le gusta pasar aquí el tiempo, al menos en esta época veraniega.

– ¿Conocías al amargado?

–Sí… desde… –ella lo miró de soslayo –desde que iba en la primaria, en Rusia… –el ruso quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir la muchacha, sin embargo lo disimuló bien.

–En fin, tengo que ir por algo a la bodega, Kai ¿podrías vigilar la tienda por un rato?

–Hum… como quieras. –es lo único que se limitó a decirle, mientras ella entraba a una puerta detrás del mostrador.

–No sabía que tenías más amigos que nosotros… Al menos que sea… –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Granger – ¿acaso es tu novia?

–No. –Expresó con frialdad –Sólo es… una ex compañera... que vengo a visitar cada verano. Ella va a un internado a Inglaterra, pero hace dos años que vino a uno de Japón por intercambio…

– ¿Y por qué hasta allá, en lugar de quedarse en este país?

–No es de tu incumbencia… además –lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿qué tanto te interesa el pasado de Annia?

–Eh… no pienses mal, Kai, sólo ella se me hace extraña… –el bicolor palideció un poco, a parte que lo vio con cierto desprecio. –Vamos, viejo, es rara…

Quedaron en silencio profundo. Kenny se puso a pasearse por la tienda, mientras que Tyson se sentó en una silla que estaba en el mostrador, en cambio, el ruso sólo se limitó a volver a su lectura. Ahora se podía ver el título _"Alquimia, Historia y Grandes Personalidades". _Al cabo de una hora la chica regresó al vestíbulo. Ella volvió con unas espadas de la época medieval, guardadas en su funda, respectivamente (una roja y una verde). Miró el reloj, después a los chicos. Se dispuso a platicar con Kai.

–Viéndolo bien no son tan desagradables como yo imaginaba. –le susurró –Pensaba que era un pedante presumido como cierta persona…

–Hum… –entendiendo la indirecta, viéndola con cierto enojo –deberías tener cuidado, Tyson te considera extraña…

– ¿Eso es novedad? –le expresó con amargura –Voltaire siempre me ha tratado como si no existiera. Además estoy acostumbrada a que me digan "bicho raro", de por sí llamó demasiada la atención.

No continuaron hablando, porque una lechuza de color gris ingresó al local con una carta en el pico. Los chicos la miraron extrañados hasta que se paró en el hombro de la chica. Dejó el sobre y emprendió el vuelo. Abrió la carta, sonrió levemente. Observó el gran reloj de la pared con forma de gato negro.

– ¿Quién te envió la carta? –preguntó con extrañeza – ¡Por qué es una forma tan rara de mandar el correo!

–Temo chicos que voy a cerrar, son las 5 y es viernes. Siempre cierro a esa hora. –Tyson iba a protestar, pero la mirada severa de su capitán lo calló. Salió resignado del lugar en compañía del Jefe. Sin embargo, el joven ruso se quedó para ayudar a la chica inglesa.

– ¿Quién te ha enviado la carta?

–Es de mi colegio… regresaré de nuevo a Inglaterra después de todo, ya ha terminado los dos años de intercambio escolar… por cierto ¿ya terminaste de leer mi libro?

–Sabes que son mucho más interesantes que los que hay a donde vivo… aunque en un principio dudé de la existencia de…

–Lo sé, es raro saber que hay personas con ciertos dones. Sin embargo, –rió por lo bajo –pero al menos tengo a quien fastidiar todos los veranos con toda esa información

–Muy graciosa…–observó el sobre –Veo que estás en quinto, siempre me decías que es el año más terrible, aparte de séptimo…

–Y lo es… son los exámenes más importantes de mi vida los que presentaré este año, sabes que deseo esa carrera, necesito pasar al menos, 5 de ellos con excelentes calificaciones... En fin¿volverás a la mansión?

–No, no quiero verle la cara a ese viejo sapo. He pensado que tú...

–No, aunque se lo merezca, no puedo hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ha pasado la semana, y por fin se siente las vacaciones, es especial para los jóvenes que no les gusta ir a la escuela. Un chico de facciones chinas había llegado el lunes por la tarde a Japón, en busca de sus amigos, en una cuadra en la que había quedado con ellos. Afortunadamente se encontró con dos de ellos. Uno era Kai, el otro era un rubio pecoso de ojos azules, de piel blanca, con su típica sonrisa.

–Hola chicos –mencionó –veo que Tyson aún no ha llegado.

– ¿Es novedad, Ray? –comentó el ruso con sarcasmo

–Oh, vamos Kai –terció el rubio –no seas tan duro con él. Después de todo volveremos a ser un equipo.

–Hum…

–No creo que sea mala idea de ser de nuevo los Blade Breakers. –Se pusieron a esperar por media hora.

–Sigamos, no podemos seguir esperando a ese par. –mencionó el capitán de forma tajante.

Los otros no tuvieron más que seguirlo. El ruso pensaba que era raro que los llamara en esta época del año, sin algún torneo en puerta. Al caminar por aquellas calles solitarias, a dos de ellos les dio eso una mala espina. No hallarse con gente a eso de las 6 de la tarde era raro… de pronto ellos escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos. Afortunadamente, solo era Tyson y Kenny corriendo hasta alcanzarlos.

– ¡Qué malos son, nos dejaron!

–Si fueras más puntual… –comentó Kai

Entre las discusiones de sus compañeros, Ray se tranquilizó al saber que sólo era ese par que los estaban siguiendo. Continuaron su travesía hacia el edificio de la BBA. De pronto Ray y Kai sintieron un escalofrío en el aire. Al ruso no le gustaba nada esta situación. Anocheció, con lo que empezó a refrescar el ambiente, aun así el paisaje se puso más tétrico. El neko agudizó los sentidos…

–Escuchen –se dirigió a los demás –algo se acerca…

–Chicos… o me estoy volviendo loco, o de repente la temperatura ha descendido…

–No, Tyson, yo también lo siento –comentó Kai, palideciendo un poco.

Sucedió tan deprisa. La luz que alumbraba a duras penas el lugar, la luna y las estrellas fueron cubiertas por arte de magia por un manto negro, al mismo tiempo, los chicos comenzaron a sentir más frío, al tiempo que percibían un olor desagradable acercándose a ellos. El aire se sintió pesado, cada uno de ellos se sintieron sin alegría en ese momento, algunos recordaban lo más terrible que les había pasado en su vida. Por su parte, Kai estaba más blanco que la tiza, cayó de bruces, con la respiración agitada, con una expresión de miedo al mismo tiempo que veía al horizonte dos figuras con capucha deslizándose hacia ellos. Les recordaba a unas imágenes que había visto en los libros de Annia… el chico se levantó con dificultad, tratando de retroceder…

–Niño, ni siquiera lo intentes, estás perdido. –Mencionó una voz entre las sombras –dudó que puedas salvarte de los _dementores_

De pronto una luz surgió a lo lejos. Un fantasma… no… un espíritu brillante de forma de un lobo plateado envistió a esos seres encapuchados. En sus bolsillos, cuatros escudos envolvieron a los chicos, a excepción de Kenny. Las sombras se acercaban con gran agilidad, hasta que el lobo lo resguardó e hizo que esos espectros huyeran a lo lejos. La oscuridad se disipaba, surgiendo una figura muy conocida entre ella.

–Annia… –comentó sorprendido el joven bicolor

– ¡No te metas en mis asuntos, Black!

–Hum… si te metes con ellos, te metes conmigo, Dolohov. Veo que estás siguiendo los pasos de tu padre…

– ¡Lástima que tú no sigas los de tu tía Bellatrix!

–Hum… _¡Desmaius!_

– ¡_Protego!_ –un escudo se formó para evitar el hechizo. –Hum… siento no poder jugar contigo, Black, –se tocó el brazo izquierdo –El _Señor Tenebroso_ me está llamando. –acto seguido, desapareció en un "bum".

–Annia…

La chica los había olvidado… mientras ellos la veían expectantes. la joven traía consigo una varita de madera de ébano, de aproximadamente 32 cm. en su mano izquierda. Salían chipas rojas y doradas de ella. Los Blade Breakers no asimilaban lo que acababan de ver... Un mago y una bruja... y unos espíritus horrendos...

–Sólo les diré que han sido engañados por Dolohov. Fue él quien les envió las cartas. Lamento mucho que vieran esto y lo sientiré mucho más, pero les tengo que borrar la memoria…

–Annia –interrumpió el ruso, interponiéndose entre los chicos y la muchacha, viendo con temor la varita –no lo harás…

–Temo que sí, y más por ti, primo. –se acercó a él, aún con varita en alto, con una mirada de tristeza.

– ¿Primo? –se quedaron sus compañeros sorprendidos, a lo que el ruso sólo miraba con ira a la joven que estaba a punto de modificar su memoria y la de sus amigos…

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Ah... sé que no debería estar actualizando en lugar de hacer mi tarea (K: es lo mismo que digo, Isis) pero como ví los RR, mas la plática con una de mis lectoras en el chat, (K: añadiendo que tus mejores amigos de la carrera se quedaron picados con la historia...) Si, bueno... aparte que el puente y que mi profe de anato no fue a la escuela por un congreso de ortopedia y traumatología... pues aproveché para subir. (es que ya la tenía en una libreta). En fin a contestar los RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl:_** Es un gusto verte por esta historia (K: ves, ella tmb dice que siguas esto sin descuidar...) no estoy descuidando nada, solo es un momento de distracción, además es viernes, hermanito. (K:¬¬ ponte a estudiar) Ok. pero termino esto y ya. A mi también me afecta el calor (por eso me gusta Pachuca, la temperatura es fría a comparación de donde vivía) En fin, gracias por interesarte en mi historia, y créeme... (K: no eres la única, Mao, varias personas le han insistido). Poka!

**_YamiViri04Kira:_** Bueno, gracias por el comentario, (K: no la animen tanto) ¬¬ hum... En fin, estoy de acuerdo contigo, (K: Debería esconder esos libros de HP, ya te están afectando) Ni lo intentes Kai, como iba diciendo, yo tampoco he encontrado un fic HP-BB serio, (K: al menos los que has visto, Isis) y los únicos son de risa. No niego que me gustan, pero me hubieran facinado más si hallara uno así. Este cross-over se me ocurrió cuando retransmitían la temporada uno de Beyblade y había leído el libro 2 de la saga (K: es más creo que fue tu primer fic, lo digo por los dibujos que tienes) Bueno, en mente solamente... pero no tenía nada escrito... pues (K: en esa época ni siquiera conocías tu "vicio" de los fics) Es verdad... comencé con Las Joyas, entremezclando con HP-LoD-BB, pero... no niego que... me había imaginado a los chicos con mi trío favorito... (K: ¬¬ hum... eso de ser mago amí no me concierne... y esa Black...)

En fin, nos leemos después.


	3. Magia

_**Magia**_

Los chicos no contestaron a la pregunta, mientras quedaron mirándose fijamente uno a la otra. Se sentía la tensión en el aire, mientras los demás seguían observando a Kai. El estaba decidido a arrebatarle la varita, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta, lanzando un hechizo:

– _¡Impedimenta! –_De pronto una barrera resguardó al joven, al mismo tiempo que el hechizo retrocedió a quien lo había invocado, cosa que sorprendió a Annia. – _¡Protego! –_Un segundo escudo se formó, salvaguardando a la joven Black, haciendo que el conjuro se perdiera en el aire. – ¿Qué pasó…?

Ambos primos se quedaron viendo asombrados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se creó un silencio total. Los _Blade_ _Breakers_ restantes seguían mirando a la bruja. Uno de ellos rompió el silencio:

–Deberías explicarnos –comentó Ray –quien era ese sujeto…

–No debo, ya han visto demasiado… y si quieren enfrentarme de nada les va a servir, son _muggles_

– ¿Qué nos dijiste? –terció Tyson, con cierta molestia.

–Gente sin talento mágico, como nosotros –respondió Kai, se acercó a ella –Annia escúchame por última vez… déjalos en paz…

–Kai, debes entender que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con mi mundo… ese mortífago… no sé que quería con ustedes…

–Después del ataque de los dementores, no lo creo, prima… jamás creí que esos espectros se vieran tan horrendos y se sintieran así… olvidarlo no servirá de nada…

– ¿Qué? –preguntó aún más sorprendida, con lo que su varita fue al suelo. La recogió, pero la sostuvo en su mano –Acaso… ¿Acaso los viste?

–No fue el único –contestó Max –yo los vi como se deslizaban en la acera…

– ¿Qué?

–Yo también –exclamó Ray –además sentí como…

–… si nunca volvieras a ser feliz ¿no es cierto?

–Si, yo también sentí eso cuando se acercaban a nosotros, Kenny. –respondió Tyson.

–No, no puedo creerlo, deben… deben de estar bromeando –los miró la joven con entrecejo fruncido.

–Sabes que nunca bromeo, Annia –Expresó el ruso fríamente.

–Pero… es… ¡Es imposible que ustedes los vieran! –Exclamó sorprendida –Sólo los magos y las brujas podemos ver a esos horrendos seres…

Se quedaron callados un momento por las palabras de la joven bruja. Ella estaba de igual de confundida que ellos, al grado de ni acordarse de borrarles la memoria. Un viento cálido se sintió de repente, mientras una pluma roja caía a las manos de Black. En otra ventisca roja cayó un sobre amarillento con un escudo de armas a sus pies. Anonada por lo que pasó, recogió la carta con timidez, la abrió y comenzó a leerla en silencio. Su semblante cambió, se tranquilizó. Observó a los chicos, suspiró:

–Síganme. Y no hagan preguntas.

Se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de la joven, sin embargo la siguieron. Aún ella traía su varita en mano, por si a Dolohov se le ocurría presentarse enfrente de ellos nuevamente. Mientras que Tyson veía con miedo a la bruja, Kai por su parte se acercó a ella con cautela.

–Es del Ministerio de Magia de Japón ¿no es cierto? –pero ella se limitó a negarlo con la cabeza. –Pensé que te llamarían la atención porque mostraste magia ante nosotros…

–El profesor Dumbledore ya arreglado ese problema. Pero espera a que lleguemos a la tienda, será un mejor lugar para charlar. Hemos hecho demasiado alboroto por esta noche. –Observó de reojo a los Blade Breakers –Tus amigos de por sí no confían en mí…

–Como si no les hubieras dado razones para hacerlo –comentó con sarcasmo –A propósito ¿Por qué ya no nos borraste la memoria?

–Hum… créelo o no, esta carta y _Fawkes_ fueron lo que los salvó.

– ¿_Fawkes_¿La ráfaga roja?

–Eh… sí –sonrió tímidamente –_si supieras que era un fénix_ –pensó.

Llegaron al establecimiento de la joven. Entraron ellos primero, puesto la chica quería vigilar que nadie los hubiera seguido. La puerta que conducía a la bodega la abrió con un simple movimiento de varita, dirigiendo a los jóvenes al almacenamiento. Pudieron observar diferentes estantes, en los cuales había botella de distinto s colores, formas y tamaños; algunos objetos con pinta de ser de milenios atrás, unos costales pequeños, que sorprendentemente en uno leyeron "_polvo de uña de dragón"_. Los últimos anaqueles tenían libros, entre esos _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ e _Historia de Hogwarts._

–Oye Annia ¿Qué es el _Quidditch_? –cuestionó Max, al ver el libro con curiosidad.

–Nuestro deporte, es el más popular entre los magos. Mi pasión al Quidditch se podría comparar con la de ustedes en el Beyblade. Mi equipo favorito es el de las _Holyhead_ _Harpies_. –Abrió una puerta a su derecha –Pasen.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que daba a un vestíbulo pequeño. La casa de la joven Black a fuera sólo se veía la fachada de la tienda, sin embargo era amplia en el interior. Parecía una casa del estilo victoriano, con el piso de madera de cedro, las paredes con tapiz verde con adornos dorados (N. A. Me obsesiona ese estilo). Entraron a la sala. Los cuadros, aunque muy pocos, mostraban a distintos magos y brujas. Se asombraron al ver que éstos tenían movimiento y hablaban entre sí.

Pararon en uno, donde mostraba una boda. En aquel se mostraba varias personas alrededor de la pareja, que probablemente serían los padres de Annia, una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, ojos marrones rojizos, tez blanca. Por otro lado, el hombre, de cabellera negra, piel morena y un par de orbes verdes, un poco más alto que su esposa. Delante de ellos había un niño de 3 años, parecido con Black, excepto que su cabello era negro y sus ojos grises. Sonreían y saludaban a los visitantes.

Se fijaron en las personas a su alrededor, una mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos y unas orbes de un verde almendrado, acompañada por un hombre de pelo alborotado, negro azabache, ojos castaños, con lentes. Había un anciano de barba larga blanca, con ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos de forma de media luna. Por último, un joven que se parecía al recién casado, sólo que sus ojos eran grises y otro muchacho, paliducho, cansado y enfermizo, cabello marrón y ojos oscuros.

– ¿Son tus padres? –preguntó Ray, señalando a la pareja de recién casados.

–Sí –suspiró y comentó con profunda tristeza –él fue Alphard Black y ella fue Cassandra Hiwatari. Murieron hace tiempo, mi padre en manos de Lord Voldemort y mi madre por una enfermedad mágica…

–Yo… lo siento… no pensé

–No… importa. Siéntense, por favor. –señaló los sillones y el sofá, (negros), ella se sentó en un sillón, Kai en el otro, mientras los otros cuatro en el diván.

–Veo que ya llegaste, Annia, la abuela arribará dentro de dos horas, fue con sus amigas a la Plaza Tsukino –un joven de 18 años, vestido con túnica negra, sobrepuesta sobre su vestimenta muggle. Él era similar al chiquillo que habían observado en la foto, los miró con sorpresa –y ¡Ah! Veo que tenemos visitas. Aarón Black –agregó, mientras observaba a Kai, con aire divertido – ¿Otra vez por aquí, Hiwatari?

–Hum… tu hermana me invitó, Black

–Se ven demacrados¿que les pasó?

–Bueno, fueron unos dementotes… y un motigafo –Explicó Kenny

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó, sin embargo comprendió, con lo que dirigió su mirada a Annia con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Dementores¿Aquí¿Y a qué se refiere que un mortífago…?

–Nos atacaron, Aarón…

–No puede ser posible, están controlados por el Ministerio de Magia…

–Lo sé y sin embargo, tuve que utilizar un _patronus…_

– ¿QUÉ? Sabes que aún eres menor…

– ¿Acaso querías que nos absorbieran el alma? –Preguntó con enojo, por lo que calló el chico –Ellos vieron a los dementores y por lo que sé son _muggles…_ Lo curioso es que no me ha llegado ninguna carta, a excepción del Profesor Dumbledore… –se la entregó

–Además –interrumpió Ray –un escudo se formó para protegernos, a excepción de Kenny

El chico reflexionó ante lo escrito en el pergamino. Movió la varita con lo que produjo un sonido a una campanilla, en ese momento en la mesilla del centro, aparecieron 6 tazas, unas galletas y una jarra de barro, que por su olor contenía chocolate caliente.

–Tomen un poco, no les vendría mal… –expresó el joven Black –no está envenenada.

Los jóvenes tomaron con cierta desconfianza las bebidas. El bicolor miró a su prima que empezaba a tomar algunos sorbos. Él siguió su ejemplo. Aunque no era de su gusto tomar algo dulce, en aquella ocasión se sintió reconfortado por la bebida, recuperando la calidez que los dementores se habían llevado consigo. Los otros lo imitaron, se les hizo raro sentir aquella sensación con simple chocolate…

–Bueno, Annia –expresó Kai –no entiendo tu comportamiento, hace rato querías modificar nuestra memoria y ahora no te importa que veamos a tu hermano hacer magia…

– ¿Cómo es eso de que querías modificarles la memoria? –la regañó Aarón

–Bueno… es por lo del Estatuto… Además, Kai –vio a su primo, para evitar la mirada del chico –No es que no nos importe ¿Recuerdas la carta que me llegó? –tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo.

–Sí… mencionaste que era del Profesor Dumbledore…

–Exacto, él me dio la orden de no hacerles nada.

–Mencionándonos también –completó Aarón –en que podemos hacer magia enfrente de ustedes. Sacó de líos a Annia y tiene un permiso provisional.

– ¿Qué¿Quieres decir que si no fuera por él…?

–Yo les hubiera modificado la memoria, Tyson. Además me pidió de favor que les explicara ciertas cosas. Hay datos que no podré responder, puesto estoy tan confundida como ustedes… sin embargo, yo creo que podemos empezar por nuestra historia… ¿ustedes que opinan, Kai, Aarón?

–Como quieras –el ruso se dedicó a tomar su taza, mientras la observaba con indiferencia.

–Por mí no hay inconveniente, Annia –terció su hermano

–Bueno, Kai lleva y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10 años… En cierto modo no te mentía Tyson, lo conocí en Rusia, cuando Voltaire decidió no enviarlo de nuevo a la abadía, cuando escapó. Mi madre había muerto en esa época y sólo se tenía el conocimiento que los Hiwatari y unos cuantos Black eran mis únicos parientes vivos.

–Por lo demás no tenía conocimiento que yo vivía aquí en Japón, con mi abuela materna… Yo no me fui con mi familia paterna –agregó Aarón

–Espera –interrumpió Tyson – ¿Ustedes vivían separados?

–Somos medios hermanos –contestaron al unísono los Black

– ¿Por qué no se fueron con los Black? –preguntó Max

–Narcisa Malfoy es la única de esa dinastía en estar libre de Azkaban –contestó –La Prisión Mágica –añadió al ver sus caras de confusión. –Sin embargo, como soy una mestiza… pues… no me quiso acoger.

–Por mi parte yo odio la ideología de los Black: "mantener la pureza en la sangre". A mi me recibían con gusto, puesto soy un _Sangre Limpia, _pero preferí irme con Nadeshiko Inoue, mi abuela.

–Pero mencionaron que había otros Black…

–Mi tío Sirius estaba encerrado por un crimen que no cometió, mientras mi "adorada" tía Bellatrix está ahí también, pero ella es una mortífaga…

–Recuerdo que también mencionaste que Dolohov era eso… ¿Qué es un mortífago? –cuestionó Ray

–Son los servidores de Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de los últimos 50 años. Causó varias muertes a quienes se oponían a sus ideales de pureza de sangre, a los muggles y a los magos de origen no-mágico.

–Por cierto –comentó Tyson, cambiando de tema drásticamente – ¿Cómo fue tu vida con el par de amargados? Debiste tener infinita paciencia…

–Muy gracioso Tyson –lo cortó tajantemente el bicolor

–Vaya… para Kai le era indiferente (o al menos eso lo mostrò al principio)… pero para el _viejo sapo_… odiaba tenerme ahí, y más si me acercaba a "su nieto"

– ¿Y cómo te tomaste la noticia, Kai? –preguntó Max

–Hum…Me sorprendió que tuviera una prima, a decir verdad. Voltaire jamás había hablado de Cassandra, hermana de mi padre, y no me explicaba porque razón… hasta que un día a ella le llegó dos cartas vía lechuza, de dos colegios, sus nombres…

–Hogwarts… y Dumstrang, primo. –le completó Annia

–…Cuando el abuelo se enteró, la obligó a no mandar respuesta alguna, no permitiría que ella fuera a un "_colegio de anormales"_, mientras viviera…

–Sin embargo, –esbozó una sonrisa –… un día recibí la visita de mi padrino, Remus Lupin. Me quede asombrada por tener un tutor que no fuera Voltaire. Me habló sobre su mundo, porqué debería ir a Hogwarts… me dijo que tardó en dar conmigo…

–Al principio recuerdo que me opuse a que te libraras del viejo… nos llevábamos mal… –Expresó Kai con una pequeña sonrisa

–Claro, como olvidarlo… recuerdo que una vez te cambié el color de cabello (creo que era rojo como tu amigo de Rusia… ¿o era naranja?) porque me fastidiaste al extremo… no te quedaba, por cierto. –Se rió un poco, se tranquilizó y continuó –Sin embargo me fui por dos años… regresé a Japón cuando cursaba tercero… por mi intercambio a un Colegio en Kyoto, el "_Midori_ _Hikari"_… volví a ver a mi primo cuando teníamos trece… y en esa época también di con mi hermano…

–Paradójicamente, yo iba en quinto en el instituto donde Annia pidió su cambio. En eso, apenas sería el año en que Kai había ganado su primer campeonato en el Beyblade… –miró al bicolor –se ayudaron entre sí

–Hum… Sólo me enteré donde vivías, puesto ella no lo sabía, y por agradecimiento, se encargó de ciertos asuntos míos con cierta banda que nos hacían competencia… aunque fuera pésima en el beyblade al principio, al menos al final pudo con lo básico y nos dio la victoria absoluta…

–Ahora veo porque Kai es un poco flexible contigo –mencionó Tyson –aunque jamás te imaginaría ayudado por una chica…

–Hum… –Se limitó a decir su capitán, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Bueno… ¿alguna otra pregunta?

–Sí –respondió Ray –Nos hablaste de un tal Lord… que era el jefe de los mortífagos.

–Lord Voldemort. –Musitó en susurro Aarón –En nuestro mundo es difícil decir su nombre, con lo que no se les hará raro oír que lo mencionan como _quien-ustedes-saben o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_.

–Yo estoy acostumbrada a decirlo tal como es, por mi madre y por Lupin. Aarón también.

"Nuestros padres eran partidarios de la _Orden del Fénix_, personas que luchaban contra los planes de Tom Sovorlo Ryddle. Pero hace 14 años, inexplicablemente perdió sus poderes, gracias al pequeño Harry Potter, que sobrevivió a la maldición _Avada Kedavra_, la maldición asesina. Pero Dumbledore asegura que seguía con vida. Hace unos meses, nos informó que había resurgido… pero no me explico porque los seguía a ustedes… yo no veo que puedan interferir en sus planes… o tal vez quería matarlos por simple placer…"

– ¿QUÉ? –se estremeció el Jefe

–Es solo una teoría Jefe –aludió la muchacha. –Dumbledore me pidió de favor una cosa más… se me hizo extraño, inverosímil…

–Dilo ya de una vez –comentó fríamente Kai

–Él desea que vayan a Hogwarts durante esta semana, que no pase del sábado…

– ¿QUÉ? –respondieron al unísono, incluso Kai.

–No me mires así primo, sólo me pidió que les mencionara si fueran a verlo a mi Colegio… necesita hablar con ustedes… o ¿desean que les modifique la memoria? –mostró una sonrisa llena de malicia, mostrando por primera vez el parecido con los Hiwatari.

–Eso es chantaje –expresó con enojo Tyson. –No puedes obligarnos a…

–Iré –respondió Kai, por lo cual sorprendió a todos –deseo saber que desea tu Profesor, Annia.

–Yo también voy –mencionó Ray –es extraño todo este asunto y yo quiero que me aclaren dudas.

– ¿Están locos? –Preguntó Tyson –No saben que será capaz de hacernos, si la loca de tu prima casi nos borra la memoria…

–Sigue así y te hecho un maleficio. –Expresó con en entrecejo fruncido.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Ray y Kai –comentó Kenny –No perderíamos nada con ir a verlo.

–Pero _Jefe_…

–Yo también quisiera ir –expresó Max –como dice Ray, hay cosas que están nubladas en este asunto.

– ¿Tú también, Max? Pero… Hay está bien, pero si nos transforman en otra cosa… como en sapos, cerdos…

–No te preocupes, no se notaria la diferencia en ti. –Expresó Hiwatari con cierta ironía.

–Eso fue cruel, Kai.

–Dejen de pelear. –Interrumpió Ray. –Este… Annia… ¿Cómo nos transportaríamos hasta allá?

–Ray tiene razón prima, a menos que nos fuéramos de una vez a Inglaterra…

Una ráfaga entró por la chimenea, saliendo con la misma velocidad que con la que ingresó, sin embargo, en las manos de Aneshka se encontraba una lata semiaplastada y otro pergamino, mientras caía en su regazo una pluma roja.

–Con esto –comentó al finalizar de leer la nota –un _traslador_.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Los jóvenes se alistaron durante el tiempo que la chica les había dado para preparase. Ray se instaló en el dojo de la familia Granger, mientras Kai estuvo en la casa de su prima, con eso de la "linda" conversación con su abuelo. Había llegado el miércoles, era como las cinco de la tarde cuando todos estuvieron ahí (incluso Tyson, tal vez Ray lo apresuró). Entraron a la tienda de la chica. Ella, junto a su hermano, se despedían de una mujer que rayaba los 60 años, algo bajita, con nariz chata, ojos grises. Vestía una túnica morada. La señora se fue por donde los chicos acababan de entrar, deseándoles "¡_Buenas tardes_!" A los chicos.

–Ella es mi abuela –comentó Aarón, cuando la señora salió.

–No puedo creerlo –expresó una voz fría detrás de ellos –Es verdadero milagro que Tyson viniera temprano. No sé como lo lograste Ray…

–Muy gracioso, Kai.

–Bueno, les explicaré como funciona un _traslador_ –comentó Annia –toquen una parte del objeto –sacó la lata de su bolsillo – ¿listos? 1, 2, 3…

Al principio les pareció muy tonto hacer lo que la chica había mencionado, sin embargo aceptaron. Una vez que terminó de contar, sintieron una sacudida, al mismo tiempo observaban como su alrededor había desaparecido. Cuando terminó, se tambalearon unos de ellos, otros se cayeron de sentón en el piso, mientras observaban el despacho a donde habían llegado. Era de forma circular, lleno de retratos de magos y brujas, que en ese momento cuchicheaban entre sí. Había un escritorio, una vitrina llena de objetos curiosos de plata y una silla con respaldo alto, al lado de estos muebles, un perchero con un ave magnífica de color carmesí y de plumas doradas.

–Veo que ya están aquí, señorita Black. –Era Albus Dumbledore, quien entró a su despacho –Los famosísimos Blade Breakers…

–Profesor –musitó la peliazul algo confundida – ¿acaso sabe quienes son…?

–Leo periódicos muggles, Aneshka, algo que no hacen varios de mis amigos –le mencionó tranquilamente, mientras se dirigía a su asiento –Es bueno saber que están bien, después del ataque del lunes… Gracias por informarme, Aarón…

–Annia nos ha explicado ciertas cosas –interrumpió Kai –pero aún no nos queda claro la razón por la cual estamos aquí…

–Entiendo su inquietud, joven Hiwatari. La causa por la cual los llamé es para darles ciertos datos… La Orden del Fénix hemos detectado que Lord Voldemort tiene planes, entre esas de apoderarse de ciertos objetos… sin embargo jamás imaginamos que tenía el conocimiento sobre ustedes. Ese ataque no fue una simple casualidad, eso me temo…

–Entonces ¿Qué pasará con los chicos, profesor? No podemos dejarlos a la suerte a que los vuelvan a atacar dementotes y mortífagos…

–En eso ya he pensado, Aarón –comentó el anciano –Pero en eso debo comentarlo con los _Blade Breakers_. –Los observó detenidamente – Lord Voldemort intentará de nuevo agredirlos estando desprotegidos, Para su seguridad les propongo dos opciones: La primera, que estén, por lo menos por este año, en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio. La segunda es que estén escoltados por miembros de la Orden…

–Espere un momento –interrumpió Kai – ¿Quiere decir qué tendremos niñeras si no aceptamos venir a este colegio? –Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y agregó –Pero eso es prácticamente imposible, puesto no tenemos ni una gota de sangre mágica. Dígame ¿cómo nos las arreglaríamos para simular que somos magos?

– Eso no es problema, Kai. –Contestó de forma tranquila el profesor –He planeado una manera de que posean algo de magia, gracias a los espíritus sagrados que poseen en sus beyblades y un viejo conjuro de traspaso de poder. Entonces ¿Qué deciden?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos habían aceptado la propuesta de tomar clases en Hogwarts. Salieron de la dirección siguiendo a Dumbledore hasta los corredores, donde pudieron apreciar uno que otro fantasma (N. A. Para Kenny no fue tan agradable, estaba azul del miedo). Se sorprendieron de las escaleras con movimiento propio (N. A. Kenny se asustó al principio, y Tyson cayó en un escalón falso, por lo que fue ayudado por Aarón, Ray y Max). Llegaron a las mazmorras, donde sintieron el cambio brusco de temperatura (a Kai no le afectó tanto). Al final del pasillo, encontraron un tapete con el emblema del colegio.

Con un movimiento de varita, y con unas palabras que no alcanzaron a oír los demás, ésta cambió a una bella puerta de roble con el relieve en forma del escudo de Hogwarts. Ingresaron a la habitación, al instante que cuatro antorchas de distintos colores (Verde, rojo, azul, amarillo) iluminaron la habitación. A la vez, un símbolo con un águila, un león, un tejón y una serpiente, brillaba en el suelo en un tono albo.

–Aarón, cierra la puerta, por favor. –El chico obedeció. –Muy bien, el conjuro que realizaremos es algo complicado, pero si siguen al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, resultará perfecto. Joven Kon, usted es el primero, necesito que se coloque encima de la imagen del león.

Acto seguido, Ray fue hacia el lugar indicado por Dumbledore. Pero al pisarlo, el símbolo cambió de repente a color escarlata. Esto estremeció un poco al chino. El siguiente fue Max, pero en la imagen del tejón, que tomó un tono ámbar al tener contacto con él. Luego llegó el turno de Tyson, sobre el dibujo de la serpiente, el cual adquirió una brillantez verdusca. Al final, Kai fue hacia el del águila, tomando un tono azul.

–Excelente, jóvenes, ahora saquen de sus bolsillos sus Beyblades, por favor –les ordenó Dumbledore, mientras él se situaba en el centro de aquel círculo de hechizos.

Comenzó el brujo a mencionar un conjuro en céltico, mientras los chicos hicieron lo que se les había ordenado, pero en ese preciso momento, los símbolos volvieron a cambiar, tanto de color como de forma: el de Ray, un tigre verde eléctrico; el de Max, una tortuga púrpura; el de Tyson, un dragón azul grisáceo y el de Kai, un fénix rojo escarlata. Se formaron alrededor de cada beyluchador un tornado de su respectivo elemento. Al finalizar, a los jóvenes les rodeaba un aura de dichos tonos, poco a poco iban disminuyendo, hasta desaparecer por completo. Se sentían raros, pero a la vez, con un gran poder en ellos, que sólo lo comparaban con aquél al usar al máximo a sus Bestias Bit en algún juego.

–Excelente –comentó el profesor Dumbledore –esperen, aún no se muevan de ahí –les indicó, al ver que iban a salirse de aquel círculo, sin embargo el salió y se dirigió al chico de lentes –Kenny, ahora ve tú al centro, mientras los Black y yo –miró a los pelinegros –nos pondremos fuera del círculo, formando un triángulo…

–P… Pero profesor nosotros ¿en que podemos ayudar? –le interrumpió Aarón, con cierta sorpresa, aunque después con pena por haber intervenido

–En este momento seremos útiles para ayudarle a Kenny a tener una pizca de magia –le sonrió con indulgencia –Repetirán este hechizo: "Los cuatro Entes al fin reunidos están, pero falta un 5°, el cual reunirá dentro de sí un poco de los anteriores, para completar el grupo"

Así lo realizaron, al momento de terminar de recitar el hechizo, la habitación se iluminó demasiado, a la vez que un torbellino de los cuatro colores rodeaba al pequeño. Cuando cesó, un aura blanca cubría al chico, aun sorprendido, por lo que acababa de pasar.

–Subamos a mi despacho –les sugirió a los jóvenes –debemos terminar de hablar este asunto en un lugar más iluminado que éste –comentó, puesto la luz de las antorchas era más baja que cuando llegaron.

Los siguieron por el mismo camino. Lo más relevante fue encontrarse con Nick-Casi-Decapitado (a lo que Kenny se puso azul de verlo) y a la Señora Norris, la cual los siguió un buen tramo, hasta que vislumbraron al conserje de la escuela, Argus Flitch, y la gata se dirigió a él. Entraron de nuevo a la dirección, tomaron asiento, mientras el anciano les explicaba lo sucedido.

–Verán, el conjuro que acabaron de ver les permitirá estar en nuestro mundo sin tener dificultades ante la comunidad mágica, como si ustedes fueran parte de la misma, para evitar levanta de sospechas entre el alumnado de Hogwarts.

– ¿Profesor, serían algo como "_muggles_ _mágicos_"? –Preguntó Annia con interés, a lo que su profesor asintió –Vaya sorpresa, sin ancestros mágicos ni con magia innata. A propósito, señor –expresó con más énfasis, al ver el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ – ¿A qué Casa irán los chicos, profesor?

–Pueden decidirlos ellos mismos desde ahora, o pueden esperar hasta el 1° de Septiembre.

–Hum… a mí no me importa donde quede –expresó fríamente el ruso –por mi parte puede hacer lo que quieran, yo esperaré hasta esa fecha –se refirió a sus compañeros

–Me parece que es lo mejor –comentó Ray –me gustaría ver como se elige a donde va cada alumno, y el sistema de las casas –En eso la chica miró a su hermano y sonrieron en forma de complicidad.

–Nosotros tres también estamos de acuerdo –aludió Tyson, después de discutirlo con sus amigos

– ¿Está decidido entonces? –Preguntó Dumbledore, a lo que los chicos asintieron –Muy bien, entonces, Fawkes –se dirigió al fénix –ve con Minerva –a lo que el ave afirmó, levantando el vuelo y transformándose en un tornado carmesí

– ¿Fawkes¿Ese fénix es…? –interrogó Kai a su prima

–Sí –a lo que contestó con una pequeña sonrisa

Unos minutos después, regresó el ave a su perchero, mientras que en la puerta entraba una mujer de porte serio y severo, vestida con una túnica verde oscuro, con su cabello recogido en un moño negro y unos anteojos cuadrados.

– ¿Me llamaba, Profesor Dumbledore? –cuestionó al director, pero vio con sorpresa a los jóvenes, mientras la chica se levantó e hizo una inclinación hacia la bruja.

–Albus¿en verdad son ellos? Y los Black…

–Ellos están por intercambio, Aneshka regresa al colegio y su hermano estará el último año de preparación mágica en este instituto. Los chicos son amigos de ellos, y serán alumnos de Hogwarts –le explicó Dumbledore –Les explicaré a ti y a la Orden en nuestra reunión de esta noche.

–Comprendo, Profesor. Por cierto, he traído las listas de útiles que me pidió ayer, sin embargo, no están completas, por el problema del catedrático de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras

–Sí, aún no encuentro quién ocupe el cargo, con eso de la mala fama que el Ministerio ha creado a mi persona y a Harry Potter –suspiró –Profesora McGoganall¿podría entregárselas…?

–Por supuesto –le dio a cada joven un pergamino –también les he anexado el material que ocupan los de Primero.

–Muchas Gracias, Minerva.

–Profesor –interrumpió Annia – ¿Cómo van a pagar todo esto los Blade Breakers? Dudo que Voltaire Hiwatari sea caritativo con ellos.

–De eso me encargo yo, Annia.

–Otra pregunta –terció Max – ¿Cómo vamos a justificar nuestra ausencia con nuestras familias?

–Tienes razón –apoyó Tyson – a mi abuelo no le hará ninguna gracia que me desapareciera un año así de la nada.

–Mis padres se preocuparían también –expresó Kenny.

–Mi familia también, en especial mis amigos de la aldea –comentó Ray.

–No hay problema, hablaré con Stanlin Dickenson, hallaremos una forma de solucionar esto. ¿Y tú Kai, no tienes alguna objeción?

–De mi parte no hay problema –mencionó Kai, aunque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –aunque a mi abuelo le daría un infarto al saber que su único heredero estará en el lugar que más teme que me encuentre.

–Ja, ja, ja –rió de repente la chica –tiene razón, con lo muggle que es Voltaire… pensar que su "único nieto" se encuentra en un Colegio de _anormales_, con la "aberración" de la familia Hiwatari –se señaló a sí misma –Vaya sería interesante… y muy divertido ver su expresión en la cara…

–Por cierto –interrumpió Tyson – ¿Dónde compraremos esto?

–En el callejón Diagon –contestó la Profesora McGoganall –Después se regresarán a Hogwarts hasta agosto, después se les informará a donde irán durante el resto de las vacaciones.

–Por ahora regresen a Japón y descansen, tiene lo que resta de la semana para preparar su equipaje.

Tomaron el traslador, en ese instante desparecieron del despacho los jóvenes. En eso la mujer se quedó mirando al anciano y le dijo:

– ¿Cree que se adapten a nuestro mundo, Albus?

–No lo dudo, Minerva. Son chicos que se adaptan a las situaciones difíciles, han hecho cosas extraordinarias durante todo el tiempo que se conocen, desde que son un equipo.

– ¿No cree que el separarlos les afecte en algo?

–Eso profesora, será la primera prueba de fuego que tendrán esos muchachos… conservar su amistad.

Mientras tanto, ellos llegaron a la sala de los Black. Ya era de noche, probablemente más de las 11 o 12 de la noche. Aún no se acostumbraban a eso de viajar por traslador. Cuando se recuperaron, Ray se dirigió a Annia:

–Oye Annia, perdona por ser indiscreto, pero… ¿Voltaire sabía que tú eras una bruja?

–Sí, o al menos lo suponía desde que me recibió en su mansión… sabiendo lo que su hija fue, se podía esperar lo mismo de mí, aunque tal vez deseaba, muy en el fondo, que fuera una _squib_, es decir, una hija de magos sin talento mágico –complementó al ver la cara del chino.

–Es demasiado tarde para que se vayan a sus casas –interrumpió Aarón –tenemos habitaciones suficientes para que se queden hoy y un felétono para que puedan comunicarse a sus hogares…

–Hermano, se dice teléfono no felétono –rió entre dientes la chica.

–Sabes que no se como se llaman las cosas muggles.

–Bueno, será agradable tener visitas, a la abuela no le importará en absoluto.

–Aneshka ¿estás segura que eres prima de Kai?

–Muy gracioso Tyson –respondió con frialdad la chica, digna de todo Hiwatari.

–Lo decía por tu generosidad, nunca lo hemos visto en el amargado. –Ella le sonrió

–Ah… –bostezó Ray –será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –expresó Max.

–Síganme entonces –les indicó Aarón.

Los demás lo siguieron, excepto los dos Hiwatari.

–Bueno, Kai ¿qué piensas de todo esto ahora?

–Hum… es extraño, tu profesor no nos explicó nada por las razones de estar en su colegio… que es lo que quiere ese Voldemort de nosotros… no por nada nos quiere confinados en tu Colegio

–Vamos, no es tan malo como parece. Bueno estoy de acuerdo contigo, sería cuestión de entablar comunicación con Hermione Granger –se entornaron más secas su expresiones facial y vocal –es una sabelotodo que siempre está en la biblioteca

– ¿Granger¿Una Granger en una biblioteca?

–Lo dices por Tyson, pero dudo que sean familiares, no creo en las coincidencias, además son muy…

–…diferentes –completó Kai –Tu profesor nos comentó el callejón Diagon ¿dónde queda?

–En Londres, pero podemos conseguir algunas cosas en la Plaza Tsukino ¿qué me ves?

–Tus ojos, mírate al espejo.

–Hum… cambiaron a mi color original… odio el rojo en mis ojos.

–Hum… pues son los genes Hiwatari que te dieron ese color.

–No tengo nada contra ti, Kai, a ti se te ven lindos… pero a mí… no me va el color rojo –cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza, los abrió –Listo, otra vez verde.

–Deberías dejarte el color si no puedes aún dominar tu don –le expresó Kai –o debes entrenarlo para perfeccionarlo…

–Lo intentaré Kai, y además, no sabía que te preocuparas por mí.

–No te acostumbres, Annia.

Mientras tanto, subiendo a las escaleras, los chicos platicaban amenamente.

–Chicos pienso que no será tan malo esto de la magia –dijo Max

–Ni yo –confirmó Tyson

– ¿Qué? Pero si tú eras el primero en decir que no fuéramos ahí –expresó Kenny

–Es verdad –expresó Ray – ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu cambio de opinión?

–Chicos lo veo por el lado bueno –y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro –No veré a la pesada de Hillary por todo un año escolar.

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Ah... por fin tengo un tiempo para escribir (K: Ponte a Estudiar) Dejame descansar hermano. Ahora con los RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl :_** Es lo mismo que le digo a Kai (K: ¬¬ ¡Y no me escucha!) pero si tengo ojeras desde hace tiempo, que creo que ya se quedarán de por vida. (K: (obsérvandola) Si, ya lo sé, pero... u.u termina rápido). n.n ¡Gracias Kai, en fin ya viste que no les modifiqué la memoria (K: salvados por _Fawkes, _tu prima está media chiflada) Ya déjala en paz, Kai. Si es que mi bro, el neko y los demás se ven mucho mejor en GR, en la primera temporada y en el manga (por fin lo tengo, es que me dejaba la editorial como "novia de pueblo"). Nos leemos después.

**_Alexa Hiwatari_**: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, (K: no la animen) ¬¬ muy gracioso Kai. Me alegro que te guste mi fic y espero tus opiniones a lo largo de la trama (cuando puedas o cuando quieras). Poka!

**_Fanny-Shadow_**: Hace tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas, pero de todos modos te agradezco por los comentarios. Verás, me encantaría leer las tuyas, mándalas al correo que tengo para los fics -witchgriseldaravenwood- en la cuenta de hotmail (K: no crees que es un poco largo?) Pero es el que más abro, hermanito. En fin las parejas de HP que me gustan son Ginny-Harry, Hermione-Draco/Harry/Ron y la de Remus-Tonks. Dudo que esta historia haya romance (excepto el de Cho y Harry, puesto esta el en 5 pero solo hablaré superficialmente), (K: gracias por el saludo) y mi hermano Albert también te lo agradece, aunque ya no le subas el ego a Kai (K: Hum).

Bueno, espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido. Pueden empezar a hacer sus apuestas en que casa van a quedar (K: ni que fueramos caballos del hipódromo) No con dinero, sino sus RR, envien su opinión. En fin nos leemos después.


	4. Encuentros Inesperados I

_**Encuentros Inesperados (1)**_

_**parte I**_

En la tétrica mansión de los Ryddle, mientras tanto, Voldemort escuchaba las malas nuevas que sus vasallos le traían. Enfurecido, golpeó la mesa, al grado de romperle un pedazo. Miro con desprecio a los dos hombres que se encontraban en su presencia: Colagusano y Malfoy. Recuperando un poco de cordura, mas no la tranquilidad, les ordenó:

–Necesito que me mantengan informado sobre las actividades que tiene Dumbledore acerca de lo que tiene planeado con esos muggles. Malfoy, necesito que te inmiscuyas al ministerio, no sólo por la profecía, sino por información sobre aquellos entes.

–Como ordene, amo –dio una ligera reverencia

–En cuanto tú, Colagusano, busca con tus sucios amiguitos datos claves para nuestro éxito.

–S…Si señor –tartamudeó y vio con temor a su amo.

–No quiero más fallos de hoy en adelante, o aquel que lo haga, se arrepentirá de estar bajo mi servicio. Que pase Dolohov hijo.

Ambos hombres asintieron. Acto seguido, un joven de 19 años, de cabellos oscuro, tez amarillenta y cara alargada, de ojos negros y profundos, entró a la habitación.

–Veo que fallaste en tu misión, Dolohov.

–No fue mi culpa, señor. Si la estúpida de Black no hubiera intervenido en esto, su primo y sus amigos estarían más que muertos por los dementores.

– ¿Black¿Existe otra traidora de sangre con ese apellido?

–Dos más, mi señor. Son hijos del primo de Bellatrix Lestreage, Alphard Black. Para ella es muy importante el chico del fénix, por la cara de furia que puso cuando mandé al dementor contra él, Kai Hiwatari… y me atrevería a decir que sería capaz de arriesgarlo todo por él y por su hermano, Aarón. Ambos regresarán a Inglaterra este año, acompañando a los chicos de las bestias sagradas.

–Hum… quizás tu información sea valiosa, Dolohov. Esto puede compensar tu error. Sigue de cerca a los muggles y a los traidores, necesito que alguien esté al tanto de sus movimientos…

&&&&&&&&&

Muy lejos de ahí, un muchacho de cabello negro azabache alborotado, tez trigueña y ojos de un verde almendrado había despertado a causa de un dolor en su vieja cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su nombre del joven es Harry Potter. Había dimitido un poco el ardor, sin embargo todavía le molestaba. Esa marca en su frente, era el resultado de una maldición asesina, que milagrosamente, él sobrevivió, haciéndolo famoso en la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, ahora todos lo han considerado un chiflado, por mencionar que ha regresado su peor enemigo, Voldemort.

Miró hacia la ventana abierta, su lechuza, _Hedwig_, aún no regresaba de su cacería. Le molestaba en cierta forma la actitud del director de su colegio de mantenerlo encerrado e incomunicado en Privet Drive. Odiaba tanto estar ahí, puesto los Dursley, le habían echo la vida imposible desde que llegó a las suyas.

Hace unos días, aparte de sus pesadillas sobre el cementerio, la muerte de Cedric y el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Voldemort, había soñado con unas criaturas fantásticas y siete personas o no conocía o no alcanzaba a identificar. Además, la última visión, se trataba acerca de un joven mortífago, recibiendo órdenes de seguir a un tal Kai Hiwatari (le era conocido el nombre… en el noticiero de hace tres semanas lo escuchó¿pero podría ser aquél jugador famoso del que hablaban en su sueño?)… con unos muchachillos de apellido Black… (¿Acaso Sirius tenía sobrinos?)... o quizá… (¿Esa chica, (con apellido Black-Hiwatari) podría ser aquella, que se llevaba mal con Hermione, regresaría a Hogwarts?).

Pensaba en su primer sueño, las criaturas, tan bellas y majestuosas eran: un dragón azul, una tortuga negra, un tigre blanco y un fénix rojo. ¿Qué demonios eran esos seres¿Por qué las veía en sueños? Las otras dos no podía recordarlas con claridad. Le era extraño tener esa clase de visiones. Miró a su reloj de mesa, eran las dos de la madrugada. Al fin el dolor dejó de molestarle, así que decidió volver a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

En Japón, mientras tanto, eran como las 11 de la mañana. Los chicos fueron a la Plaza Tsukino. Pasaron por un callejón subterráneo en la segunda puerta de la bodega de la tienda, para terminar en la puerta de otra bodega, pero más pequeña, que pertenecía a otra tienda, propiedad de la abuela de los Black. El otro establecimiento era una droguería (farmacia) mágica, donde ponían a disposición diversas pociones, ingredientes, plantas, entre otras cosas a los magos japoneses.

Salieron de aquella farmacia. Observaron su entorno, la Plaza era un lugar muy hermoso, las construcciones al estilo nipón de la época feudal denotaban en aquel sitio, más aparte, el mármol blanco de un edificio, el cual Annia les indicó que era Gringotts, el banco mágico. El piso grisáceo contrastaba con el follaje de los árboles de cerezo, con las flores que los caracterizan, ("es imposible" decía Tyson, con asombro "sólo en primavera florecen"). Además, había un estanque en forma lunar al centro de la plaza, sobre él un puente de madera, de color rojo. En su alrededor, había estatuillas de tonalidad nívea, que representaba a las bestias sagradas, cosa que sorprendió a los Blade Breakers.

Aarón fue al banco en compañía de Kenny, mientras los chicos, guiados por la joven, miraban las diversas tiendas, a los magos y brujas que realizaban sus compras, (claro que sus capas mostraban cierta tendencia oriental, incluso algunos de ellos, tenían ropa muy parecida a la de Ray). Había niños, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue lo siguiente: dos brujitos de 5 y 6 años traían consigo un beyblade cada uno, jugando entre sí.

–No sabía que los magos conocían nuestro deporte –comentó Ray

–Hum… quizá sean mestizos o sean hijos de un mago de origen muggle –mencionó Annia. Al momento siguiente, una mujer vestida de túnica azul pálido y un hombre que lustraba jeans y una camisa negra, se acercaron a ellos, que los observaban desde el restaurante, que decían:

–Es curioso como se entretienen con esos artefactos muggles… eh… ¿Cómo se llaman?... Ah los ¿Bel baldes?… –expresó dubitativa la mujer, mientras el hombre sonreía

–Se llaman beyblades, es muy común jugarlo entre nosotros… eh… las personas que no poseemos magia –comentó el hombre –se que aún te resulta raro todo lo que nosotros hacemos, como a mí lo que realizan los magos… es raro saber que existe la magia…

–Como también sus aparatos que funcionan con _ecletricidad…_

–Electricidad, cariño…

–Bueno, tú me entiendes… –dijo, mientras llamaba a sus hijos. Después entraron de nuevo al restaurante.

–Lo ven, su padre es muggle y su madre es bruja –expresó Annia

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver que les guste el beyblade? –preguntó Tyson

–Bueno, es que entre los magos es desconocido el beyblade –respondió la muchacha –o lo creen inferior, puesto los muggles lo juegan… no me mires así, Tyson, hay magos de _sangre limpia_ que piensan eso… ¡Aarón, Kenny, que bueno que ya regresaron! –su hermano regresaba con Kenny, pero pudieron percibir el sonido de monedas, que provenían del bolsillo del chico inglés.

–Bueno, echemos un vistazo a sus listas de 1° año, al parecer, Dumbledore nos depositó dinero extra en nuestra cuenta, para comprar algunas cosas aquí, me avisó hoy por la mañana de la transacción –mencionó Aarón –Kenny ¿me permites ver la tuya?

–Claro –contestó éste, entregándole al mismo tiempo la hoja

–Si… me parece que es mejor que vayan a comprar sus varitas y después el resto de su material, excepto las túnicas y el libro de historia, compraremos el resto allá… pero me temo que sólo podrán hacerlo dos de ustedes… por tres cosas: algunas de estas cosas son caras, llevaremos demasiado y porque haremos mucha multitud en las tiendas. Así que decidan entre ustedes

–Hum… decídanlo entre ustedes cuatro –le mencionó su líder

– ¿Eh¿Y por qué Kai?

–No me malinterpreten –contestó el ruso –simplemente quiero saber si lo que Annia alardea sobre las varitas Ollivander y sobre el callejón Diagon.

–Entonces yo también me esperaré hasta ir a esa tienda –contestó Tyson –Para que el señor _quiero-lo-mejor-y-sólo-lo-mejor_ no sea el único.

–Bueno, ya que ellos lo decidieron sin tomar su opinión, chicos ¿quién de ustedes no la comprará tampoco aquí? –Mencionó Aarón a los otros tres Blade Breakers

–Yo no –expresó Kenny –Es mejor que Ray y Max sean los primeros

–Vamos entonces, la de las varitas es la última tienda

Max y Ray siguieron a Black a un establecimiento, tan pequeño como su homólogo en Londres, sin embargo, no sólo vendía varitas mágicas, sino también báculos especiales para la magia, dependiendo al elemento que pertenecía el comprador. Los saludó una bruja de cabello castaño entrecano, de unos 50 años de edad.

–Bienvenidos, mis jóvenes niños ¿qué es lo que desean comprar?

–Dos varitas –comentó Aarón –Para ellos

–Hum… –los miró detenidamente – ¿son diestros o zurdos?

–Diestros –comentaron al unísono. Aparecieron entonces las cintas que los medían como en Londres le sucedió a Potter, mientras la señora buscaba varitas que fueran indicadas para ellos. Aarón, por su parte, pensaba que esto iría para largo, arrepintiéndose de entrar con ellos, lo cual para su desgracia, no se equivocaba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

No muy lejos de ahí, en la Sede de la BBA Japón, el Sr. Dickenson atendía asuntos relacionados con el próximo torneo, como el lugar de la sede, las reglas, los equipos que participarían, entre otros. Tan centrado estaba en sus cosas, que se asustó cuando su secretaría, por el teléfono, le comunicó que un tal Albus Dumbledore venía a verlo por un tema de gran importancia. Dickenson, por su parte, recordaba la carta que le había llegado precisamente aquella mañana. Le había intrigado que esa persona quisiera verlo, en especial, para tratar sobre un problema que envuelve a los Blade Breakers. Esto último le había interesado más.

–Dile que pase, Asuka –respondió él.

Al entrar, el mago vestía algo estrafalario: una gabardina morada, muy larga (probablemente sería alguna de sus túnicas), un traje negro, con una camisa amarilla y una corbata roja. El sr. Dickenson se quedó sorprendido ante la vestimenta de aquél hombre alto y barbudo, sin embargo, lo invitó a tomar asiento.

–En su carta, usted me mencionó que es director de un Internado mixto, además de ciertos conflictos relacionados con los chicos…

–Exacto –comentó el mago –verá, durante la tarde y la noche del lunes, ellos tuvieron un encuentro con un sujeto, que intentaba arrebatarles sus Bestias Sagradas…

–Entiendo, sin embargo no es la primera vez que les ocurre a los chicos, quizás Voltaire…

–Esta vez no es él, Sr. Dickenson. Como pudo leer en mi carta, una persona busca a los _entes sacros_, con el mismo fin que trataba de alcanzar Voltaire Hiwatari –le expresó con tranquilidad –Desde hace unas semanas, hemos estado en vigilancia constante, puesto un… –la palabra "mago" quedó en el aire –… sujeto que hacía décadas causó grandes problemas en nuestro país ha regresado. Uno de sus planes, era sin duda quedarse con las bestias bit, sin embargo no lo consiguió aquella ocasión. Por eso, he decidido junto a los Blade Breakers que lo mejor para ellos es quedarse por un tiempo en mi Colegio, Hogwarts, donde podrán estar a salvo.

–Dígame¿Quién es el que está detrás de ellos?

–Lord Voldemort –expresó con claridad –Por lo tanto, es necesario que nos ayude con los familiares de los chicos. No se preocupe, Voldemort no se atreverá a poner un pie en la Escuela, mientras _mi gente_ y yo, estemos en extrema vigilancia.

–Sin embargo ha dicho que esa persona causó grandes estragos en Inglaterra¿cómo podrían estar protegidos los chicos?

–Él no se atrevería a entrar al colegio, mientras yo sea director, Sr. Dickenson –respondió Dumbledore

Meditó por un rato las palabras del mago, levantándose de su asiento, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a centrar su mirada al hechicero:

–Haré lo que pueda, Profesor Dumbledore

–Se lo agradezco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

–Vaya Kai, no sabía que fueras tan presumido –dijo la chica, mirándolo con burla. Habían decidido esperarlos en unas bancas fuera del local, Tyson se sentó con Kenny; mientras Kai, con su prima.

–Ya deja de molestarme, Annia –le expresó con enfado.

–Pues deberías verlo a diario –terció Tyson –además que se cree el _sabelotodo_ del beyblade. Por cierto –echó un vistazo a la tienda de varitas Sakamoto y consultando la hora con el _Jefe _–ya se tardaron

–Quizás no hay varitas para ellos –expresó Annia

– ¿Cómo es que…?

–Pues te sonará raro, pero la varita escoge al mago, no al revés, como pensabas. Vaya acordándome, aquí se usan distintos tipos de núcleos de las varitas, que en Ollivander's. Me ha dicho Aarón que usan el de nervio de corazón de dragón, como en Inglaterra, pero además de bigotes de tigres siberianos y de bengala, como también escamas de tortugas negras y plumas de fénix. Los unicornios son escasos en este país, por eso recurrieron a otros tipos de núcleos. Bueno por fin, ya salieron.

–Annia la próxima vez tú acompañarás a los demás a comprar las varitas –se quejó Aarón –Por lo que a mi respecta, Ray y Max probaron todas las varitas de Sakamoto's –se sentó a un lado de su hermana

–Vamos no exageres, hermano.

–No exagera, Annia –comentó Ray, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Aarón –Parecía toda una eternidad…

–Estoy de acuerdo –reafirmó Max, tomando un lugar cerca del Jefe –pero al final de cuentas, pudimos encontrar una para cada quien –sacó de la caja una varita de espino, de 26 cm., flexible. –Según la señora Sakamoto, esta varita llevaba una eternidad en la tienda, un milenio… No sé si lo dijo de broma…

–Por cierto Ray¿Cómo es la tuya? –expresó Annia

–Según la señora Sakamoto mencionó que era de fresno, 28 ½ cm., elástica –la sacó de su estuche y pudieron comprobarlo –también dijo que era una de las varitas más antiguas de la tienda.

– ¿y que núcleos tiene? –cuestionó el Jefe

–No me digan –interrumpió Tyson, a modo de burla –la de Max es de tortuga y la de Ray es de tigre.

–Pues… da la casualidad de que acertaste, Tyson –expresó Max

–Era lógico –comentó Kai –tal vez sea por nuestras bestias bit.

– ¿Tú crees? –dijo Max, mirando de nuevo su varita

–En fin, terminemos con las compras, de lo contrario no saldremos hasta mañana. –comentó Aarón, con cierto fastidio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando regresaron a la casa de los Black, ya atardecía. Traían consigo un montón de paquetes, pero aún así no habían llegado a completar las listas, pues ciertos libros sólo los vendían en Inglaterra (como el de Historia de la Magia). Además, los chicos aún no habían elegido las optativas que llevarían (_por lo menos una_, les decía Annia, _para que no levantaran sospecha_). Aarón les recomendó que dejaran sus cosas en la casa, mientras recogían algunas de sus ropas de las de los chicos. El mayor de los Black acompañaría a Tyson y Ray al dojo Granger, mientras que Annia iría a dejar a Max en compañía de Kai. Los Black se cambiaron a atuendos más _muggles, _sin embargo en los bolsillos llevaban la varita, por si acaso.

Cuando Tyson y Ray fueron dejados en la casa del primero, el abuelo, después que se había ido el joven Black, les entregó una carta, proveniente de un tal _Albo Dumbeldor, _y otras dos, de parte del Sr. Dickenson. Lejos de la vista del abuelo Granger, Ray abrió la primera y leyó con voz clara.

_Tyson, Ray_

_Todo el asunto sobre su ausencia en sus respectivos hogares está arreglado. A pesar que al principio al Sr. Dickenson no le di una buena impresión, al final pudimos llegar a buenos términos acerca de nuestra conversación, respecto a ustedes. Aarón me comunicó que faltó material que compraran, así que este fin de semana irán a Inglaterra. Los esperarán miembros de _la Orden del Fénix_, los cuales los escoltarán en el callejón Diagon y su transcurso hacia Hogwarts._

_Sinceramente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

–Hum… me preguntó como habrá sido su entrevista con el Sr. D –comentó Tyson, abrieron sus cartas –son idénticas –con lo que el chino leyó la suya en voz alta.

_Ray_

_Un señor llamado Albus Dumbledore me comentó acerca de la situación en la cual vivieron el pasado lunes. Me ha recomendado estarán más seguros en su colegio. Junto a la presente carta, hay un permiso que debe ser firmado por sus padres o tutores, para que ellos tengan la noción en donde pasarán este año escolar. _

_En primera no me dio buena impresión por su estrafalaria forma de vestimenta, sin embargo, llegamos a buenos términos, (a pesar de que dudo en la existencia del colegio… jamás había escuchado tal nombre en una institución). _

_Sr. Dickenson_

&&&&&&&&&

–Firma del padre o tutor… –murmuró Kai –No creo que al abuelo le agrade mucho la idea de que vaya a un colegio de Magia…además ¿cuándo le hemos importado en serio? –dobló la carta y la metió a su bolsillo

Habían dejado a Max hace una media hora (aunque su padre se sorprendió que viniera Kai a acompañarlo, además con una muchacha). Durante el trayecto, una nueva ráfaga de viento cálido (el ruso sabía perfectamente que se trataba de _Fawkes_) había dejado unas cartas en las manos de ambos jóvenes. Su prima lo miró con cierta sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras últimas. Ahora se dirigían a la mansión por algunas cosas del chico.

–Bueno… al menos, tú le importas un poco más que yo… –expresó amargamente. Ahora él la miraba con asombro

–Pensé que no te importaba que el abuelo te tratara mal… aunque no puedo decir que convivía mejor con él, alégrate porque a ti no te envió a la "guardería" de Boris.

–Kai olvídalo, quieres, no quiero seguir esta discusión… –suspiró y vio la magnífica construcción que estaba ante ellos –Entremos, entre más rápido, más pronto saldremos de aquí.

Ingresaron a la residencia. Ella estaba nerviosa, hacía siglos que no pisaba aquella casa, cuando se fue con Lupin a Inglaterra. Esperaba que Kai estuviera en lo cierto al pensar que Voltaire se habría ido por asuntos de la empresa… odiaría tener un encuentro con él. Respiraba con cierta dificultad, estaba completamente alterada, eso no había duda. Subieron por las escaleras hasta el pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación del joven.

– ¡Apúrate, por favor Kai! –mencionó en tono angustiante, mientras recorría el cuarto de un lado hacia otro, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el jardín o al pasillo.

–Oye, no me empieces a darme órdenes –decía él, mientras sacaba una mochila del clóset – ¡Y deja ya de caminar así!

–Ya… ¿Estás seguro que el _viejo sapo_ no está aquí?

–Te lo he repetido mil veces, **se-fue-a-una-junta-que-tenía-con-no-se-quién** –ya estaba enfadado por la ansiedad de su prima.

Ella salió de la habitación. Aún preocupada por si llegaba el _sapo_… (NA: pobre, el animalito no tiene la culpa que lo comparen con el vejete… bueno, me pasé de lista)… ejem, Voltaire, se adentró a un cuarto, con apariencia de biblioteca en la segunda planta. Vio los volúmenes que se hallaban en los estantes de aquel sitio, algunos con pinta de ser antiguos… otros, de recién adquisición… más aún, un árbol genealógico de la familia Hiwatari, algunas de las ramas, con marcas de diferentes colores…

Para alejar todo pensamiento de pánico que poseía en su cuerpo, la joven tomó un libro de pasta negra y con el símbolo de Hogwarts en la portada. _Imposible_, musitó ella. Dejó la varita encima de la mesa. Lo abrió, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver en la primera hoja, un dibujo de un medallón de plata con la insignia de armas, de nada menos de la familia Black… además del siguiente mensaje: _búscalo…_

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, el bicolor ya había acabado su equipaje. La chica traía consigo el ejemplar que había tomado, en uno de sus bolsillos del abrigo. Su primo la veía con extrañeza por su raro comportamiento.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó él –pensé que tenías miedo de encontrarte con el abuelo.

–Eh… ¡Claro qué no tengo miedo!... –expresó con enojo –para tu información, fui a la biblioteca –esquivó la mirada del ruso –Bueno¿podemos irnos ya?

–Hum… –afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos salieron del cuarto. Aneshka metió su mano izquierda al bolsillo correspondiente. Se dio cuenta de una cosa, ella soltó un grito y chocó su mano derecha en su frente

– ¿Y ahora, qué rayos te pasa? –preguntó con enojo Kai

–Mi varita… la he olvidado en la biblioteca…

–Iré por ella –musitó el ruso con fastidio –espérame en el vestíbulo. No sé porque eres tan descuidada…

–Pues no soy tan **perfecta** como tú, primito –expresó con cierta ira.

Bajó por las escaleras. Mientras tanto, el chico bicolor llegó con rapidez a la habitación. Entró a ella y buscó con la mirada el objeto mágico de Annia. Bueno, no la había dejado tirada por ahí, como es su costumbre. La recogió de la mesa y salió velozmente del cuarto. Sin embargo oyó una temblorosa voz viniendo del vestíbulo… no podía ser… pero si estaba seguro…

Por su parte, la joven, al ver quien arribaba a la mansión, se quedó paralizada al verlo, al pie de la escalinata…

–Buenas… N… Noches, Sr. Hiwatari… No pensé que… terminara…

–Hum… –miró con desprecio a su criado, quien mejor se apartó de su vista, yendo a hacer _otras cosas a la cocina, _según el empleado.

De por sí, el anciano traía un humor de perros cuando llegó. Sin embargo al voltear la vista hacia delante, él quedó sorprendido como su nieta, al mirar a la joven bruja

– ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? –le gritó mientras la señalaba, llenándola de un terror inmediato…

–Voltaire –expreso con recelo la chica, mirando hacia dónde estaba Kai, mientras el viejo se acercaba a ella. Sin la varita, se sentía indefensa, a pesar del odio que le emanaba él…

Kai había regresado, cerca de los peldaños, sin embargo, su abuelo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. No sabía que hacer, puesto su tutor sería capaz de dañar a su prima, o por el contrario, Annia podría hacer magia incidental. Vio con detenimiento la varita de la hechicera que traía en manos, esperando que resultara…

–NO DEBERÌAS… –sin embargo no terminó la frase.

– _¡Desmaius!_ –escuchó, mientras que chispas rojizas se dirigían a Voltaire, mientras él caía inconciente al suelo. No podía creerlo… alzó su vista, acabando de confirmar lo que su primo acababa de hacer, observando que él ponía cara de sorpresa al ver el efecto del hechizo…

–Kai¡No debiste hacerlo¡Ahora sabrá que posees magia! –gritó asustada

–No me importa, además tú no podías defenderte –le dijo fríamente, mientras bajaba a donde estaba ella

–Pero… es que me inquieta que… bueno, que la tome en contra tuya…

–No te preocupes por mí, de todos modos, dudo que me haya visto…

–Pero, Kai… ¿Y si te…?

–Mira Annia, puedes modificarle le memoria, por si las dudas… si quieres –le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa irónica –y moverlo antes de que llegue a despertarse. Por mí, que te siga gritando si es lo que deseas… el efecto no…

– Está bien, ya comprendí, dámela – dijo en susurros, extendiendo su mano para recibir su varita con cierto fastidio – _¡Mobilicorpus!_

Vio como el cuerpo de su abuelo flotaba en el aire, como grotesca marioneta, mientras lo llevaban a su habitación. Annia se apresuró a modificarle la memoria, mientras que Kai miraba expectante como realizaba el sortilegio. Se sorprendió aún más cuando la chica le dio otro hechizo aturdidor. Salieron del cuarto, tomaron la mochila de Kai y salieron lo más rápido posible que les permitieron sus extremidades inferiores. Descansaron en dos cuadras después, jadeando y tomando aire.

–Con… uff… ¡con ganas de fusilarte, Kai!... coff… ¡Sabía… que esto… podía… pasar!

–Oye… no pensé… que el viejo… regresará tan… rápido –habló entrecortadamente –pero al menos… pudimos… escapar…

–Hum… regresemos… a mi casa… ¡Y que jamás… se te vuelva… a ocurrir esto! –Se enfrentó con ira a su primo, a pesar que ella fuera un poco más baja que él – ¡No volveré a acompañarte!

–Dejemos de discutir –Expresó el con dificultad y con resentimiento –Al fin y a cabo, lo hecho, hecho está. –Ella se encogió de hombros y se pusieron en camino al hogar de Aneshka.

–Con esa actitud, me queda claro que serías todo un _Slytherin_, primito…

– ¿Un, qué?

–Olvídalo, quieres… lo sabrás cuando entres a Hogwarts…

–Hum… por cierto¿qué rayos estabas buscando en la biblioteca?

–Nada… la curiosidad es algo innato en mí…

–Y hoy casi te pasa lo que al gato…

–Hum… mejor cambiemos de tema… Eh… creo que deberíamos ver si alguien te firmará esos permisos… ¿tienes algún tutor, aparte de Voltaire?

–Hum…desconozco si tengo…

–Entonces, podemos pedirle a Remus si te los firma… preguntaremos a Dumbledore si se lo permite… además, me gustaría que me acompañaras a Hogmeade…

– ¿Y por qué tanto interés, niña? –la miró con el entrecejo fruncido

–Vamos Kai, se que eres lo bastante orgulloso como para evitar a toda costa alguna burla de tus amigos, bueno más de Granger… y también de la Sala común al ser el único en no ir al pueblo…

–Hum… ya entendí… y mejor, llevemos la fiesta en paz. –Dijo él, con molestia, alegrándose que por fin llegaran a la casa de la brujilla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente había llegado el día en que nuestros amigos partirían hacia Inglaterra. Los guió el capitán de su equipo. Siguiendo la ruta conocida, ingresaron al hogar de los Black, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban voces provenientes de la sala.

–Mmm… querida¿estás segura que alguien vendrá por ustedes? –Preguntó la señora Inoue –Dumbledore no te avisó quienes vendrían¿cierto?

–No… me dijo que era una sorpresa… no me imagino quienes vendrán. ¿A ti tampoco te mencionó nada, Aarón?

–No… ni siquiera si íbamos a regresar a Hogwarts, o ya de una vez iríamos al Cuartel General de la Orden –miró hacia el vestíbulo –es bueno que estén aquí –les expresó a los Blade Breakers –sin embargo, aún no han… –sin embargo fue interrumpido por un ser que pasó corriendo por sus pies – ¡No, Kossel (2)!... ¡Quieto!

Un perrito Jack Rusell terrier de pelaje blanco con manchas cafés, se presentó enfrente de ellos, mirándolos con desconfianza por un momento; para que en otro, se pusiera a ladrarles. Sin embargo, al acercarse más al bicolor, comenzó a realizarle "fiesta", tratando de robarle atención. El chico lo recogió y se lo entregó a Annia.

–No sabía que tenías una mascota, Annia –comentó Tyson –uno muy común… un perro

–No es un canino –exclamó la joven –es un crup

–Pues… yo veo que se parece a un can, ladra, babea, gruñe…

–Pensé que los atacaría, por eso no lo había sacado…

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Max –si se ve tierno…

–Un crup es una criatura mágica, nace con cola bífida, pero es recomendable que se le corte cuando es sólo un cachorro –respondió la anciana –además, debemos sacar permisos, porque atacan a los muggles…

–Kossel fue un regalo por el cumpleaños de Annia… –comentó Aarón, mirando a su hermana con burla –de su adorado "novio"…

– ¡Theo no es mi novio! –Expresó con enojo, al mismo tiempo que estaba sonrojada –Él es sólo mi amigo…

–Eso es lo que dice – Tyson le murmuró a Max, quien sonreía en complicidad con el moreno

–Oye Aarón… te pasas

–Niños, dejen de pelear

–Vamos abuela ¿no puedo hacerle una broma a mi hermanita?

La plática fue interrumpida por un bum, proveniente del vestíbulo. Entraron dos personas: un hombre, con pelo entrecano y túnica raída, además con finta de enfermizo. La mujer era mucho más joven, con una impactante cabellera larga azul cielo, vestía como muggle, con jeans rasgados y una playera negra. Todos miraban expectantes a aquellos desconocidos que habían llegado a la residencia de los Black.

* * *

(1) Propia publicidad de mi fic: _Encuentros Inesperados, _también de Beyblade; (2) Albrecht Kossel: bioquímico alemán, Premio Nobel de Fisiología y Medicina en 1910 por sus contribuciones en el desciframiento de la química de ácidos nucleicos y proteínas, descubriendo los ácidos nucleicos, bases en la molécula de ADN, que constituye la sustancia genética de la célula. No puedo negar que me encanta la genética.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

U¬.¬ (Kai tiene una grabadora con la pieza Aleluya, mientras me ve con malicia) ¬.¬ Muy gracioso, hermanito, me muero de la risa (K: pues hace siglos que no te aparecías por aquí) Como si tuviera tiempo… (la música sigue) x¬.¬ ¿Quieres por favor apagar esa cosa? Ya fue bastante que te burles de mí (K: está bien) En fin, decidí dividir este capítulo, pues es largo… y como esperaba el 21 de julio… (K: presume que ya leyó RM –libro siete –) bueno, necesitaba saber algunas cosas del libro… que necesito para mi fic. Dejemos el tema aparte, y ahora vamos a los RR:

_**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-**_Es un honor que me escribas, pues me he topado con uno que otro fic yaoi tuyo (además de verte en los que yo frecuento… los KaixRei, je). Vaya que tenemos mucho en común, (K: adora Beyblade, ama leer los libros de Harry Potter)… sí, Takao Aoki y JKR… les debemos tanto (K: copiona, esa es una frase de los gemelos Weasley). Hum... Leí en tu profile que tu nombre es por Ginevra (o Ginny) y por Sakura Kinomoto, son personajes muy queridas por mí. (K: Debes explicarme eso de los Slytherin, Isis... ¡Hasta Annia dijo que yo iría a esa casa!) A Kai de verde tal vez lo veremos –tarareando– (K: y ahora le copias a Malfoy) Bien, no sé si tomas clases con Firenze (K: no confía mucho en Sybill a pesar de sus profecías), pues has atinado algunas cosas (K: que no te dirá cuales, porque afecta a la trama) Pues si tiene la finta de ambas casas, pero eso lo veremos en capítulos posteriores. Otra coincidencia (¿o debería decir… inevitable, por el destino?) Yo también soy de Ravenclaw (una que otra vez caí en los leones… pero la mayoría en las águilas sabias... si estás en HarryLatino... por ahí nos veremos en la Sala Común). Buena pregunta de los trasladores… puesto en la OF cuando atacan a Arthur W. Los chicos viajan por uno a Grimuald Place… esa es una teoría de lo más acertada… que JK debería respondernos. Gracias por leer (K: y perdona su tardanza –inserta de nuevo la música-) Deja eso…

_**Fanny-Shadow**_: Gracias por escribir de Nuevo. Sabes no me llegó el correo, quizás porque copiaste tal y como está en la página (K: porque se tragó los guiones bajos). Escribe a este: isis (guión bajo) hiwatari (arroba) en hotmail. Albert agradece tus saludas, es más no se si quiera ayudarme con esto de los RR… (K: no creo que Al quiera perder tiempo con esto –vuelve a poner la música –). Nada pierdo con pedírselo. Y Kai, ya párale, me está hartando la melodía.

_**MaoAyanamipl**_: Me gusta recibir los RR de lectores fieles, te agradezco que no me abandones (K¿Qué¡Otra vez!) Es que de verde te verías muy bien… Te diré lo mismo que a Ginny ¿Tomas clases de Adivinación? Pues les has atinado algunos (K: Bueno, Tyson por estu…, digo para estudiante a Gryffindor no sería mala idea).

_**Alexa Hiwatari**_: No te preocupes, pues como tardo en actualizar por la escuela… (–Kai prende la grabadora de nuevo) xx¬.¬ No quisiera hacerle daño a mi hermano, pero… (K: Bueno, ya tranquila, sólo bromeaba) ¿QUÉ¿Tú y bromear en la misma oración? Me temo que estás enfermo (K: no, sólo porque eres mi hermana y como llevabas tanto tiempo sin actualizar…) En fin, es bueno que te intereses en mi fic, espero leer los tuyos… si, tus predicciones son correctas, no sólo los Black y los Hiwatari tienen una relación Familiar por Annia. Ya lo verás más adelante.

Nos leemos después, Poka!


	5. Encuentros Inesperados II

**_Encuentros Inesperados _**

**_Parte II_**

Aneshka se acercó con cautela, a pesar de la emoción de ver de nuevo a su padrino, Dumbledore le había comentado que tomaran medidas de seguridad y le preguntó al hombre:

– ¿Cuál es tu boggart¿Qué forma tiene mi patronus¿Y el de Aarón?

–Mi boggart es la luna; tu patronus, una loba; el de tu hermano, un águila. –ella le sonrió y lo abrazó.

–Chicos, supongo que recuerdan que les mencioné a mi padrino, Remus Lupin –lo presentó ante los beyluchadores, luego se dirigió de nuevo al licántropo –Ellos, junto a mi primo, son los Blade Breakers. Me da gusto volver a verte, Remus.

–A mí también, Annia… Como sabrás, hemos venido por órdenes de Dumbledore a escoltarlos, junto con Nym…

–Remus, por favor, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre –terció la mujer –sólo llámenme Tonks

–A Nymphadora le detesta que la llamen por su nombre…

–Si tuvieras una madre tan necia como la mía te hubiera puesto un nombre tan extravagante…

–En fin –Miró con leve sorpresa al bicolor –Nunca habría pensado que tu primo y sus amigos fueran blanco de Voldemort…

–Hum… aún el "_Profesor de Annia_" no nos ha dicho nada, Lupin… así que no tenemos la más remota idea porque ese mago anda tras nosotros…

–Kai, tiene ranzón –terció la chica Black

–Créeme que estamos en la misma situación –contestó Lupin

–Ah… ya veo… pensamos que podrían aclararnos algunas dudas…

–Nos gustaría, Annia, pero ya oíste a Remus…

–Por cierto –expresó Aarón – ¿A dónde vamos a ir primero?

–Los acompañaremos al callejón Diagon. Después de ahí, iremos a Hogwarts. –Les explicó Lupin

–Hum… veo que ya todos tienen el equipaje listo –comentó Tonks, al ver un montón de valijas cerca del sofá –bueno, así nos iremos más rápido…

–Espera querida, te enviaré a Kasumi a ayudarte –levantó su varita y produjo un sonido parecido a una campanilla. Al instante, una pequeña criatura de orejas largas, ojos como pelotas de tenis de color violeta y nariz pequeña, con una faldita negra, blusa naranja, calcetas amarillas, apareció en la estancia. Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho al verla.

–Es una elfina doméstica –expresó Aarón, respondiendo a la pregunta que no fue formulada por los beyluchadores –hace medio año vino a pedirle trabajo a mi abuela… aunque es bastante extraña… recibe paga y libra cada 15 días… además de vestir prendas…

– ¿Qué? –Expresó Ray con asombro –acaso… ¿acaso los elfos trabajan de a gratis para los magos?

–Está en su naturaleza… por desgracia…

–Yo opino que los magos debemos ver por sus derechos –terció Annia

–Kasumi, necesito que vayas con ellos a Inglaterra… al Callejón Diagon, lleva las valijas, por favor…

– ¿Con qué nos moveremos? –preguntó Kai a Lupin

–Con un traslador que usé el año pasado, cuando Annia me platicó sobre algunos líos en su escuela… actualmente ya no podemos usar otro, puesto que el Ministerio tiene en la mira a todo aquel que esté relacionado con Dumbledore, y más por… mi situación…

–Eh… ¿por qué razón? –preguntó Tyson

–Porque el inepto del ministro no cree que Voldemort ha regresado –respondió Tonks –bueno, Remus, si no nos apuramos, no alcanzaremos a Tom…

–En fin, señora Inoue, confíe en que los chicos estarán en buenas manos

–Lo sé, joven Remus. Bueno niños, cuídense mucho –abrazó a su nieto y posteriormente a Annia –No olviden escribir, pero seleccionen bien las palabras… Aarón, estate al pendiente de tu hermana, aunque quedes en otra casa…

–Abuela, ya no soy una niña…

–Y ustedes, niños –se dirigió a los Blade Breakers –cuídense también, ahora es peligroso el tiempo en que se vive el Reino Unido.

–Adiós –se despidieron de la anciana, mientras tocaban una parte de una cadena oxidada, la cual los trasladó hasta Londres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas tenían dos días en aquella casa, que podrían jurar que pertenecía la familia de los magos más tenebrosos de los últimos tiempos, sin embargo Dumbledore les había dado el mandato de permanecer en aquel lugar. Hermione Granger, junto a los Weasley, vivían temporalmente en aquella casona. Ya era de noche, pero ella seguía tejiendo, a pesar de que Ginny, con quien compartía la habitación, estaba durmiendo.

Hacía una semana, ella y Ron habían recibido una carta de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. Deseaba explicarle todo… pero habían recibido la orden de no hacerlo, puesto los canales de comunicación están interferidos… tenía la sensación que el chico de los ojos verdes podría hacer algo arriesgado con tal de tener idea de lo que pasaba en su mundo…

El cansancio estaba apoderándose de ella, dejó su tejido en la mesilla de noche, apagó la vela y se dedicó a descansar, pensando (o más bien, deseando) que Harry no hiciera alguna imprudencia, mientras se encontraba encerrado en Privet Drive…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Algunos de ellos aun sentían el efecto del traslador. Incorporándose, observaron varias tiendas cerradas. No entendían porque estaban en aquella calle desolada a esas horas de la noche. Lupin guío a los chicos por el rumbo, parando exactamente en un pequeño pub, que a duras penas se distinguía en la penumbra, con el nombre de _El caldero chorreante._

–Bueno, hemos llegado –comentó en susurro

– ¿Aquí? –preguntó extrañado Kai

–No es exactamente la entrada que me esperaba del callejón Diagon –expresó Tyson a Max, mientras que Lupin les daba paso hacia el interior del local.

Al ver aquel sitio, aun quedaban en la barra unos brujos disfrutando de sus bebidas, platicando sobre su vida cotidiana, en las mesas, brujas y magos jóvenes haciendo lo mismo, pero con finta de haber tenido una noche de juerga. Ahí, como siempre, sirviendo los tragos, se encontraba el cantinero: Tom.

–Buenas noches, Tonks, Lupin… ¿Van a pedir algo para beber?

–Ahh… –bostezó la joven –No, Tom esta noche no. Estamos acompañando a los muchachos… –señalo a los aludidos –son los ahijados de Remus, con algunos de sus amigos… además, estamos agotados por el viaje…

– ¿Tienes habitaciones disponibles, Tom? –inquirió Lupin

–Están de suerte. Hoy se acaban de desocupar los cuartos 15, 17 y 18. El último pueden utilizarlo las señoritas, pues es pequeño. Por su lado, los muchachos pueden ocupar las otras dos, son amplias…

–Muchas gracias, Tom.

–Bien, síganme.

Se distribuyeron de la siguiente manera: Lupin, quizás por la insistencia de Hiwatari y de Granger en que no dormirían en el mismo lugar, decidió quedarse con Kai y Ray, en la 17; mientras que los otros en la 15. Se dedicaron a acomodarse en sus habitaciones correspondientes. A los cinco minutos que entraron, apareció su equipaje de cada uno de ellos, con Kasumi dando una reverencia, y desapareciendo.

–Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon a terminar de comprar sus cosas –expresó Lupin a los jóvenes, cuando merendaban en el comedor del pub

–Así que no se desvelen, chicos –agregó Tonks, mientras sacaba una botellita de su alforja, sin embargo cayó al suelo, salpicando a Tyson y a Ray – ¡Oh, lo siento chicos! –Volvió a buscar en su morral –pensé que traía otra…

–Yo la tengo, Tonks –musitó Lupin, sacándola de su bolsillo –escuchen, tomarán todos esta poción antes de acostarse, así podrán conciliar más rápido el sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Aún se les hacia extraño ver como la gente realizaba magia en el _Caldero_ _Chorreante_, cuando ellos habían recibido la educación muggle, en especial el _Jefe_, quien pensaba que la ciencia tenía una explicación lógica sobre todos lo fenómenos. Desayunaban afuera, en las mesitas que daban de pleno al callejón. Lupin leía _El Profeta_, mientras Tonks le enseñaba a Annia algunos trucos sobre la metamorfosis.

–Mira Annia, no debes preocuparte, además es un don innato…

–Lo sé, cuando tenía cuatro, podía manejar mi imagen a mi voluntad. Sin embargo cuando tenía seis, a duras penas pude cambiar el color de mis ojos… ¿sabes si esa cualidad desaparece por alguna enfermedad o algo?

–Lo desconozco Annia…

–Yo le digo a esta niña que intente practicar diariamente, pero no me hace caso –terció Kai

–No es tanta práctica, mira –cerró los ojos y al instante, su cabello cambió a un blanco plateado, rizado, dejando al ruso sorprendido –lo vez, Kai –y de nuevo cambió su aspecto, un cabello bicolor idéntico a Hiwatari, que llegaba a los hombros. Se podría jurar que era su hermana mayor.

–Es increíble lo que haces –comentó Ray asombrado por el parecido que tenía con su compañero.

–No, eso es increíble –señaló a la mesa de al lado, donde Tyson comía como pelón de hospicio –No podría ingerir tanta comida…

–Pobre Aarón, Granger le va a salir caro –expresó Black, al ver como su hermano miraba a Tyson con cierta ira –Es algo tacaño… y a estas alturas debe ser unos doscientos galeones…

–Hum… nunca entiende ese niño…

–Tienes razón, Kai… como aquella vez que se enfermó… en Las Vegas…

– ¿En serio Ray? Ya me lo imagino –y soltó una pequeña risotada –Saben me recuerda un poco a Weasley… un compañero mío, amigo de Potter… todo un glotón…

–Bueno chicos, cambiando de tema –interrumpió Lupin, mientras doblaba el periódico – ¿qué material les falta comprar?

–Algunas varitas, libros, los uniformes, a lo mejor alguna mascota que quisieran tener chicos… una lechuza, un sapo o un gato…

–Hablando de mascotas¿y _Kossel_? Mencionabas que lo traerías a la escuela…

–En mi cuarto, durmiendo desde que lo trajo Kasumi… bueno ya terminé de comer, y supongo que ninguno pedirá algo más.

–Debemos irnos de una vez –comentó Kai

–Al menos la mayoría ya terminó de desayunar –expresó Tonks, mientras observaba a Granger y al enfurecido Black.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, excepto Tyson. El seguía comiendo. Aarón pidió la cuenta y jaló a Granger antes de que pidiera otra cosa más.

&&&&&&&&&&&

– ¡Fred¡George¡Dejen de hacer magia a cada dos por tres! –Gritaba una mujer pelirroja a sus hijos, ambos mellizos – ¡El hecho de que sean mayores de edad no implica…! –se interrumpió, pues alaridos de un cuadro ofuscaron los de ella. Un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos grises volvió a tapar la pintura.

–Bueno, al menos Sirius ya silenció a la imagen de su madre –comentó Hermione, mientras ayudaba a Ginny y a Ron a recoger los restos del desayuno de la mesa.

–Sí, bueno ya sabes como son ese par –expresó el pelirrojo –siempre causando problemas… no me imagino como será cuando reciban el carné de aparición…

–Sin duda le tratarán de sacar a mamá más canas verdes –comentó Ginny con aire divertido –además, ellos quieren participar en la Orden…

–Si, no los culpo –expresó Ron –Mamá sólo nos pone a trabajar como elfos domésticos…

– ¡Pues así entenderás como la pasan esas pobres criaturas con la esclavitud impuesta por los magos! –se quejó Hermione

–Ya Hermione, deja eso de la pedo…

– ¡Es la pe, e, de, de, o!

–Dejen ya de pelear –terció Ginny

Una lechuza ingresa por la chimenea, llena de hollín, pero aún admirando su plumaje blanco, les deja una carta, va a descansar en el respaldo de una silla, mientras se sacude la negrura.

–Es _Hedwig_ –comentó la pelirroja, mientras la castaña toma, abre y lee la carta.

–Hum…

– ¿Y bien, qué dice Harry?

–Pregunta si tenemos información sobre _quien-tú-sabes_… pero…

–Aún con las orejas extensibles de Fred y George, no sabemos mucho y si tuviéramos algo de información…

–Dumbledore nos prohibió comentarle al respecto… espero que no haga algo descabellado…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos miraban expectantes la estructura del callejón, como las tiendas que se encontraban en el mismo, comparando a su vez con la Plaza Tsukino. Empezaron con los libros restantes en Flourish y Bloots:

– ¿Ya eligieron sus optativas, chicos? –Les cuestionó Tonks –Ah… lo siento –había chocado con un mago anciano, tirado los libros que tenía en la mano. Le ayudó a recogerlos.

–Tonks tiene razón¿y bien?

–Yo elijo Adivinación y Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas –comentó el chico de la gorra – ¿Y tú, Maxie?

–Creo que sería lo mejor tomar las mismas que tú. (NA¿misma estrategia de Potter, Max?)

–Yo tomaré Runas, además de las que eligieron –expresó Ray

–Kenny ¿Cuáles seleccionaste?

–Pues había decidido tomarlas todas…

–Te recomiendo que no –terció Lupin –una persona de Hogwarts así lo hizo, tuvo que utilizar un giratiempo proporcionado por el Ministerio. Sin embargo, ahora dudo que quieran prestarte uno…

–Esa persona –interrumpió Annia, pensando en voz alta y soltando un gruñido –Granger ¿no es cierto?

– ¿Qué y ahora yo qué? –respondió Tyson, creyéndose aludido

–No tú, una compañera que tengo en mi grado. –dijo con un toque de frialdad.

–En Estudios Muggles ves el funcionamiento de las cosas que utilizan las personas que no poseen magia –Aarón opinó –Yo la tomo… aunque se me dificultan aprenderme algunas cosas…

–Está bien… pues quisiera probar con Runas, Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles… tengo curiosidad como los magos nos ven a nosotros.

–En fin, y… ¿tú, Kai?

–Hum… las matemáticas se me dan, he leído tus libros rúnicos y me interesan los animales (NA: que no sean como Tyson¿cierto, hermanito?... lo sé, otra vez de chistosita). Al menos tengo fundamentos en esas materias gracias al material que me prestas.

Cada uno de los jóvenes llevaba sus ejemplares al salir de la librería (entre esos también iba el ejemplar aburrido de Historia de la Magia, según Granger). La próxima parada, _Madame Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión._

–Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Hogwarts, verdad? –Exclamó Madame Malkin al ver a todo el grupo entrar a su local – Bueno, empecemos de una vez o no acabaremos nunca.

Repartió a los chicos con sus empleados. Subieron a un banquito cada uno y rápidamente les colocaron las túnicas. Midieron, insertaron alfileres donde la tela sobraba, la cortaron, la cosieron, etc. Algunas de las trabajadoras, murmuraban entre sí, al fijar su vista en Aarón, Kai y Ray (NA¿me pregunto por qué? –Sarcasmo –Si claro, lo dice alguien que babea por el neko ¬). Algunos empleados reconocieron a Max, a Kenny y a Tyson, con lo cual, al terminar con ellos, les pidieron un autógrafo.

–Bien –mencionó Lupin, cuando ya tenían listas las capas y salían del local –es mejor que vayamos por sus varitas de una vez. Max, Ray, Aarón, Annia, si gustan esperarnos…

–Yo quisiera seguir indagando el callejón –comentó Ray

–Por mi parte no –expuso Max –los esperaré en el Caldero Chorreante

–Opino lo mismo –terció Aarón.

–Me encantaría ver que varitas les toca a Kenny, a Granger y a Kai –mencionó con curiosidad la chica.

Dejaron a Max y a Aarón en el restaurante, mientras los otros fueron hacia Ollivander's. Mientras Lupin llevaba a Kenny por su varita, ellos ingresaron, junto a Tonks, a la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_, con el afán de Annia de explicarles el deporte de los magos y por la curiosidad de Ray acerca de la pasión de la chica. La auror fue a ver otros artículos de la tienda.

–El nombre "Quidditch" viene del pantano _Queerditch_, el lugar de donde es originario el juego. Verán, son siete integrantes: un buscador, dos golpeadores, tres cazadores y un guardián

– ¿Y qué hace cada uno? –cuestionó Ray

–El Guardián –señalo los guantes de la repisa –Debe evitar que el equipo contrario introduzca la quaffle por los tres aros que están en su custodia. Se parecen mucho a los que usan los muggles para crear burbujas de jabón, pero son gigantescos.

– ¿Esta pelota roja, como se usa? –expresó el chino al verla en una vitrina

–La quaffle, los Cazadores, valiéndose de estrategias o simplemente del azar, han de conseguir meterla por cualquiera de los tres aros del equipo contrario. Cada vez que lo hacen, se suman 10 puntos.

–Esa pelota negra –terció Tyson, al ver a la vitrina – ¿Por qué está encadenada?

–Es la bludger, están en el campo para derribar a los jugadores. Ahí entran los Bateadores, Generalmente robustos y fuertes, disponen de bates para golpear la bludger contra los oponentes –señaló a los objetos aludidos, viendo los chicos con el parecido con uno de béisbol, pero más pequeño.

–Así que esa es la famosa snitch dorada –comentó Kai, al ver la pelotita de color oro

–Si, primo, el Buscador, siendo el jugador más pequeño y ligero del equipo, está al margen del resto de jugadores y ha de atraparla. Una vez la coge, el partido se termina y su equipo se anota 150 puntos.

–Veo que hay escobas aquí…

–Es porque las utilizamos en el juego… en especial la bellísima _Saeta de Fuego _que está en el aparador

– ¿Y esa qué tiene de especial? –comentó Granger

–La mejor del mundo. Equipos profesionales de Quidditch las usan, como por ejemplo, las Selecciones de cada país.

– ¿Los hombres lo juegan?

–Obvio, Tyson, tanto varones como mujeres…

–Es que pensé que sólo las mujeres las usaban… como Hilary, que siempre he pensado que es una bruja, con la escoba que se carga, lo único que le falta es volar –susurró lo último, para que nadie más lo escuchara

De repente vio pósteres y fotos autografiadas de los distintos equipos del Reino Unido, topándose con las de las _Holyhead_ _Harpies_ de hace ocho años, brujas con túnicas verde oscuro, con una garra dorada sobre el pecho. Entre ellas se encontraba la actual capitana, Gwenog Jones, y junto a ella, dándole un vuelco en el corazón… Kai se acercó a su prima…

– ¿Qué ves? –Fijo su mirada a la foto –Espera, esa mujer… ¿no es Cassandra?

–Si…

–Oye, Annia ¿no es tu mamá la de la foto?

–Sí, Tyson –expresó con cierta tristeza –mi madre era jugadora muy buena, junto a Jones eran las mejores golpeadoras que han tenido las _Harpías_… eran amigas, desde que mi madre llegó a Hogwarts por intercambio. Veo que ambas llevan en la foto su _Flecha de Plata_… aún conservo la escoba…

– ¿Ese palo viejo en el que vuelas, Aneshka? –Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, arrastrando las palabras. Un muchacho de pelo platino, piel blanca y ojos grises los miraba de forma despectiva, a cada lado, dos jóvenes, como guardaespaldas, los observaban de la misma manera –El equipo de Slytherin tiene _Nimbus 2001… _mejores que tu antigüedad…

–Draco… quizás tengas razón… aunque me enterado que el equipo de Gryffindor posee una _Saeta de Fuego_… además ¿no siempre las serpientes son apaleadas por los leones? –expresó la chica con tono mordaz, borrando la sonrisa del chico

–Hum… –miró de reojo a los beyluchadores –Aneshka, no pensé que caerías tan bajo… estando con un montón de _escoria…_

– Oye ¿Qué te crees tú?

–Tyson, espera –lo detuvo Ray

–Vaya, buena decisión, muggle… espera, ropas de corte oriental… tú eres el chino… Kon. Para ser alguien como los de tu clase, usas la cabeza, Kon, no como el _gordo _ese –señaló Tyson –compartes el mismo apellido que la _sangre sucia dientelargos_ Granger…

– ¡Déjame Ray, le enseñaré a este que no se meta con Tyson Granger!

– ¡Vete de aquí, Draco, o verás las consecuencias! –Crabbe y Goyle preparaban sus puños

–Aneshka, deshonras a nuestra familia, a la honorable sangre limpia de los Black, claro era de esperase de una estúpida mestiza…

– ¡Qué! –exclamó Kai al escucharlo. De repente, las palabras de Annia, que le dijo hace siglos, se oyeron en su mente _"…Narcisa Malfoy es la única de la dinastía Black en estar libre de Azkaban, sin embargo, como soy una mestiza… pues… no me quiso acoger. Tiene un hijo, Draco, de la misma edad que nosotros, pero con la absurda ideología de los _puros…_"_ –Eres Malfoy¿no es cierto?

–Hum… ojos rojizos, cabellera azul oscura, aunque bicolor, tez blanca y facciones rusas más que niponas ¡Ja! –Soltó una risa gélida –tú eres Hiwatari, el primo _sangre-sucia_ de Annia, aunque claro tu asquerosa tía al fin de cuentas era lo mis…

¡PAF! Aneshka le dio un puñetazo a Malfoy, tirándolo en el suelo. Sacó ágilmente la varita, apuntando a su pecho, como también, mirando fijamente a los Slytherins que querían ayudar a su compañero. Los beyluchadores se dieron cuenta de ello y se colocaron a los lados de la bruja, por si los gorilas se acercaban… Intentarían separarlos antes que pasara algo grave.

– ¡JAMÁS TE VUELVAS A ATREVER A INSULTAR A MI FAMILIA, MALDITO ENGREÍDO! –expresó, mientras sujetaba al chico desde el cuello de su túnica. Tantas ganas no le faltaban para aplicarle una buena maldición… lo miraba con un desprecio que ningún Black ni un Hiwatari envidiarían

– ¡_Experlliarmus_! –expresó una voz femenina, desarmando a la joven Black, sacándola por un momento de su ira

– ¡Annia, no tiene caso que gastes tus energías en ese imbécil! –gritó Kai, mientras la cogía del brazo y la separaba del rubio, auxiliado por Ray. Malfoy, con el labio partido se levantó y se reunió con sus amigos.

–Kai tiene razón –afirmó Tonks, quien la había desarmado. Miró a los Slytherins –Malfoy será mejor que te largues de aquí, ya has causado más problemas de los que deberías…

– ¡Ja! Como quieras, prima –le respondió con sarcasmo, diciendo la última palabra con desdén y asco, mientras salían del local. Aneshka se quedó observando a Tonks con asombro.

–Debemos salir de aquí –musitó ella, suspirando y sin mirar a las personas que se les quedaron viendo por un rato.

&&&&&&&&&&&

– ¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido la cabeza así, Aneshka! –le recriminaba su primo de pie ante ella, mientras ella estaba sentada en una banca, esquivando la mirada de cualquiera de sus acompañantes

–No sé cómo le explicaré esto a Remus –expresó Tonks

–Ustedes no entienden –interrumpió la chica –y pensé Kai, que al menos tú comprenderías lo que ese estúpido hizo –mencionó en un tono amargo –Insultó a mi madre –se refirió a la aurora –y a Kai…les dijo que eran… s…_sangres sucias_ –la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un leve entendimiento

– ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ese engreído nos haya llamado así? –preguntó Kai, sin embargo se ganó una mirada de odio de Annia, la cual lo había callado.

–Es la ofensa más grande que se le puede decir a los magos de origen muggle –respondió Tonks en su lugar, sorprendido por la información –Todos los magos de sangre pura, que poseen prejuicios con ese tipo de magos, y también con nosotros los mestizos… Annia, comprendo como te sientes, pero tuve que detenerte antes que hicieras una tontería… ¿Acaso quieres terminar en Azkaban?

–No. Me deje llevar por mis impulsos y la ira me cegó por completo.

–Annia, se que querías defendernos, yo hubiera actuado así si ofendieran a mi familia y a mis amigos –dijo Tyson, sonriéndole tímidamente –te entiendo…

–Gracias Tyson…

–Por lo que me respecta a mí –terció Kai –Malfoy se merecía todo lo que le planeabas hacer, pero debiste actuar con la razón. No estamos en Japón y aquí puedes tener problemas… y…

–Lo siento, primo… perdí los estribos con ese idiota. Cambiemos la conversación, quieren, no por eso los voy a atacar –expresó con cierta burla, causando algunas sonrisas entre sus compañeros y un "_que graciosa_" irónico por parte del ruso, aunque sin malicia –Por cierto ¿eres pariente de Malfoy, Tonks?

–Mi madre es Andrómeda, la hermana de Narcisa… pero como en tu caso, mi madre se casó con un origen muggle, Ted Tonks

–Nadie me dijo que tenía otra tía, aparte de Bellatrix y Narcisa…. ¿sabías que tú y yo también somos familia?

–No hasta que Remus me contó de ti. Mi madre dice que jamás le llegó la lechuza que la llamaba al juzgado por tu tutela. Más tarde se enteró que su hermana impidió el proceso… con eso de sus influencias en el Ministerio… miren ahí vienen Remus y Kenny… no le diremos nada de este incidente ¿de acuerdo, chicos? –ellos asintieron

–Ahhh… por fin encontramos la varita… –exclamó el Jefe –aunque el Señor Ollivander se emocionó mucho.

–Es su turno –se dirigió Lupin a Tyson y a Kai –si quieres Annia, puedes venir con nosotros…

–Bueno… yo…

–Vamos, Annia –le comentó secamente su primo – ¿no querías ver que núcleos nos tocaban antes que los demás?

–Bueno, está bien –se incorporó y siguieron a Remus hasta el local del fabricante de varitas.

–Muy bien, chicos, entren.

La pequeña estancia les asombro bastante. Veían las cajas de las varitas apiladas en las paredes y en el aire se sentía un picor, quizás provocados por los mismos núcleos mágicos.

–Ah… señorita Black-Hiwatari, parece como si fuera ayer cuando vino por su varita: madera de ébano, 32 cm., núcleo de doble pluma fénix, bonita y flexible¿me equivoco?

–No señor Ollivander –la sacó de su bolsillo –aún la conservo desde aquel día.

–Vaya, este joven debe ser su primo, señorita Black… oh ya veo –se acercó al bicolor –si, el parecido con su tía Cassandra es asombroso, joven Hiwatari excepto por el cabello, claro… recuerdo el día que vino por una varita de caoba, 27 cm., poco flexible, ya que la que consiguió en Sakamoto's fue destrozada durante la Guerra…

–Bueno¿podemos empezar? –preguntó Tyson, al hacerlo, el señor Ollivander lo observó

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Tyson Granger

–Granger, ehh… hay uno que otro mago que comparte su apellido¿no sabe si posee familiares en el Reino Unido?

–El abuelo me contó que teníamos, primos suyos, pero desconozco si tienen poderes mágicos, ya que él es muggle…

–Bien, entonces comencemos. ¿Son diestros o zurdos?

–Diestros –contestaron los chicos

Las cintas de medir no se hicieron esperar, empezando a medir a los jóvenes de pies a cabeza sin el control del mago. Les entregó un par de varitas, pidiéndoles que las agitara. Kai se le hacia demasiado tonto lo que realizaban, mientras Tyson miraba con extrañeza al vendedor. Annia se entretuvo un poco al mirar la cara que ponía su primo y el chico de la gorra, pero entreveía a Remus de vez en cuando, con cierto desasosiego, recordando su comportamiento en el local deportivo… esperando el momento indicado para decírselo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos comenzaban a probar las varitas, que cada vez se acumulaban en un montón sobre el escritorio del mago, mientras que éste, se emocionaba al ver que los muchachos aún no encontraban varitas perfectas para ellos.

–Vaya, vaya ¡que clientes tan difíciles! –Mencionó el Señor Ollivander, con emoción – ¡Hace años que no pasaba algo como esto! –Saco de lo más alto de un estante dos varitas más –pruebe esta, señor Granger, Abedul 34 ¼ cm., doble pluma fénix, rígida –sin embargo no pasó nada –Bueno, désela al señor Hiwatari

El ruso la tomó con cierto desdén de la mano de su compañero, quizás por estar un poco harto de seguir ahí. Pero cuando la tocó, extrañamente sintió algo familiar en ella, una calidez entre sus dedos. Cuando la agitó, salieron chipas doradas y rojas, sorprendiéndole

– ¡Muy bien, joven Hiwatari! Pero es muy curioso… muy curioso…

– ¿Qué cosa, señor Ollivander? –Preguntó la chica

–Bueno, señorita Black, si podría venir aquí un momento, enfrente de su primo… un poco más alejados. Lancen un _expelliarmus_ entre ustedes…

– ¿Qué? –dijeron los dos al unísono

–Háganlo y lo comprobaran

–Recuerdas el hechizo¿no Kai?

–Humm…

– ¡_Expelliarmus_! –pero algo raro pasó. Una fina cadena dorada unió a ambas varitas. Los dos Hiwatari quedaron asombrados por lo que estaba sucediendo. No sólo ellos, Lupin y Tyson los vieron de la misma forma… aunque el que más comprendía esa situación era el mago. Annia cortó la conexión. Dirigió su vista al vendedor y dijo:

–_Priori Incantatem_

– ¿Qué? –mencionaron ambos beyluchadores

–Señor Ollivander… eso significa… ¿qué Kai y yo poseemos varitas hermanas?

–Efectivamente, señorita Black. Verán, ambas fueron creadas hace siglos por uno de mis antepasados. Sólo él sabía el o los fénix de donde provenían las plumas, pero es un misterio… son muy raras las varitas de doble núcleo, pero es una coincidencia que estén ahora en manos de una misma familia. Bueno –se dirigió a Tyson –sólo queda usted, tome esta otra: Sauce, 28 cm., nervio de corazón de dragón, muy flexible.

El chico de la gorra hizo lo mismo que su compañero, y como el ruso, sintió un extraño aire familiar en la varita. La agitó, emergiendo de ella, chispas verdes y plateadas. Al fin había encontrado a "su pareja".

–Excelente, joven Granger, es la segunda varita de ese núcleo que sale de aquí. La primera fue entregada a una chica hace cinco años. A estas alturas debe tener su edad, seguramente estudiando en el colegio. En fin, son 8 galeones por cada una.

Ellos salieron del local, yendo hacia el _Caldero Chorreante_, donde encontraron al resto de sus compañeros. Ray traía consigo una jaula con una lechuza caoba, cosa que les sorprendió a los recién llegados.

–Necesitamos estar comunicados con los de la Orden –mencionó el chino –aunque Aarón posee a _Cuautli_, pero es preferible utilizar una lechuza…

–Mi mascota atrae demasiado la atención. No es muy común que se use aquí en el Reino Unido.

–A propósito –terció Max –chicos… ¿cómo son sus varitas? –el nipón comenzó a platicarle sobre los objetos, mientras que Kai observaba detenidamente a Annia, quien se dirigía a Lupin. Ambos salieron del local

– ¿Y tú Kai, que núcleo te tocó? –le preguntó el rubio, regresando su mirada al grupo, algo desconcertado

–Doble pluma fénix –musitó él –de las mismas aves de fuego que Annia

–Espera¿eso se puede? –comentó Ray, sorprendido

–Ella… me explicó algo, pero Ollivander lo confirmó…

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que ambos poseemos varitas hermanas, o algo así –mencionó distraído al ver que no regresaban ni Lupin ni Annia –Hay magos que comparten ese parentesco entre sus objetos mágicos…

–En fin chicos, será mejor que preparen su equipaje –terció Tonks, al notar la preocupación del ruso –mañana iremos al colegio –todos asintieron, excepto el bicolor y subieron a sus habitaciones. Al ver que no entraban al lugar, él subió a su cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche. Ambos jóvenes ya habían terminado de meter los libros nuevos a sus baúles. Kossel se había escapado del cuarto de las chicas, cuando Tonks ingresó a él, casi tirándola. Ahora se encontraba con el ruso. Lo acarició mecánicamente, preguntándose como había tomado la noticia el mago sobre el pequeño incidente en la tienda, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta:

–Pase –expresó Ray. Era Lupin, quien miraba fijamente al ojirrojo

–Kai, necesito hablar contigo un momento….

–Eh… voy a dar una ojeada a los chicos, espero que ya hallan acomodado sus maletas –expresó Ray, saliendo hacia el pasillo. Dubitativo por lo que acababa de mencionar y por la acción de su amigo, lo vio con gran extrañeza. Sin embargo, finalmente decidió quedarse a escucharlo, asintiendo.

–Gracias –cerró la puerta –Bueno, yo…

–Antes que nada, quisiera saber como se encuentra mi prima… Remus –lo interrumpió, dejando sorprendido al hombre lobo, al escuchar que, por primera vez, lo llamó por su nombre –ella le comentó sobre…

–Lo de la tienda, sí –expresó –no te preocupes, Kai, se perfectamente como se sintió ante las ofensas de Malfoy…

–Sin embargo… no debió actuar así… –dijo el chico con amargura

–Lo sé, yo también le advertí. No eres el único que vela por ella…

–Yo… yo no he dicho eso –tartamudeó –yo no… quise decir…

–Kai, no es la primera vez que escucho a un Hiwatari ocultar sus sentimientos, en especial si alguien le importa –de pronto se entristeció un poco –Cassandra lo hacía a menudo… –agitó su cabeza –bueno, de lo que venía hablar contigo… es sobre lo de tu permiso…

–Esa bruja chismosa… –mencionó con cierto enojo, mientras Lupin sonreía al comentario –sabe, no me importa mucho sobre lo de la ida al pueblo de los magos… Además, usted…

–No sólo de eso –lo cortó –Jamás se lo había dicho a Annia, sin embargo, debió descifrarlo… –suspiró –conocí a tu padre hace tiempo…

–… –miró fijamente al profesor con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Cómo?

–Cassandra se llevaba bien con tu padre, aún cuando ella ingresó al _Midori Hikari. _ Después pidió su cambio a _Hogwarts_… recuerdo que hablaba siempre de su hermano mayor, de las cartas que se mandaban. Siguieron en contacto cuando terminaron sus respectivos estudios… cuando ella se casó con Alphard… inclusive, cuando nacieron Annia y tú…

–Sigo sin comprender porque me cuenta todo esto…

–Verás, ambos Hiwatari decidieron que sus hijos tuvieran un tutor en común, por lo de la Guerra…

–Como actuaba mi abuelo es difícil creer que mi padre confiara en un mago… y más siendo usted un… eh… un licántropo… –Kai sintió que habló de más, sin embargo Lupin lo veía con serenidad

–Veo que la _chismosilla_ te contó de mi situación. –Suspiró –Aunque no lo creas, él aceptó. Veía como su hermana confiaba en mí, sin dudar un segundo…

–Sin embargo nos dejó con Voltaire… –glosó con cierta frialdad y resentimiento

–No tenía elección. Siendo un hombre lobo, me es difícil conseguir empleo, soy demasiado pobre y peligroso para cuidarlos…

–Hum… aún así, usted se llevó a Annia –comentó con sequedad

–Aún con eso, no podía estar seguro de lastimarla. Verás, no ha sido fácil para ambos, cuando las fechas de vacaciones coincidían con mis transformaciones, tenía que dejarla sola, por temor a atacarla… hasta que encontró a Aarón y a su abuela. De todas formas, tú no habrías aceptado…

–No me habría importado abandonar al vejete que tengo como abuelo… hubiera tomado el riesgo… con tal de no vivir con él.

–Lo comprendo perfectamente, Kai. –Sacó un papel de su bolsillo –Toma, supongo que en este año te servirá. –Era el permiso, firmado por él.

Tocaron la puerta, Lupin fue abrirle a Ray, con lo que no pudo terminar su plática. No sabría como le serviría aquel papel. Lo guardó en su libro de Transformaciones, mientras preparaba su baúl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo salía del local. Sus maletas y mascotas habían sido recogidas hace diez minutos por un elfo doméstico. Aún con un Tyson adormilado (fue una suerte que Aarón lo obligara a acomodar sus cosas antes de acostarse. Lupin les mencionó que viajarían en el Autobús Noctámbulo hacia Hogwarts, algo que Aneshka no aceptó del todo. Levantó su varita, brillando en la punta, cuando un vehículo de tres pisos, color azul, se paró frente a ellos. Tonks se encargó de pagar mientras los otros subían. En esta ocasión se hallaban las mesitas y las sillas, por lo que Annia mostró disgusto.

–Genial… –ella se retuvo fuertemente a la mesa –preferiría las camas, al menos es mejor –miró a los beyluchadores –sujétense bien…

– ¿Por queeeeeé? –preguntó Tyson, sin embargo el camión había arrancado, llevándolo hasta el fondo.

A duras penas se pudo sujetar de algo Ray, tomando al último minuto a Kenny para que no le ocurriera lo mismo que al chico de la gorra. Max y Kai se aferraron a un tubo lo más que pudieron. Sentían el brusco movimiento del autobús, las paradas inesperadas, etc. Al final cuando llegaron a su destino, algunos salieron mareados.

– ¡No quiero volverme a subir a esa cosa! –manifestaba Granger, después que el vehículo se había ido

–Prefiero viajar por _traslador_ –comentó Kenny –es menos riesgoso…

–Remus ¿por qué no pudimos viajar por polvos flú? –cuestionó la chica Black a su padrino

–Siento haber tomado esta alternativa… pero temo decirte que la Red flú está vigilada por el Ministerio –Llegaron por fin a los terrenos del colegio, pasando la gran Puerta de Roble. –Bien, primero entraremos al castillo. Les mostraremos sus habitaciones y se repondrán de nuestro viaje. Al medio día, Annia los guiará al Gran Comedor.

– ¿Dónde nos instalaremos?

–En los cuartos de huéspedes, Annia –contestó Tonks –por ahora no podrás ir a tu Sala Común en la torre norte… supongo que es ahí ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, soy una Gryffindor…

– ¿Alguno de tus padres estuvo ahí?

–No. Mi madre estuvo en Ravenclaw; mi padre, en Slytherin, hasta que lo transfirieron a Dumstrang…

– ¡Cómo Remus, entonces¡Vaya sorpresa! Yo estuve en Hufflepuff… parecen siglos…

–No exageres, Tonks –terció Lupin –sólo fueron unos cuantos años desde que estuviste en la escuela. Bueno chicos, éste es el colegio.

Observaron el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía el castillo, el lago y el Bosque Prohibido. Ingresaron al edificio. Algunos de ellos recordaban que ciertos pasillos los habían recorrido con anterioridad. Llegaron a los cuartos individuales, donde sus pertenencias ya estaban. Lupin y Tonks los dejaron. Se prepararon, por orden del licántropo, para ir al comedor al medio día.

–Vaya hacía tiempo que no caminaba por estos pasillos. La primera vez que estuve aquí llegué tarde al comedor porque me perdí… pero ya después uno se acostumbra… bueno… ya llegamos

Les asombró la apariencia del Gran Comedor, las mesas largas, cuatro de ellas a lo largo y una horizontal. Al mirar al techo notaron el cielo despejado que estaba en ese momento fuera del castillo.

–Eh… Annia… ¿No hay techo?

–Tyson, sólo es un encantamiento que se le ha hecho para aparentar el exterior. Es mucho más hermoso en la noche, si esta despejada, puedes ver las estrellas… –De pronto ingresaron por otra puerta varios adultos, entre ellos Dumbledore, Tonks y Lupin

–Bienvenidos de nuevo, jóvenes. Quisiera presentarles a dos personas, que supongo que los Black conocen bien…

Ellos dos asintieron al ver a dos mujeres: una de ellas de la misma edad del Director, pero de menor estatura, de cabello corto. La otra, de mediana edad, morena, quizás de 30 años de edad.

– ¿Quiénes son ellas? –interrogó Max

–Profesora Mikami Tsukishiro –respondió la más joven –directora del _Midori Hikari_. Es bueno volverlos a ver, jóvenes Black.

–Igualmente, Profesora –contestaron al unísono

–Mi nombre es Akane Tachikawa, Ministra de Magia de Japón

–La razón por la que se encuentran aquí es porque su seguridad nos interesa tanto para la Orden, como también para Japón. Al menos con esto, Fugde ha puesto atención a Akane; en cuanto al intercambio, eso se debe a la ayuda de Mikami

–Tengo entendido que algunos de ustedes presentarán los TIMOS, debido a que cursarán quinto. Esto lo hacemos con el fin de no dejar sospechas con el Ministro del Reino Unido. ¿Quiénes de ustedes son Hiwatari y Kon?

–Yo –exclamaron al unísono los aludidos

– Bien supongo que los dos tienen quince años –los dos asintieron –por lo tanto compartirán grado con la señorita Black-Hiwatari –dijo la Ministra –presentarán las pruebas con todos los demás…

–Además Fugde cree que queremos comparar la educación europea con la oriental –complementó la catedrática

–Teniendo un pretexto para desprestigiarme, aceptó en tener este convenio –anexó Dumbledore –A nadie le dirán su condición, sólo que son alumnos de intercambio. Se quedarán aquí por un mes para aprender los principios básicos. Después iremos al Cuartel general de la Orden.

– ¿Quiénes nos enseñarán?

–Por ahora, Lupin y Tonks se encargarán de sus lecciones hasta esa fecha. Bueno, pienso que debemos almorzar antes de que nuestras invitadas regresen a sus asuntos con el Ministro –en la Mesa Alta aparecieron de repente varios alimentos –acompáñenme, por favor.

–Por cierto, yo tengo que hablar con el señor Hiwatari –exclamó de pronto Madame Tachicawa. Kai se quedó extrañado por la petición –sólo unos minutos, si no le importa.

Los demás siguieron al profesor Dumbledore, mientras el ruso siguió a la mujer

–Tengo entendido que hace unos días realizó magia delante… bueno, mas bien en uno, su abuelo –el chico palideció un poco ante el comentario –su prima tenía el permiso, pero usted, a pesar de ser nuevo en esto…

–Sí… sin embargo lo hice porque iba a atacar a Annia –se defendió él –sé que está prohibido si no tengo 17 años…

–… por ahora, lo dejaremos así, al menos no hubo un daño mayor a su familiar. Por ahora no es el momento, estará más seguro bajo la vista de Albus Dumbledore, por lo de Voldemort… bien, vayamos con los demás.

Comieron el pequeño banquete que estaba ante sus ojos. Al terminar la mayoría (puesto Tyson aún estaba ingiriendo el pastel de riñones) aparecieron los postres. Granger degustaba los dulces y las tartas cuando los demás empezaban a pararse. Los adultos se dirigían a la puerta donde entraron, cuando Aarón expresó:

–Disculpen, necesito alcanzar a los profesores, necesito hablar con ellos sobre si me permiten usar mi insignia en este colegio y ser delegado –se fue alcanzar a los demás

– ¿De que hablaba Aarón, Annia? –preguntó Ray

–Ahh… el muy presumido es prefecto y le otorgaron Premio Anual antes de salir de la escuela. Heredó el cerebro del abuelo Alphard y el de la abuela…

– ¿Alguna vez has tenido placa o premio escolar? –interrogó Max

–Aquí no, pero en el _Midori_ obtuve unos…además aún Dumbledore no ha enviado las insignias de prefecto… hay que esperar a quien eligen…

–No te gustaría que se la dieran a Granger ¿no es cierto?

–Eres cruel Kai –lo miró con resentimiento –sabes como nos llevamos y tú sigues poniendo el dedo en la galla. Hablando de Granger¿tu amigo ya terminó de tragar?

–No aún no –contestó Max –lo esperaré, si quieren adelántense a los cuartos.

–Annia si no es molestia ¿te gustaría enseñarnos algunos conjuros? –expresó Ray

–Hum… no sé… quizás –fingió que pensaba –está bien, tenemos todo lo que resta del día… antes de que empecemos con Remus. Verán que sus clases son interesantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Durante el corto tiempo que pasaron en Hogwarts, los chicos aprendieron varios hechizos y encantamientos. Por parte de Annia, como volar en escoba, (usando claramente las del colegio, Kenny mencionó que nunca en su vida se volvería a subir a una de esas cosas), además de ciertos maleficios (no es tan santa al chica… es una Hiwatari y una Black ¿qué esperaban?). Lupin les ayudó con las bases en Defensa y Transformaciones. Aarón también les dio algunos cursos sobre Pociones y Herbología; mientras que Tonks, con Encantamientos y Astronomía.

Era dos de Agosto, aquel día se había fijado para moverlos de Hogwarts al Cuartel, sin embargo ocurrió un inesperado contratiempo que la Orden había intentado evitar: Harry Potter. El profesor Dumbledore les comentó que se mantuvieran en el castillo, en compañía de Tonks, de Lupin, y para su sorpresa, de la Profesora McGoganall. Partió lo antes posible al Ministerio, dejando un poco desconcertados a los chicos. La mayoría había regresado a sus habitaciones, excepto los dos Hiwatari…

–Pensé que hoy nos trasladaríamos al Cuartel de la Orden… –expresó el ruso, mirando hacia el ventanal que tenía enfrente.

–…Sin embargo el Profesor Dumbledore comentó acerca del problema que surgió… Potter usó magia, además enfrente de un muggle…

–Entonces se ha metido en problemas con el Ministerio de Magia ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, según el Director, Fugde sólo buscaba el pretexto perfecto para expulsarlo del colegio… el muy idiota no sabe que se lo pone fácil a Voldemort…

– Annia ¿tu _profesor_ dijo cuando nos iríamos del colegio?

–En unos días más… el mismo nos acompañará hasta ese lugar. No quiere que ocurra otro incidente como el de Potter. Además, oí a Remus mencionar que a él también lo llevarán a Grimmuald Place…

–Hum… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que lo echen de la escuela?

–No, la ley está a su favor. Pero… no me explico como dos dementores se hallaran en un barrio _muggle…_

– ¿Dementores? –Preguntó con cierto asombro Kai –entonces usó ese encantamiento… el _patronus_ ¿no es verdad?

–Sí, como yo lo hice para salvar sus almas

–Esos seres… son horrendos… –murmuró el chico, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un escalofrío e su cuerpo. La chica notó la reacción de su primo

–Intentaré enseñártelo, Remus me ayudó a mí, pero me costó varias semanas en lograr que fuera corpóreo. Será mejor descansar… Dumbledore regresará hasta mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era 5 de agosto. Tras un viaje por aparición, (gracias al Profesor Dumbledore) llegaron a un barrio, cuyas casas circundantes no eran muy agradables; algunas de ellas tenían ventanas rotas, brillando tenuemente con la luz de las lámparas de la calle, la pintura se estaba cayendo de varias de las puertas, y montones de basura reposaban en muchos de los peldaños delanteros.

– ¿Donde estamos? –cuestionó Tyson

–En Grimmuald Place –respondió el maestro –un barrio de Londres. Síganme, por favor.

Caminaron por la plazuela, mirando el pobre paisaje que ofrecía el lugar, hasta que se detuvieron en los números 11 y 13. Dumbledore sacó un Apagador, no tan bueno como el suyo, pero empezó a quitar las luces de la calle. Cuando terminó miró fijamente en un punto entre ambos edificios.

– Profesor¿cuál de ellos es el Cuartel? –interrogó Aarón

–Ninguno –contestó el anciano –El Cuartel General de la Orden se encuentra ahí –señaló con la mirada entre ambas casas. De pronto, surgió otra, empujando a las anteriores, surgiendo de la nada, asombrando a los Blade Breakers y a los Black. –Entren lo antes posible.

Hicieron lo que les ordenó el Profesor, mientras él soltaba las luces de la calle. Al entrar notaron la lúgubre apariencia del recibidor. Podían oler la humedad, el polvo y un olor dulzón que parecía arraigado al lugar; el sitio daba la sensación de ser un edificio abandonado.

Los llevó hacia una puerta del vestíbulo, donde se oían murmullos. Annia se sorprendió al ver a su tío, un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises. Aún recordaba como Remus se lo había presentado, como también de convencerla de que aquel hombre era inocente de los crímenes que se imponían, cuando estuvo, por corto tiempo, en Japón.

– ¿Aneshka, Aarón? –Dijo el hombre al verlos – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Sirius, ella es prima de uno de los jóvenes que atacaron los dementores en Japón, lanzados por un mortífago –contestó Dumbledore en su lugar –y Aarón ha sido quien me lo comunicó.

–Ya veo. No imaginé que Annia los conocía… ¿ellos entrarán a la junta, profesor?

–Sólo por unos minutos…

La chica observó al fondo a su maestro de pociones, Severus Snape. No le agradaba mucho, pero no creía que él estuviera en la Orden. Nunca había tenido problemas con él, quizás porque su pareja en esa materia era Theo, o porque no era tan mala en clase. También se encontraba la profesora McGoganall, parte de la familia Weasley. Pero antes de continuar observando a los miembros, otras personas ingresaron a la habitación.

El grupo de Lupin había llegado. La señora Weasley salió a recibirlos, y no volvió hasta unos cinco minutos después. Comenzó la reunión el profesor Dumbledore, mientras que los otros miembros los miraban con expectación.

–Ellos son los Blade Breakers. Estos jóvenes fueron atacados por dementores y un mortífago en su país natal. Ahora ellos están en peligro, por eso han sido transferidos al colegio como una manera de mantenerlos a salvo de los hombres de Voldemort –algunos de los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre –es algo en lo que estuvimos de acuerdo la Profesora Tsukishiro y la Ministra Tachicawa.

–Pero ¿por qué siguen a estos niños? –expresó la señora Weasley al verlos. Algunos de ellos se molestaron un poco ante la mención sobre la niñez-No lo comprendo, Dumbledore…

– Será mejor que vayan ahora con los otros chicos –les sugirió el anciano –Molly, si me haces el favor…

–Claro, profesor. Chicos síganme, por favor.

Salieron del cuarto. Siguiendo indicaciones de la pelirroja, los jóvenes caminaron despacio por las escaleras. Les indicó donde se encontraban los otros y se regresó a la Planta Baja. Caminaron hasta oír unos gritos:

–… ¿QUIÉN TUVO QUE SORTEAR DRAGONES Y ESFINGES Y TODAS ESAS ESTÚPIDAS COSAS EL AÑO PASADO¿QUIÉN LE VIÓ VOLVER¿QUIÉN TUVO QUE ESCAPAR DE ÉL¡YO¿PERO POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE SABER LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍAN DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE HA ESTADO OCURRIENDO?...

– ¿Qué rayos está pasando en ese cuarto? –expresó Kai, mientras los gritos seguían

–…CUATRO SEMANAS AGUANTANDO EN PRIVET DRIVE, ROBANDO PERIÓDICOS DE LOS CUBOS DE BASURA PARA INTENTAR DESCUBRIR LO QUE ESTABA OCURRIENDO…

–No lo sé… esperen –dijo la chica –reconozco esa voz… esas voces, más bien… ¡Son mis compañeros¡Weasley, Potter y Granger!

–…SUPONGO QUE SE LA HABRÁN PASADO DE LO LINDO ¿VERDAD? AQUÍ LOS DOS, JUNTITOS…

–Hay que entrar –comentó Tyson, abriendo la puerta

– ¡Harry, lo sentimos mucho! –dijo una chica de cabellos castaños, desesperada, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas. –Tienes toda la razón, Harry ¡yo estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mí! –de pronto se quedó paralizada al ver el numeroso grupo en el portal, mirando fijamente al chico de la gorra y a Aneshka. El pelinegro se calmó un pocó aunque esquivó la mirada de los recién llegados.

–Granger… –murmuró la chica Black

–Hiwatari… –expresó la joven castaña, poniéndose seria, recuperando dignidad y orgullo al verla

– ¿Hermione, en realidad eres tú? –Inquirió Tyson

–Tyson… no puedo creer que tú estés aquí –respondió la inglesa

– Es lo mismo que te pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Hermione ¿quién es él? –cuestionó Ron asombrado al ver que se conocían

–Mi primo, Tyson Granger.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Heme aquí con otro capítulo, si es que no se han aburrido (K: o desesperado) con tanto (K: creo que es el más largo de todos los que has escrito). Por fin los he reunido. En fin los RR:

**_Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-: _**Espero que no te moleste que te responda con tu nick anterior… oh no me mareaste, no te preocupes, entendí lo que me querías decirme. Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Como vez, resolví ciertas dudas que tenías… (K: aunque a mí, lo de Lupin fue algo exagerado… no sé) pero te dio el permiso hermanito, además quería que al menos tuvieras afinidad con el Profesor Lupin… (Yo también soy fan de él). Vaya ya me imagino la escena que me cuentas… créeme que no eres la única… (K: ella tan callada que es… me sorprende que se dedique a contestar los RR) ja, ja, ja, me muero de risa, Kai. (K: hum) Ah… no eres la única en pensar en otro bishonen (Luvia Kon lo hace… y también por Shaoran). Creo que no, a Cho ya la trago, (porque parte de la culpa también es de Harry), y pienso que ninguna otra me permitiría hacerlo (K: con ¿Cho?... es muy inestable, ya tiene suficiente con Potter y recordar a Diggory).

**_Shadow Noir Wing_**: Perdona por no responderte con anterioridad a tu pregunta (K: ¬.¬ despistada) x¬.¬ Hum… lo siento, no puedo incluirte a la historia. Ya la tenía estructurada, pero gracias por interesarte (K: ni siquiera Isis piensa meterse a esta historia, si… con Annia es suficiente). No he podido revisar tu historia, pero espero darme una vuelta ahora en vagaciones.

**_MaoAyanamipl_**: Muchas gracias por los RR y por seguir a mis actualizaciones (K: la haces feliz… aunque la ayudes de mala manera) Bueno, al menos me alegra que hayas pasado un receso agradable… te comprendo (K: porque ella hace lo mismo). Ah… es un secreto lo del libro 7. (K¿vez? Ella me apoya que me comporte así contigo) si… pero a mi también… por tratarse de ti, hermano. Gracias otra vez.

**_Alexa Hiwatari_**: Gracias por el RR y por tu dirección, espero poder ahora colocarlo en mi MNS… he estado en la escuela más que en el Chat… (K: y ahora más con los fics¿no es cierto niñita? Te desvelas ahora por esto) Pero vale la pena… Alexa temo decirte lo mismo que a Fanny… los personajes ya están y al menos ya tengo un orden (K: en su cabeza… aunque lo dudo) _Kirai desu _(K: si claro –sarcasmo-) de todos modos te agradezco tu interés en el fic., además el rol está prohibido en esta página… pero cuando haga uno les avisaré a aquellas que me han pedido ingresar a una historia mía. Gracias.

**_Haro kzoids_**: Es un honor tenerte aquí, puesto me gusta leer tus historias (K: vaya al menos a alguien no le gusta la idea de que termine en Slytherin) pero es que tienes cualidades para esa casa, hermano (K: Hum)… Sobre la bola… perdón, Tyson, pronto verás en que casa queda. Gracias por el RR.

**_Tailime Hiwatari_**: Como a Haro, también es un honor tenerte por aquí, adoro tus historias, en especial cuando sales con Tala (K¡Otra hermana!) Como vez, también comparto el apellido Hiwatari, y para el colmo de Kai (K: hum) soy su gemela, pero en mi caso, la mayor. (K: después de Albert, Isis). Vaya, no lo había pensado así, pero me divirtió tu descripción de Voldemort. Gracias por la advertencia (a mi sis Physis le pasó) y por el RR.

Espero que pasen unas felices fiestas (K: nada en exceso) y que tengan un feliz año 2008. Nos leemos después. (K: esperando que el próximo año termines por lo menos un fic) ja, ja, ja.

_Poka!_


	6. Grimmuald Place

_******Disclamer**: J. K. Rowling y Takao Aoki, son dueños de Harry Potter y Beyblade, respectivamente. Yo hago este fic sin ánimo de lucro, como medio de entretenimiento y ocio._

* * *

_**Grimmuald Place**_

Los chicos ingresaron al cuarto donde estaba el trío. Se sorprendieron al ver el grupo numeroso de jóvenes que entraban. Hermione y Harry reconocieron que cinco de ellos, incluido el primo de la castaña, eran jugadores de beyblade. El pelinegro fijó su vista al bicolor, recordando su visión de hace semanas. Trató de tranquilizarse, a pesar de la ira descargada hace unos minutos.

—_Entonces sí se referían a ellos _—pensó Harry —_Pero… ¿por qué?_

—Espera, Tyson ¿es verdad lo que acaba de decir ella? —preguntó Max.

—Sí… —respondió a su amigo. Después se dirigió a la castaña—. Hermione, no me has dicho porque te encuentras aquí.

—Es lógico, Tyson —comentó la joven Black —como amiga de Potter es mejor que esté en el Cuartel a que con su familia.

—Lo mismo te digo —respondió la chica Granger, sin hacer caso a la intervención de Annia—. Yo creí que eras muggle. Como han pasado años desde que nos vimos…

—Sí, es una larga historia —miró con nerviosismo a sus amigos, por si se le salía información de más.

—Sin embargo no comprendo por qué los _Blade Breakers_ deben estar aquí —terció el joven de ojos verdes.

—Por intercambio —expresó Rei, llamando la atención de la castaña—. Estudiamos en el _Midori Hikari_, el colegio de Magia japonés.

—Tú eres Rei Kon, ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó la chica, mientras el oriental asentía—. Me da mucho gusto conocerte en persona. Aunque no pude ver sus juegos, leí muchas noticias en los periódicos. Son muy buenos jugadores de beyblade.

— ¿Bey qué? —cuestionó Ron

—Beyblade —Max sacó de su bolsillo a Draciel, mostrándolo al británico—. Es un deporte, y nosotros como beyluchadores, lo practicamos. Usualmente los muggles lo juegan, aunque existen magos que están en esto —respondió el rubio—. Mi nombre es Max Tate, mucho gusto, eh…

—Ron Weasley —el pelirrojo exclamó—. Es extraño que los muggles se diviertan con estas cosas —miró con desconcierto el objeto que traía el estadounidense—. Son demasiado pequeñas.

—Ron aunque no lo creas, los beyblades haces cosas fenomenales —dijo el rubio.

—Ahora recuerdo, pude ver un reportaje de ustedes durante mi estancia en Privet Drive, sobre su carrera deportiva como equipo —intervino Harry—. Es una verdadera coincidencia que los campeones mundiales sean magos y estén aquí —los observó detenidamente a cada uno, hasta llegar al ruso.

—No es nada fuera de lo común —lo observó con frialdad—. Eres Potter, ¿verdad? —interrogó. El moreno afirmó, percatándose que el ruso no prestaba atención a su cicatriz, como la gente lo hacía para comprobar que era _El-niño-que-vivió_—. Sólo es un intercambio y su director nos habló de la situación actual de su país —Kai mencionó con sequedad.

—Es demasiado arriesgado que aceptaran venir a Inglaterra, Hiwatari —musitó Hermione—. Aún sabiendo el estado en que vivimos ahora. Black, como su prima debiste explicarle a Kai y a sus amigos sobre _quien-tú-sabes._

—Lo hice Granger. Ellos aceptaron los términos con el Profesor Dumbledore —respondió Annia con cierto enojo—. Estar bajo la custodia de la _Orden del Fénix_.

—Ustedes me comentaban algo antes de que entraran ellos —espetó Harry con cierta molestia a sus amigos—. ¿Alguno de ustedes piensa decirme qué es la Orden del Fénix?

—Algo nos habían comentado Annia y Aarón —terció Rei—. Son personas que luchan contra Voldemort —Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre, mientras el pelinegro de los ojos verdes lo miró con asombro.

—Es extraño que no temas al nombre de _el_-_quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado _—agregó Ron.

—Quizás porque en nuestros países no sea muy conocido y Dumbledore nos soltó todo tal cual es —expresó Kai.

—Es verdad —miró a su compañero en señal de agradecimiento—. Olvidaba que ustedes se refieren a él así.

—No importa —dijo Hermione—. Lo que había mencionado Rei es cierto: Son varias personas quienes la integran. Es una organización secreta. Dumbledore es quien la dirige, además que fue el fundador de la original.

—Mis padres estuvieron en la Orden Original, como también Sirius y Remus —añadió la joven Black—. Sé que desde entonces hay otros miembros.

—En efecto —respondió la castaña—. Pero sólo hemos visto unos cuantos venir a la casa. Pero creemos que hay más

— ¿Y bien? —interrogó, mirando a sus amigos con cierto recelo

—Eh —Ron tomó la palabra — ¿Y bien qué?

— ¡Voldemort! —exclamó Harry furioso, y tanto Ron como Hermione se alteraron. Kai fijó su mirada en el muchacho, observándolo con frialdad — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué están haciendo para detenerlo?

—Te lo hemos mencionado, la Orden no nos deja estar en sus reuniones —dijo Hermione nerviosa—. Por eso no sabemos los detalles, pero tenemos una idea general —añadió al ver la cara de Harry.

—Algo habíamos oído sobre un grupo de chicos, con las orejas extensibles que Fred y George han inventado —intervino Ron. Luego dirigió su mirada a los beyluchadores, añadió: —No pensé que vinieran al colegio, y menos en esta situación —su vista se centró en Tyson—. Ni que uno de ellos estuviera emparentado con Hermione.

—Una verdadera casualidad —comentó el nipón de la gorra—. No creí que el profesor Dumbledore se refiriera a ustedes como los chicos con quienes estaríamos en el cuartel. Me sorprende todavía que Hermione esté aquí.

—Mencionaron algo sobre unas Orejas… —intervino Harry, dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

—Extensibles, sí. Sólo que tuvimos que dejar de usarlas después porque mi madre las descubrió y se puso hecha una fiera. Mis hermanos tuvieron que esconderlas todas —respondió Ron—. Pero pudimos usarlas lo suficiente para enterarnos de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, sabemos que algunos de los de la Orden están persiguiendo a conocidos Mortífagos, vigilándolos, ya sabes...

—Algunos de ellos están intentando reclutar más personas para la Orden —dijo Hermione.

—Y otros hablan de las guardias —expresó Ron—. Siempre están hablando acerca de vigilar algo…

— ¿Puede que se refirieran a mí, no? —señaló Harry sarcásticamente.

—No sólo a ti —terció Kai con frialdad—. Te recuerdo que no eres el único al que le han asignado guardia durante todo el verano.

—El Profesor Lupin y Tonks nos acompañaron a nosotros —comentó Kenny al ver la cara de sorpresa del inglés—. Y estuvimos en el castillo durante un tiempo.

—Bueno, al menos ustedes sabían que los estaban vigilando, deberían agradecer eso al menos —enunció con enojo. Miró a sus amigos de nueva cuenta—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que han estado haciendo si no se les permite estar en las reuniones? Habían mencionado que estaban ocupados…

—Y lo estamos —alegó Hermione rápidamente—. Hemos estado descontaminando esta casa. Ha estado vacía durante años y un montón de cosas asquerosas se han crecido aquí. Hemos conseguido dejar limpia la cocina, casi todas las habitaciones. Creo vamos a empezar con el salón ma… —soltó un grito, debido a la llegada súbita de dos personas más a la habitación.

Con dos fuertes estruendos, Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos mayores de Ron, se habían materializado en el aire en el medio de la habitación, asustando a las lechuzas, además, dejando anonadados a los jóvenes asiáticos.

— ¡Dejen de hacer eso! —gritó Hermione a los mellizos.

—Hola, Harry —dijo George, sonriéndole—. Nos pareció haber escuchado tu dulce voz.

—No reprimas tu enfado, Harry, deja salir todo lo que llevas dentro —glosó Fred, también sonriendo—. Debe de haber un par de personas en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda que no te hayan oído —de repente vieron a los nuevos inquilinos, fijando su vista en la joven—. Esa niña, no puede ser…

— ¡Annia, que milagro! —Expresó George, ambos acercándose a ella.

—Si es sorprendente verte por aquí —le removió el cabello—. Recuerdo como era, tan chiquita en primero y segundo.

—Siempre peleándose con Hermione —le hizo un guiño a la aludida, molesta por el comentario—. Buscando ver quien era la mejor…

—…hasta que te fuiste a Japón. Vaya a sido aburrido no ver más su competencia.

—Ya basta —se quejó ella, pero con cierto aire divertido, mientras Hermione se irritaba más con los pelirrojos.

—Pero las discusiones entre Ron y ella lo compensan —dijo George, observando a los mencionados con malicia.

— ¡Me muero de la risa! —Intervino su hermano menor, con enojo.

—Veo que han aprobado sus exámenes de Aparición —terció Harry, malhumorado.

—Con todos los honores —expresó George. En sus manos traía una cuerda de color carne.

—Les hubiera costado treinta segundos más bajar por las escaleras —les replicó Ron.

—El tiempo es galeones, hermanito —respondió Fred—. Harry lo estás haciendo más difícil, en especial con nuestros invitados —miró a los chicos—. Supongo que vienen del mismo colegio al que fue Annia, como se llamaba…

—El _Midori Hikari —_expresó Rei.

—No deberían aventurarse a venir —comentó George seriamente—, especialmente por _quien-ustedes-sabes._

—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que traen en sus manos? —preguntó la joven Black, cambiando el hilo de la conversación.

—Orejas Extensibles, un invento nuestro. No creo que ellos te hayan comentado.

— ¡Pero George y yo estamos en el negocio de los artículos de bromas!

— ¡Genial! —Expresó Annia, a lo que Hermione chasqueo la lengua, en señal de reprobación—. ¿Y cómo funcionan?

—Con esto intentaremos oír lo que ocurre allá abajo.

—Tengan cuidado —los previno Ron—. Si mamá los ve con otra de esas…

—Vale la pena el riesgo, esta reunión es importante —dijo Fred. De pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Esta vez, ingresó una chica de melena roja en la habitación

— ¡Hola Harry! Me pareció oír tu voz —era Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, sonriéndole, miró a los mellizos—. No lograrán nada con eso, mamá ha puesto un Encantamiento de Impasibilidad a la puerta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —interrogó George

—Tonks me enseñó como averiguarlo. He estado lanzando bombas fétidas a la puerta desde las escaleras y todas rebotan antes de tocarla —de pronto se percató de toda la gente que estaba ahí— ¡Hola Aneshka! —Se dirigió a los desconocidos—. Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. Y ustedes son…

—Los _Blade Breakers_ —contestó Tyson—. Campeones mundiales de Beyblade…

—Disculpa, ¿de qué cosa? —preguntó dubitativa la chica.

—Ellos practican un deporte muggle, Ginny —terció Hermione, sacándola de la duda —. Éste chico es mi primo Tyson, y ellos son sus amigos.

—Yo soy hermano de Annia, Aarón Black. No soy beyluchador, sin embargo vengo acompañando a los chicos, señorita Weasley. Mucho gusto.

—Mira, este chico de ropas orientales se llama Rei —dijo el chico de la gorra, jalando a la pelirroja y yendo junto al rubio—. Él es Max—dejó a la joven, mientras traía consigo al más pequeño del grupo—. Este es Kenny y el amargado de allá, —señaló al ruso porque no se atrevía a acercarse a él—, es el primo de Annia, Kai —el bicolor soltó un bufido, mirando con odio a su compañero.

—Gracias Tyson por tu presentación relámpago —pronunció Hermione. Aún le sorprendía que sociable pudiera ser su primo.

—Saben es una lástima que no podamos usar las Orejas Extensibles —expresó Fred—. Me hubiera gustado oír que es lo que hace Snape…

— ¡Snape! —dijo Harry rápidamente—. ¿Está él aquí?

—Sí, lo he visto cuando llegamos —mencionó Annia.

—Según él, está haciendo un trabajo ultrasecreto— comentó George

—Imbécil —musitó Fred sin miramientos.

— ¿Quién es Snape?

—Es nuestro profesor de pociones, Tyson. Antes apoyaba a _quien-tú-sabes_ pero ahora está en nuestro bando —reprochó Hermione a los gemelos.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sea un imbécil —la contradijo Ron—. Tendrías que ver la manera en que nos mira cuando nos encontramos cara a cara.

El grupo de magos empezó a discutir sobre algunos integrantes de la familia Weasley. Sobre su estancia dentro de la Orden y que realizaban actualmente tanto dentro como fuera de esta organización. Los beyluchadores, en cambio, se apartaron un poco, comenzando una breve plática entre ellos.

—Saben, son agradables —expresó Max—. A pesar que los problemas que cruzan ahora…

—Las guerras siempre separan a las familias, de alguna u otra forma —enunció Aarón, al momento que los Weasley hablaban acerca de Percy—. Aún no ha empezado la segunda guerra, pero la tensión se siente en el aire.

—Si —comentó Tyson—, en especial en Potter. Esperen ¿no es el mismo chico que Annia nos mencionó que derrotó a Voldemort?

—Sí —respondió Black, mientras observaba los gestos del pelinegro ante la mención del _Profeta—. _Él venció a Voldemort hace años, aún siendo un bebé. Por eso es famoso. Pero veo que últimamente, muchos lo tiran de a loco por lo que dice…

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el Jefe

—Sobre su encuentro con Ryddle. Antes no creía que había regresado. Sin embargo, con lo sucedido con ustedes, me ha cambiado esa percepción…

— ¿Perdió a su familia? —cuestionó Rei a Aarón.

—Sí —expresó con amargura—. Tal como en mi caso, los progenitores de Potter estaban en la Orden. Recuerdo que mi padre decidió luchar contra él, a pesar que toda la familia estaba con la tontería de la pureza de sangre. Bueno casi toda, el tío Sirius, la tía Andrómeda y el Abuelo Alphard apoyaron a mi padre —su mirada se tornó triste—. Aunque estoy orgulloso de él, hay veces que pienso que mejor no hubiera entrado en la _Orden_.

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo, en parte porque los Weasley, Hermione y Annia observaban a Harry, quien buscaba una excusa para cambiar el tema. Aarón, por su parte, evitaba la mirada de los beyluchadores. Por suerte para ambos, se oyeron unos pasos afuera del cuarto.

—Oh, oh —murmuró Fred. Recogieron sus cosas. Tanto él como George desparecieron. Segundos después, la señora Weasley se asomó en la entrada de la habitación.

—La reunión ha terminado, pueden bajar a cenar. Chicos, —miró a los extranjeros—después de comer veremos en donde los acomodaremos y Harry —se dirigió al pelinegro—, todo el mundo se muere por verte. Por cierto ¿Quién ha dejado todas esas Bombas Fétidas a la salida de la puerta de la cocina?

— Crookshanks —dijo Ginny con la cara colorada—. Adora jugar con ellas

—Oh —dijo la señora Weasley—. Pensé que había sido Kreacher. Ahora no olviden bajar en silencio. Ginny, tus manos están sucias ¿qué has estado haciendo? Ve y lávatelas antes de ir a cenar —la pelirroja sonrió a los otros y siguió a su madre fuera de la habitación.

—Bueno, será mejor que bajemos de una vez —expresó Annia a los chicos

—Tienes razón —enunció Aarón, mientras los demás salían del cuarto.

—Hermione, ¿vienes? —inquirió Tyson a su prima.

—No, eh, tenemos algunas cosas que hablar con Harry, ¿Cierto, Ron?

— ¿De qué? —Ella le dio un codazo—. ¡Ah, sí!

—Bueno, los veremos abajo —se despidió el chico de la gorra, pero teniendo la sensación de que ella le estaba mintiendo.

El trío se quedó solo en la habitación. Harry miraba expectante a Hermione. A pesar de que el enfado ya se había esfumado hace rato gracias a la información de los Weasley, había aquí algo extraño entorno a los _Blade_ _Breakers_.

—Habíamos escuchado algo sobre jóvenes que venían de Japón —musitó finalmente Hermione—. Y como lo habíamos mencionado antes, no imaginábamos que fueran ellos.

—La pregunta aquí es ¿por qué? —Añadió Harry—. Es extraño que Dumbledore acepte que alumnos de otra escuela vengan a Hogwarts sabiendo la situación actual del Reino Unido.

—Es verdad —terció Ron—. Hermione, ¿sabías que tu primo era un mago?

—Pensaba que yo era la única bruja de mi familia. Hiro, el hermano mayor de Tyson no es un mago. Puede darse la probabilidad de que hubiera más personas con dones mágicos en los Granger, pero sé que Tyson me lo diría inmediatamente.

—Hay algo que no cuadra en ellos —comentó Harry—. Algo que la _Orden_ trata ocultarnos sobre ellos. No es una mera casualidad que ellos estén el cuartel con nosotros —la puerta se abrió, era la señora Weasley.

— ¿Aún aquí, chicos? —Preguntó—. Es mejor que vayan a la cocina, antes de que todos se terminen la comida.

Resignados, los tres salieron del cuarto. Sin embargo, hallaron a todos plantados en las escaleras.

—Todavía están en el vestíbulo —mencionó Ron—. A lo mejor escuchamos algo…

— ¿Ustedes han oído algo, Hiw…? —Cuestionó Harry, pero ambos Hiwatari lo voltearon a ver—. Me refería a ti, Black.

—No. Y Potter, prefiero que me cites por mi nombre desde ahora, si no te importa. Si es que, vas a llamar a mi primo por nuestro apellido, claro —observaron cautelosamente al grupo numeroso que se hallaba en el corredor, susurrando entre ellos. Harry reconoció inmediatamente el pelo grasiento de Snape. Le interesaba que hacía en la orden…

— ¡Rayos! —oyó Harry susurrar a Fred, que estaba alzando la Oreja Extensible

— Snape nunca come aquí —le explicó Ron a Harry tranquilamente—. ¡Gracias a Dios! Vamos.

—No olviden que debemos bajar en silencio —les recordó Hermione.

La señora Weasley llegó ante ellos, comentándoles que la siguieran a la cocina. Pero antes de terminar la frase, escucharon un fuerte ruido detrás de ellos. Tonks había tropezado con el paragüero, excusándose. Sin embargo, antes de que Molly terminara de regañarla, de repente se escuchó un horrible y ensordecedor chillido que helaba la sangre.

Detrás de las cortinas raídas en la pared había un cuadro tamaño natural de una mujer mayor vestida con una capa negra estaba gritando, como si la estuvieran torturando. Después los demás retratos empezaron a chillar también, cosa que provocó que los presentes se taparan los oídos con las manos.

— ¡Sangres sucias! ¡Escoria! ¡Productos de la suciedad y la repugnancia! ¡Mestizos, lárguense de esta casa! ¡Cómo se atreven a venir a la casa de mis padres!

Lupin auxilió a la señora Weasley, tratando de tapara el cuadro. Ésta última, abandonó el intento de correr las cortinas, caminando deprisa, de arriba-abajo, por el vestíbulo, aturdiendo a los otros retratos con su varita, Sirius apareció de repente en frente de Harry. Empezó a discutir con el cuadro, hasta que él y Lupin fueron capaces de hacer que las cortinas se cerraran de nuevo.

— ¡Por fin! —expresó Tyson, aliviado—. ¡Por fin se calló! No sé quién era esa vieja loca…

—La "querida" tía Walburga —respondió Aarón con resentimiento, cosa que calló al nipón—. No te preocupes, si quieres, sigue despotricando contra ella. Nunca me agradó.

—Hola Harry —dijo Sirius lúgubremente al mirar a su ahijado—. Veo chicos, que han conocido a mi madre.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Después de todo el barullo provocado en el pasillo, finalmente ingresaron a la cocina. Harry platicaba con su padrino, pero no le quitaba la vista a los orientales. Al entrar, observaron que el Señor Weasley y Bill, hablaban en susurros. La señora Weasley se aclaró la garganta. Su marido, un hombre delgado, pelirrojo, con una incipiente calva y con anteojos de montura de cuerno, miró alrededor y brincó inmediatamente  
— ¡Harry! —dijo el Sr. Weasley apresurándose para saludarlo y estrechándole la mano enérgicamente—. ¡Qué bueno verte! —Viró su vista a los jóvenes asiáticos—. _Blade Breakers, _soy Arthur Weasley —saludó a cada uno de ellos, como al inglés—. He leído mucho sobre su deporte y me encantaría que me enseñaran como se arman con exactitud —todos miraron al _Jefe_, lanzándole la indirecta.

—Eh, si quiere, Señor Weasley, durante nuestra estadía, puedo mostrarle el armado de los blades.

— ¡Arthur, deja de presionar a los chicos con tu loca obsesión con los muggles!

— ¡Oh, Molly, es que nunca has visto algo tan fabuloso! ¡Lo que los muggles juegan! ¡Su gran creatividad! Además, he visto que magos y brujas de su edad empiezan a practicarlo y no sería mala idea que alguno de ustedes me mostrara como usarlo.

—No se preocupe, señor Weasley —expresó Tyson con emoción—. El _campeón_ _mundial_ le enseñará algunos trucos con _Dragoon_ —sus compañeros sólo se quedaron viendo por su "modesta" aportación, algunos de ellos, negando con la cabeza.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento. Harry y Sirius comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, hasta que grandes nubes de humo verdoso cubrieron la habitación en unos segundos. Era un individuo en harapos, que en ese momento, se disculpaba con el _niño-que-vivió_, cuando le reclamó Molly:

— ¡Por última vez, Mundungus, no fumes esa porquería en la cocina, especialmente cuándo vamos a comer!

— ¡Ah! Tienes razón. Perdón, Molly —la nube de humo desapareció cuando Mundungus guardo su pipa en el bolsillo, pero un olor acre como de calcetines quemados permaneció.

La señora Weasley, después de regañarlo, exclamó que necesitaba ayuda para poner la mesa. Harry, Max y Rei se ofrecieron en auxiliarla, pero ella los rechazó, argumentando el viaje tan largo que habían tenido los tres. Tonks, animada, mencionó que ella podría hacerlo, aunque Molly, también declinó su oferta.

Posteriormente, Mundugus abordó, con algo de nerviosismo, a Harry. Comenzaron a hablar de la señora Figg… hasta que Sirius tomó la rienda de la charla. Ahijado y Padrino, dialogaron sobre el terrible verano que ambos tuvieron. En el momento que Mundugus miraba la copa de plata, los gemelos hicieron un gran estruendo en el comedor, llevando la cena. Un cuchillo, por poco hiere a Sirius.

— ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! —Gritó la Sra. Weasley—. ¡No era necesario que usaran magia! ¡Ya han tenido suficiente! ¡No por ser mayores de edad, deben utilizar la varita en todo momento!

— ¡Solamente intentamos ahorrar un poco de tiempo! — explicó Fred, sacando el cuchillo de pan de la mesa—. Perdón, Sirius, no quisimos lanzártelo…

Las risas de Harry y Sirius no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Mundungus, quien se había caído hacia atrás de su silla, se puso de pie. Kai y Aarón los miraron con cierto odio, por su descuido, mientras los demás aún no se recuperaban del susto. El señor Weasley trato de entrarlos en razón, empero su mujer comenzó una nueva ola de regaños, comparándolos con sus hermanos mayores… hasta que llegó a Percy, quedando paralizada, sosteniendo la respiración al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada asustada a su esposo, quien repentinamente tenía una expresión rígida.  
—Vamos a comer —dijo Bill rápidamente.

—Esto se ve maravilloso, Molly —mencionó Lupin, vaciando el guisado sobre un plato y pasándolo a través de la mesa.

—El profesor Lupin tiene razón, señora Weasley —comentó Tyson cuando recibió su plato y empezó a engullirlo.

Por unos minutos reinó el silencio, excepto por el tintineo de los platos, los cubiertos y el traqueteo de las sillas cuando cada uno se instaló frente a su comida. Entonces la Señora Weasley se giró hacia Sirius, mencionándole los quehaceres pendientes, cosa que Black contestó con ironía.

Rei, Kai, junto a Harry, se pudieron percatar de las diversas conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la mesa. Tonks, que estaba al frente de Potter, cambiaba de apariencia enfrente de Ginny, Hermione y Annia. Las dos primeras, comenzaron a pedir sus narices preferidas. Aarón, Tyson, Max y Kenny, hablando se enfocaban a los beyblades,

En otro lado, Lupin, el señor Weasley y Bill estaban enfrascados sobre el tema de los duendes y del banco mágico. No pudieron terminar de oír, puesto las risas de Mundugus, los gemelos y Ron, llenaron el recinto. Más tarde, la señora Weasley reprimió a Dung. Kai lo veía con cierto desdén, debido a su comportamiento.

La cena estuvo maravillosa. Incluso Tyson, terminó repleto por las tantas porciones de comida que se engulló, sin hacer caso a las miradas de asombro del grupo y la de disgusto, por parte de su capitán. El clima se relajó en aquel punto, mientras Tonks bostezaba; como Ginny jugaba con Crookshanks, haciendo rodar corchos de cerveza de mantequilla para que los persiguiera.

—Se acerca la hora de irse a la cama —dijo la Sra. Weasley con un bostezo, mirando a los jóvenes —es mejor que vayamos de una vez a acomodar a nuestros invitados…

—No, aún no Molly —la interrumpió Sirius, apartando su plato vacío y girándose para mirar a Harry—. Sabes, estoy sorprendido contigo. Pensé que la primera cosa que harías cuando llegaras sería preguntar por Voldemort —la atmósfera en el cuarto cambió con la rapidez, del relajado al tenso. Los chicos miraron extrañados a los magos ingleses.

— ¡Y lo hice! —exclamó Harry con indignación—. Les pregunté a Ron y Hermione pero ellos dijeron que a nosotros no nos aceptan en la Orden, así que….

—Y ellos tienen toda la razón, —dijo la Sra. Weasley—. Tú eres demasiado joven —Estaba sentaba muy erguida en su silla, los puños apretados fuertemente, cualquier rastro de somnolencia había desaparecido.

— ¿Desde cuándo alguien tuvo que estar en la Orden del Fénix para hacer preguntas? —dijo Sirius—. Harry estuvo atrapado en esa casa Muggle durante un mes. ¡Él tiene el derecho de saber qué ha pasado!

— ¡Un momento! —interrumpió George casi gritando.

— ¿Cómo es que Harry consigue que sus preguntas sean contestadas? —dijo Fred con ira.

— ¡Hemos intentado conseguir información de ustedes durante un mes y no nos han dicho ni una sola cosa! —agregó George.

— "Eres demasiado joven, por eso no estás en la Orden" —comentó Fred, con una voz aguda que sonó increíblemente parecida a la de su madre—. ¡Harry ni siquiera es mayor de edad!

—No es mi culpa si no les han dicho lo que está sucediendo en la Orden —señaló Sirius con calma —es la decisión de sus padres. Harry, por otra parte...

— ¡No te corresponde a ti decir qué es bueno para Harry! —mencionó con brusquedad la Sra. Weasley. La expresión de su cara, habitualmente amable, lucia ahora peligrosa — ¿No has olvidado lo que Dumbledore dijo, supongo?

— ¿Qué parte? —preguntó Sirius cortésmente, pero con el aire de un hombre que se prepara para una lucha.

—La parte de no decirle a Harry más de lo que él necesita saber' —contestó la Sra. Weasley con un fuerte énfasis sobre las tres últimas palabras.

Las cabezas de de los jóvenes giraban de Sirius a la Sra. Weasley como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis. Ambos seguían en su riña. La mujer buscó ayuda en su marido. El Sr. Weasley no habló inmediatamente. Tomó sus lentes y los limpió despacio con su ropa, sin mirar a su esposa. Sólo cuando los hubo colocado con cuidado sobre su nariz, contestó.

—Dumbledore sabe que la situación ha cambiado, Molly. Él acepta que Harry esté informado, hasta cierto punto, ahora que se queda en el Cuartel General.

— ¡Sí, pero hay una diferencia entre eso e invitarlo a preguntar todo lo que quiera!  
—Personalmente —terció Lupin calmadamente, mientras la Sra. Weasley giraba rápidamente hacia él, esperanzada de que finalmente había conseguido un aliado —pienso que es mejor que Harry conozca los hechos, no todos, Molly, pero una imagen general de nosotros, antes que reciba una versión alterada por … otros.

—Bien —respiró profundamente y mirando alrededor la mesa, buscando una ayuda —Puedo ver que nadie me apoya. Solo diré esto: Dumbledore debe haber tenido sus motivos para no desear que Harry supiera demasiado, y hablo como alguien que tiene los mejores deseos para él, de todo corazón.

—Él no es tu hijo —dijo Sirius entrecortadamente

—Es como si lo fuera —mencionó la Sra. Weasley con ferocidad—. ¿A quién más tiene?  
— ¡Me tiene a mí!

— Sí —explayó la Sra. Weasley, frunciendo el labio, —El punto es que ha sido bastante difícil para ti cuidar de él mientras estabas encerrado en Azkaban, ¿verdad? —Sirius comenzó a levantarse de su silla.

—Molly, no eres la única persona en esta mesa que se preocupa por Harry —dijo Lupin enérgicamente—. Sirius, siéntate, por favor—. El labio inferior de la Sra. Weasley temblaba. Sirius se hundió despacio en su silla—. Pienso que deberían permitir a Harry opinar sobre esto —siguió Lupin —es suficientemente grande para decidir.

—Quiero saber qué ha estado sucediendo —afirmó Harry inmediatamente, sin mirarla.  
—Muy bien. Chicos, ¡a la cama! —Hubo un gran alboroto de inmediato.

— ¡Somos mayores de edad! —Aarón, Fred y George bramaron al unísono.  
— ¿Si Harry lo tiene permitido, por qué no puedo yo? —gritó Ron.

—Ronald tiene razón señora Weasley —terció Annia —somos de su misma edad, nos gustaría mantenernos al tanto de lo que pasa aquí…

—Sí, no es justo que él sepa todo lo que está ocurriendo —se quejó Tyson

— ¡Mamá, yo también quiero enterarme! —gimió Ginny.  
— ¡NO! —gritó la Sra. Weasley, los ojos brillosos—. Lo prohíbo…  
—Molly, no puedes detener a Aarón, Fred y George —Expresó el Sr. Weasley cansadamente—. Son mayores de edad.

—Todavía están en la escuela.

—Pero son legalmente adultos

— ¡Oh, bien entonces, ellos tres pueden quedarse, también, pero los demás…!  
—Harry igual nos va a decir a mí y Hermione todo los que le digan —protestó Ron con vehemencia—. ¿No es cierto? —agregó indeciso, mirando a los ojos de Harry.

—Por supuesto —Respondió. Ron y Hermione sonrieron

— ¡Si ellos se quedan, nosotros también! —expresó Annia

— ¡Aneshka, no pueden quedarse!

—Señora Weasley, por favor —terció Kai—. Si su hijo y la chica Granger están presentes, no veo porque nosotros no.

—Es importante saberlo, señora Weasley —complementó Rei—. Si vamos a estar en Inglaterra por algún tiempo, es necesario conocer los peligros a los que estamos expuestos.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo piensen, chicos!

—Molly, el que tiene que decidir es Remus, él es el responsable de su bienestar —los interrumpió Arthur. Cambió su vista hacia el licántropo, esperando su respuesta.

—Annia y Kai ya no son niños —miró a sus ahijados—. Pueden quedarse, y como menciona Rei, necesitan informarse, sin andar con una venda en los ojos. Además los tres tienen la misma edad que Harry —los chicos miraron con gratitud a Lupin.

— ¡Bien! —gritó la Sra. Weasley—. ¡Bien! ¡Ginny, Tyson, Max, Kenny, a la cama!  
La pelirroja y el moreno protestaban en el camino, mientras los otros dos los seguían resignados, pero sabiendo que, por lo menos Rei les contaría lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, los chillidos estridentes de la Sra. Black se agregaron al alboroto. Los chicos siguieron a la señora Weasley. Dejaron a Ginny en el primer piso. Kenny se quedó en el segundo piso, en la habitación de Bill. Subieron al tercero.

—Ustedes dormirán con Fred y George —les aclaró la mujer, con gentileza, mientras aparecía dos camas más —espero que no los molesten ese par. Quiero que se metan de inmediato a sus camas, sin estarse preguntando sobre lo que pasa en la cocina, en donde espero que no se vayan por las ramas. Buenas noches chicos

—Buenas noches, señora Weasley —contestaron al unísono, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

—No es justo, el amargado está ahí —reprochó Tyson, mientras Max cerraba la puerta.

—Pero al menos Rei está ahí, además, tu prima también se quedó, seguro te comentará algo.

—Tienes razón. Bueno —miró todo el cuarto— ¿En dónde están nuestras cosas? —Al momento hubo un "bum". Un elfo vestido con una toga con el emblema del colegio apareció, dejando sus baúles. Se dirigió al rubio.

—Dumbledore les envía esta nota —le entregó un sobre—. Deben leerla y dársela a sus compañeros —después de lo dicho, se esfumó.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos algo que hacer antes que lleguen los mellizos —expresó el japonés, mientras su amigo abría el sobre.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

La Sra. Weasley llamó imperiosamente a sus hijos y a Hermione, cuando terminaron las explicaciones por parte de la Orden. Después que ellos se levantaran, Harry los siguió. Los chicos extranjeros esperaron un poco. Imitaron a los otros jóvenes, quedándose un poco rezagados del grupo. Estaban en las escaleras:

— ¿Escucharon lo que dijo Sirius y vieron su reacción? —cuestionó Annia

—Sí, ahora no me queda la menor duda —contestó su primo.

—Es especial, cuando nos observaron —terció Rei—. Hay algo relacionado con nosotros en este asunto. Por eso estamos aquí.

—Un arma. Oigan, las Bestias bit, ¿se pueden usar como armas? —la chica miró a su primo con expectación.

—El abuelo intentaba hacer un ejército al obtenerlas —le respondió—. Muchos saben el poder contenido en esos seres, pero pocos pueden controlarlos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la joven.

—Cada Bestia Bit tiene un elegido —respondió el chino —sólo uno. Es muy difícil que se acople a otra persona…

—Chicos, por favor —era la señora Weasley, interrumpiéndolos—. Les prohíbo que sigan hablando de esto. Incluso en otro idioma —los muchachos vislumbraron a la joven con cierta sorpresa.

—Lo siento, pero usé el japonés para comunicarnos —les susurró—. Espero que Granger no haya podido oír algo.

—Aneshka —la interrumpió —dormirás aquí en el primer piso con Hermione y Ginny —le dijo la señora Weasley.

— ¿Qué? —mencionaron al unísono las chicas.

—Señora Weasley, por favor ¿no puedo ocupar otra habitación?

—Ella tiene razón, no podemos estar en un mismo cuarto sin discutir —le expresó Hermione.

—Lo siento chicas, compartirán la recámara. Vayan directamente a la cama. Tenemos un día atareado mañana. Espero que Ginny ya esté dormida, así que no traten de despertarla.

—Buenas noches —ingresó la castaña primero.

—Yo también me despido, hasta mañana, chicos —la joven Black entró después, sin mirar a Granger.

—Dormida, claro —comentó Fred por lo bajo, mientras que subían al siguiente piso —Si Ginny no está en la cama despierta, esperando a que Hermione le cuente lo que hablaron, entonces yo soy un gusarajo.

—Muy bien, Kai, Rei, ustedes compartirán el cuarto con Harry y Ron.

—Mamá no lo dirás en serio —expresó el pelirrojo con horror, mientras Kai lo miraba con odio—. Bueno, no tengo nada en contra tuya —se dirigió al chino —pero tu amigo da miedo —el ruso lo fulminó con sus ojos.

—No digas tonterías, Ronald Weasley —le respondió la mujer —son jóvenes de su edad. Así que no admito excusas, ¡a la cama, jovencito! —el chico se metió resignado al cuarto, mientras la señora lo miraba con reproche. Después fijo su vista al bicolor, suavizando su voz—. Siento mucho como se ha comportado Ron, Kai.

—No se preocupe, Señora Weasley.

—Buenas noches, entonces —terciaron Harry y Rei

—Duerman bien —Fred les guiñó un ojo.

La Señora Weasley cerró la puerta detrás de Harry con un rápido golpe. La habitación parecía, en todo caso, aún mas húmeda y oscura que a primera vista. Sin embargo, pudieron notar que había dos camas más, junto a ellas, un baúl cada una. En la de Rei se encontraba una jaula. El británico se dispuso a ponerse su pijama, sin prestar atención a los extranjeros, se quitó los anteojos y se metió en su fría cama mientras Ron iba con las lechuzas a alimentarlas. El chino, por su parte, sacó a su ave e hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

—Se ve que es un inmaduro como Tyson —masculló el ruso, mirando de lejos a Weasley con resentimiento, cuando puso el seguro a la puerta. Éste último, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Vamos Kai, apenas los conocemos, no es posible que tengas un juicio sobre…

—Annia ya me ha hablado de ellos —lo cortó, mientras sacaba su ropa del baúl—. El chico Weasley se parece a Tyson; mientras que Potter es un poco quejumbroso.

—Según entendí que es un héroe por derrotar a _Voldemort_ —Rei también comenzó a cambiarse—. Sabes, yo me sentiría igual que él al ser apartado de todos, sin saber que hace su enemigo, anexando el desprestigio de la sociedad mágica.

—Hum, como sea, tenemos que aguantarlos hasta que entremos al colegio de Annia —el neko apagó su vela, mientras se acomodaba en su cama. En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos en el cuarto sobre Ron y Harry.

— ¡Ay!

—No grites, Ron, o Mamá va a volver

—Ustedes dos Aparecieron en mis rodillas

—Sí, bueno, es más difícil en la oscuridad  
Vieron las borrosas siluetas de Fred y George bajándose de la cama de Ron. Se escuchaba el ruido de los resortes, y el colchón de Harry bajó unos centímetros cuando George se sentó en él, cerca sus pies.

—Antes que nada, Kai, Rei, dos de sus amigos están con nosotros —expresó Fred

—El chico que se llama Tyson dice que no te desquites con Harry y Ron, Kai; aunque te saquen de tus casillas, no los asesines —mencionó George con aire burlón

—Muy gracioso —expresó con amargura —deberían estar en su cuarto.

—Nos libramos de Percy, y nos llega uno nuevo —comentó con burla Fred.

— ¿A qué han venido, Weasley?

—A comentar sobre lo sucedido —dijo George, comenzando a discutir acerca de la información obtenida hace unos minutos. Se produjo una pausa y Harry supo que los otros, al igual que él, se preguntaban qué clase de horrores podía perpetrar esta nueva arma. Los beyluchadores no quisieron mencionar lo que habían pensado con Annia, aunque era lo más probable. Él quería sus Bestias Bit.

Los jóvenes asiáticos siguieron escuchado con atención la plática, hasta que los gemelos desaparecieron de la habitación. Percibieron como los ingleses volvían a acomodarse en sus camas. Al regresar el silencio, Kai agregó, pero en japonés, para evitar ser entendidos por los magos:

—Ellos tienen razón en parte, el tamaño no es garantía de poder. Nuestros bits son la muestra de ello.

—Pero aún me pregunto, porque sólo a nosotros —dijo Rei — ¿Qué relación tienen nuestras Bestias Bit con el mundo mágico? —escucharon pasos afuera otra vez

—Discutamos esto después. Descansemos ya, antes que nos cuelgue la madre de Weasley.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Annia se levantó temprano, a diferencia de sus compañeras de cuarto. Sentía que alguien la llamaba en esa casona. Se arregló, sin hacer ruido; después, salió de la habitación con el pequeño libro negro que halló en la mansión de su primo. Como si alguien le dictara que hacer, ella caminó hacia las escaleras, subiendo hasta el último piso, en donde sólo encontró dos puertas. Leyó el rótulo de la de al frente.

—_Es la habitación de Sirius_ —pensó, al momento que dirigió su vista a la otra, en la cual observó una inscripción, al cual rezaba:

**No entrar**

**Sin el expreso permiso de**

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

— _¿Regulus? ¿Acaso será hermano de mi tío?_ —se preguntó a sí misma, al momento que se encaminó a dicha puerta. Tocó el pomo de la puerta, y despacio, la abrió.

Al entrar, procurando cerrar el portal, se sorprendió de la decoración del cuarto. Los colores de la casa de Slytherin abundaban en las paredes, viendo el escudo de los Black en la cama, con el lema característico. El llamado era más fuerte, aunque le daba algo de miedo.

Se dirigió al buró, examinando cada uno de los cajones. Hizo lo mismo con el escritorio. Removió su contenido, donde abundaban plumas viejas, un tintero, desechos de pergaminos. No lo encontraba, hasta que un brillo púrpura tintineo cerca del frasco le llamó la atención. En efecto, era un guardapelo de plata, con los galgos hechos en relieve, idéntico que el del libro.

Era mejor que se fuera de ahí. Cerró el cajón, guardó el medallón en sus bolsillos, saliendo cuidadosamente de la habitación. Bajó hasta el segundo rellano, cuando escuchó una voz.

—No sabía que estabas despierta —era su primo—. Vine a buscarte. A propósito, ¿qué hacías arriba?

—Eh… nada, cosas sin importancia. ¿Para que querías verme?

—Aclarar dudas, sólo eso —musitó—. Es sobre lo que hablaron tu tío y Remus. Los gemelos nos hicieron una visita nocturna. Ellos sospechan sobre el tamaño del "arma". Tanto Rei como yo creemos de lo que hablaron en la reunión, en parte, son de nuestras Bestias bit.

—Es probable. Pero, dejaron entre ver que hay otra cosa. Voldemort querrá algo más, pero —llegaron al vestíbulo, caminando en silencio. Habló en susurro—, no sé me ocurre que sea. En cuanto regrese a Hogwarts, buscaré toda la información acerca de sus Bestias Bit. Estoy entre la espada y la pared; preguntarle a Theo si está al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu amigo en esto? —preguntó el ruso, extrañado. Ahora se encontraban cerca de la cocina.

—Su padre es un Mortífago —musitó—. Pero, no quiero perder su amistad. A parte de Luna, es mi único amigo. Digamos que soy la "rara" de Gryffindor. Por eso no tengo nexos afectivos dentro de mi casa —entraron a la cocina a desayunar.

Al terminar, se dirigieron a la Sala, en donde ya los esperaba la Señora Weasley. Cada uno tomó una botella y un cubre bocas. Se acomodaron en sus puestos, esperando la señal de la mujer. Al escucharla, rociaron las cortinas, saliendo de ellas un motón de horripilantes bichos. Kai vio como uno de los gemelos se guardaba una de esas monstruosidades, mientras que hablaban con Potter, cuando Tyson llamó su atención.

—Kai, ayer nos llegó un mensaje del profesor Dumbledore —el bicolor miró a Max, quien afirmó lo que mencionó el moreno.

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—Vendrá el 10 de agosto a conversar con nosotros.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre todo lo que ha pasado en Japón, supongo —expresó Max—. No decía nada más en la carta.

—Espero que también nos informe si algo similar le ha pasado a otros equipos —argumentó Rei.

Se pasaron toda la mañana fumigando. Tocaron el timbre, así que Molly Weasley salió de la habitación. De repente escucharon su voz:

—Me encanta oír a mamá gritar a alguien más —expresó Fred sonriendo —para variar.

—Los muy idiotas la están dejando irse por las ramas —comentó George —debes buscar la manera de calmarla, o seguirá así por horas. Tenía ganas de reprimir a Mundugus desde que dejó su puesto. Y ahí va la madre de Sirius…

En el momento que el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta, se escabulló a la habitación un elfo doméstico. Era Kreacher. Rondó por el cuarto, como si nadie estuviera, murmurando para sí, hasta que Fred llamó su atención. Ofendió a los gemelos, a Hermione, hasta que detuvo su mirada en los nuevos inquilinos. Después de Harry, siguió con Aarón:

—Es el hijo del traidor Alphard. Recuerdo que el muy ingrato rechazó la amabilidad de mi ama.

—Si claro —expresó con ironía—, jamás conocí a alguien tan repulsiva como mi tía abuela.

—Lo que diga el amo —realizó una reverencia—. Tenía que salir así, un sucio traidor; con un abuelo que burló la confianza de mi ama y un padre que se casó con una _sangre sucia_. Oh, si ella supiera que has pisado nuevamente su casa. Y ahí está su hermana, ella es peor que él ¡Oh, si mi ama supiera que has profanado su casa! ¿Qué diría si la mugre mestiza se encuentra aquí?

—Kreacher deja de llamarla así —mencionó con disgusto Aarón —te lo prohíbo —el elfo fijó sus ojos en los extranjeros…

—Y ahí se encuentran los asiáticos, inmundicia de engendros, oh si mi ama los viera aquí…

— ¡Deja de llamar así a la gente! —gritaron al unísono Ginny y Ron

—No está en sus cabales —argumentó la castaña, tratando de justificarlo—. No sabe lo que dice…

—Desengáñate, Hermione…

—De todos modos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó George.

—Kreacher está limpiando.

— ¡Sí, cómo no! —dijo una voz detrás de Harry. Era Sirius, quien había regresado. El elfo se inclinó hacia él. Habló con la criatura, la cual siempre lo ofendía. Sin embargo, cuando le ordenó que saliera, no desobedeció, pero reclamaba por lo bajo:

— Regresa de Azkaban para darle órdenes a Kreacher, oh, mi pobre Señora, qué diría si viera ahora su casa, escoria viviendo en ella, sus tesoros arrojados fuera, ella que juró que ya no tenía un hijo y él regresó, y además dicen que es un asesino.

—-¡Sigue murmurando y seré un asesino! —amenazó Sirius irritado cuando él cerró de golpe la puerta en las narices del elfo. Hermione intentó defender a la criatura, sin embargo Sirius le expresó lo que pensaba de él. Además agregó que no podían dejarlo libre. Fue hacia el tapiz (árbol genealógico). Harry, Aarón, Kai y Annia lo siguieron.

— ¡No apareces! —comentó Harry, después de examinar la parte inferior del árbol más de cerca. Los Hiwatari vieron que tenía razón.

—Antes estaba —dijo Sirius, apuntando a un agujero pequeño, redondo, carbonizado en el tapiz, más bien como una quemadura de cigarro—. Mi anciana y dulce madre me destruyó después de que huí de casa. A Kreacher le fascina esa historia —conversaban acerca del relato de Sirius, mientras Kai buscaba a su prima en el árbol.

—Ustedes tampoco están —les argumentó a ambos Black.

—De hecho, sólo está él —expuso Aarón, mientras colocaba su dedo en una quemadura, la cual Sirius decía en ese momento, era Alphard—. En este lugar se hallaba mi abuelo. Y como le expresó nuestro tío, Walburga lo borró por darle dinero. Aunque —sonrió— lo hubiera tachado de todos modos por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

—Nuestro padre, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es. Cassandra mencionaba que la tía tuvo un interés en mi padre al saber que él era un _sangre limpia_, cuando ella averiguó que era un Black en todos los sentidos (para ella), cuando el abuelo falleció. Así que, lo colocaría en el árbol con su respectiva familia. Sin embargo, mi madre, Sora, era japonesa, así que no lo tomó muy bien, aunque no puso reparos al ver que era bruja de estirpe pura. Los problemas empezaron cuando ella falleció.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Kai.

—Verás, a mi padre se le metió la idea de ingresar a la Orden del Fénix. Ya sabrás como recibió Walburga la noticia.

—Es ahí donde conoció a mamá —intervino la muchacha—. En ese tiempo, ella decidió seguir aquí en Reino Unido, a pesar de la Guerra. Entró por Remus, a quien siempre lo tuvo en una alta estima.

—Y bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurrió después. A los tres años de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre siguió con su vida, al lado de Cassandra. Al menos, lo que duró.

—Papá nunca me conoció físicamente —murmuró, con deje de tristeza—. Murió cuando yo tenía 36 semanas de gestación.

—Fue un golpe duro para tu tía, Kai. Estuvo a punto de perder a Annia y yo a la única familia que tenía en ese momento. Tengo el recuerdo vago de haber estado en un hospital muggle, en donde las atendieron.

—Afortunadamente, pues salimos bien. Pero se complicó aún más nuestra vida. Al año de vida, fue la caída de Voldemort.

—Y Walburga, quizás por un lado, vengarse, por otro, llenar el vacío que Regulus dejó, peleó por mi custodia. La continuó Narcissa cuando la matriarca falleció. Cassandra no ganó. La última alternativa era que mi abuela materna luchara contra Black. Vino ella. Gracias al cielo, no me quedé con nuestra tía, pero me separé de ellas —miró a su hermana.

—Mi madre me comentó que Walburga también la pondría, puesto al inicio pensaba que era descendiente de la cadena de sangres limpia de la familia Hiwatari —el bicolor la veía con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál familia?

—Verás, Kai. En Japón, hay una dinastía con su apellido; sin embargo, todos son magos —dijo Aarón—. Dudo que estén emparentados con ustedes.

—Además, recuerdo que Voltaire siempre ha mencionado que en nuestra estirpe no hubo ningún individuo con magia, a excepción de mi mamá.

—El apellido no es muy común —la contradijo él—. Hay pocas familias nombradas igual a la nuestra.

—No creo que sea posible —expresó ella con desdén, mientras la Señora Weasley llamaba a los cuatro a comer—. En fin, debemos irnos antes de que tu amigo y Ronald se acaben todo —miró a su tío y a Harry — ¿Se quedan?

—Si, Aneshka —respondió Sirius —Vayan ustedes —los tres japoneses se fueron de ahí, dejándolos solos, quienes seguían hablando de la "Honorable" Dinastía Black.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Durante los siguientes días estuvieron limpiando la casa. Algunos de ellos no se tragaban entre sí, a parte de las primas de los Beyluchadores. Por una parte, Harry consideraba que el bicolor era un arrogante, a tal grado de compararlo con Malfoy. En cambio, el ruso no soportaba ni a Granger, (porque él defendía a su prima); ni a Ron, (tanto parecido con Tyson, incluso ambos habían simpatizado); ni a Potter, (siempre peleaban en cosas que no concordaban).

Los chicos, dejando fuera sus roces, se asombraron de cuanta cosa existía en la casa de un mago, en especial en esa, la cual había sido abandonada hace diez años. El día en que Dumbledore los había citado llegó. La señora Weasley les dijo a ellos que fueran los últimos en quedarse en el comedor, a la hora de la cena, para esperar al mago. Ya era media noche. Lupin y Sirius se habían quedado en esta ocasión, haciéndoles compañía.

—Es algo extraño viniendo de Dumbledore que quiera platicar con ustedes —mencionó Canuto — ¿No les dijo algo en su carta?  
—No —respondió Max—. Sólo quería vernos hoy.

En ese momento, Molly venía acompañada del Profesor. Miro con aire taciturno a los _Blade Breakers_ y a sus acompañantes. Los dos merodeadores iban a salir de la habitación cuando el anciano les dijo:

—Pueden quedarse; Remus, Sirius —ambos se volvieron a sentar. Dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes—. La razón por la que los cité el día de hoy es la siguiente. Por ahora, han sido el único equipo que ha sufrido ataques por parte de Voldemort. Sin embargo, en los países en donde tienen jugadores de Beyblade, han decidido vigilarlos. Al menos, los contactos que poseemos en aquellos lugares.

— ¿Incluido Rusia? —Preguntó el bicolor—. Me sorprendería ver a Tala y a los otros con niñeras.

—En efecto Kai. Empero, sus amigos desconocen que están al cuidado de algunos miembros de la comunidad mágica. Por otro lado, sus familias también cuentan con protección, por órdenes de la Ministra Tachikawa.

— ¡Qué bien! —Suspiró Manabu—. Al menos mi familia estará bien.

—Lo mismo digo —terció Max—. Profesor, ¿en Estados Unidos, también?

—Algunos extranjeros se han ofrecido como voluntarios en las investigaciones de la Doctora Judy Tate. La mayoría son magos especializados en artefactos muggles; otros, squibs que han trabajado con ella, por lo que conocen un poco sobre el tema de los beyblades.

— ¿Y en China? —mencionaron al unísono Rei y Tyson.

—Bueno, sé que mi abuelo está en custodia del Ministerio Japonés; pero mi padre y mi hermano han estado trabajando ahí.

—Tanto la aldea de Rei como tu familia, Tyson, están bien. En el país del sol poniente (1), han realizado lo mismo en Japón, en parte, gracias nuevamente a la Ministra Tachikawa.

—Me alegro de oír eso.

— ¿Sólo por eso los citó? —preguntó Sirius

—No. Además he, de mencionarles sobre el 1° de Septiembre. Irán escoltados junto a los Weasley, la Señorita Granger —Annia gruñó— y el Señor Potter. Después abordarán el tren en el andén 9¾. Aarón no podrá ir con ustedes en el mismo compartimento, puesto es prefecto. Al bajar, seguirán a los alumnos que no sean de primero. Subirán a los carruajes con los demás, pero procuren estar juntos o con los Weasley. La profesora McGoganall los esperará en la entrada.

— ¿Entrarán junto a los chicos de nuevo ingreso al Gran Salón?

—No, Remus. Ellos arribarán después de los de primero. Se nombrará de qué colegio provienen, el grado que estudian, antes de su Selección.

— ¡Vaya! Todavía falta mucho para ver en qué casa quedan —expresó la muchacha. Miró a su primo con mirada maliciosa—. A Kai de verde lo veremos —canturreó.

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo? —preguntó irritado el ruso.

—Oh, vamos. No todos los Slytherin son malos.

—Por cierto —comentó el anciano, interrumpiendo a los Hiwatari —necesitan ir al Ministerio —miró a Rei, a Kai, a Annia y al joven Black—. Deben arreglar su situación —los cuatro lo miraron extrañados—, debido a que ustedes presentarán los TIMOS y el EXTASIS, respectivamente.

—Genial —mencionó el ruso—. ¿De qué se trata dicho asunto?

—Sólo es el llenado de papeleo, Kai. Además que el Ministro Inglés está interesado en esto. Podrían aprovechar el día que Harry irá a su vista disciplinaria.

—Profesor, ¿alguna otra cosa? —expresó Aarón.

—No por ahora. Es mejor que vayan a descansar. Ya es tarde —todos se levantaron.

—Profesor Dumbledore —expresó Sirius, con seriedad—. Quisiera pedirle algo. ¿Me permitiría ir pasado mañana a la vista de Harry? —todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el Director suspiró.

—Lo siento Sirius, Me temo que es imposible —el anciano lo miró con tristeza—. Sabes que es peligroso que vayas al Ministerio, y más si se encuentra Lucius Malfoy rondando por ahí —el profesor salió de la habitación, reuniéndose con Molly Weasley. Los chicos sólo miraron al Black mayor, con cierta tristeza.

—Deben ir a descansar —musitó con nerviosismo Lupin, al ver a su amigo con algo de pena—. Mañana aún tienen cosas que hacer.

Los jóvenes se retiraron sin protestar.

* * *

(1) China, así como Japón se reconoce como el "País del Sol Naciente"; al primero, de esta forma.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

No imaginarán cómo me está costando esta historia. Más aún que ahora no tengo tiempo... aunque lo esté invirtiendo aquí en ese momento. Bueno a estas alturas ya se han leído Reliquias de la Muerte (o eso espero) así que no habrá sorpresas.

Bien, intenté rellenar algunos huecos de la trama original, pero como notarán, fallé. Además, he agregado partes del libro. En lo personal, este capítulo no me gustó y siento que les estoy defraudando (mucho copy-paste de la obra original). Espero en un futuro, acabar por lo menos una de mis historias. Aunque para mi mala fortuna, Hetalia me está obscecionando, dejando abandonado un poquito a Beyblade. Agregando que este trimestre veo la salud en el adulto -medicina interna- y son varias materias.

Por hoy es todo, los reviews, se pasan a mi profile. Si alguién sabe algo de Tailime Hiwatari-Cullen y la manera de contactarme con ella, se los agradezco.

¡Poka!


End file.
